Chuck vs What Will Be
by jwatkins
Summary: AU Story. What happens when two teens from different social circles meet under unexpected circumstances. Will the fears of their pasts allow them to find happiness? Chuck and Sarah navigate high school and seek to find themselves in the world.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic and my first attempt at fiction, aside from perhaps some research papers in college ;) This is an AU story of Chuck and Sarah meeting in high school under entirely different circumstances.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 1

Since moving to Burbank, Chuck remained his quiet, kind, introverted self. He had no real friends to speak of, except for a few acquaintances he would chat with in various IRC channels. Memories of his parents' arguments and off handed comments from his mother, when she was still around, lead Chuck to the conclusion that he was never really a welcome addition to the family. His father never showed him ill-will but when he was "present" there was little in the way of parental affection. They did at least share similar interests in computers, science and technology but that seemed purely academic. His mother, however, rarely had a kind word to say to Chuck. He hardly recalls her even using his actual name, only seeming to recall her referring to him as "your son" when speaking to his father. She always referred to his sister Ellie as "our daughter" or even "my daughter" on occasion. Although in reality, she didn't have it much better than he did.

Chuck would rack his brain trying to remember a hug or kiss or kind word from his mother but those events either never existed or they were so clouded by time that they were lost to him. Aside from Ellie's and his father's rare one-armed hug, the only regular hugs he could recall were the ones he gave himself in the solitude of his dark bedroom, wondering what he had done that was so wrong? What was it about him that made him so…..unlovable? If not for Ellie, he would truly be alone in the world. While she too had her demons to contend with, Ellie still showed love toward Chuck (as much as a teenage sibling was willing/able to show).

Chuck and Ellie had been accustomed to taking care of each other for years, even before their mother left. Living by themselves in Burbank, while not easy, was an improvement over the oppressive, dark cloud that loomed over their previous suburban home. Sure it was not as nice and spacious as what they were used to, it was home because they had each other. Ellie worked part time jobs throughout high school to provide them with enough money to get by. Chuck helped where he could by teaching older people in the apartment complex how to use their computers or fix them as need be. Ellie encouraged Chuck to put that money away for college as she knew he was destined for greater things. Once Ellie graduated high school she got a day job at a nearby diner and was taking evening classes at a local technical college toward a degree in nursing. His sister was a brilliant and passionate young woman and was determined to better their situation.

The summer before Chuck's sophomore year in high school he managed to befriend a nerdy kindred spirit. Playing arcade games on the Santa Monica Pier, a short and boisterous kid by the name of Morgan Grimes. They became fast friends as they bonded over their shared interest in nerd culture: movies, comic books, video games, music. He and Chuck would spend hours listening to music. The only thing that Chuck kept of his parent's was his Dad's record collection and turntable. His father used to play them after a fight with his mother. Perhaps as a way of coping or finding peace. Similarly, Chuck found a sense of peace listening to the old records and was now finally able to share them with a friend.

School was a special sort of hell for Chuck. While he loved the classes, he was largely considered a social outcast. Being friends with Morgan Grimes did not win him any points in the popularity department either. Morgan tried very hard to be accepted by others which garnered him much unwanted attention. Chuck was not one to stand up for himself, but he would not stand by and watch anyone hurt the only friend he had. This earned Chuck more than his fair share of black eyes and bruised ribs at the hands of bullies and a few un-amused girls due to Morgan's antics. When it was discovered that Chuck would not fight back, even when provoked directly, the Biff Tannen's of the school made a new pastime out of tormenting Chuck.

Despite the occasional ass whoopin' after school, Chuck and Morgan were inseparable. As Morgan was the child of a single mom who had to work two jobs to keep a roof over their head, he spent a great deal of time with Chuck, much to Ellie's chagrin. Chuck liked Morgan's mother a lot as she was very nice to him. A small part of him was rather jealous for the love and attention she paid Morgan.

Morgan was bewitched by Ellie, and while Morgan insisted that their age difference should not stand in their way of true happiness, Ellie assured him (sometimes very painfully) that their age gap would begin to grow much larger if he ever thought about touching her. Since Morgan was Chuck's only friend, Ellie tolerated Morgan as best she could.

At the end of their sophomore year, Chuck received the devastating news that Morgan and his mother were moving to San Diego for a better job opportunity and to be closer to her family. Chuck could tell that while Morgan's mother had been putting on a brave face for months, the financial and physical burden of providing for them was becoming too much for her to handle any longer. Nevertheless, Chuck was heartbroken. At their tearful parting, they agreed to call, chat and email as often as possible. Chuck was struck once again with that all too familiar feeling of loneliness and abandonment. Everyone he cared about left him. What was the point of having friends or forming relationships when all they would do was leave. Chuck resigned himself to look inward, to throw himself into other endeavors to busy his mind. He knew that Ellie had enough going on in her life that she did not need to be bothered with his issues. So he buried his feelings deep inside, locking them away where they could do him no harm. He allowed the logical world to consume him. Computers and gadgets would be his companions now. They were logical and made sense, plus they would never abandon him.

Throughout the remainder of summer and into his junior year, Chuck kept solely to himself. He made no efforts to establish friendships or engage in small talk. To be honest, this was not hard to achieve as nobody seemed to be interested. In fact just the opposite seemed to be true. Many seemed to ignore or purposefully avoid him in the hallways or in class. The only people that paid any attention to Chuck were those that took up the sport of tormenting Chuck. Being the pacifist that he was, he was easy prey for the jocks, mean girls and other jackasses throughout the school. Whoever said that the world was a cruel place surely was referring to high school. Chuck was constantly the butt of jokes, the subject of ridiculous rumors, conspiracy theories on top of the name calling. Most of these were easy for him to ignore as he couldn't care less what they thought of him. He was in school to learn and get into college where he could leave all these people behind him. Unfortunately, entitled douchebags did not always stop at the verbal taunting. Knocking his books from his hands and kicking them down the halls, quick jabs to the back or smacks to the back of the head as they ran down the halls were among the daily rituals Chuck often endured.

After Christmas break, Mr. Burns, Chuck's pre-calculus teacher, approached Chuck and asked if he would be interested in helping to tutor one of the other students in the class. Apparently the student's mother had asked Mr. Burns for some help as their daughter was struggling. She had offered to pay $20 dollars an hour for someone to tutor her and assist in bringing her grades up. Her mother was fearful that her college future could be in jeopardy otherwise. Since Chuck was the top student in the class and well beyond the subject matter of the class, Mr. Burns thought Chuck to be the perfect choice. Chuck was rather hesitant as he was not very adept at talking with people but he thought if he was able to help someone in need he could give it a try. He respected Mr. Burns, who was a good man and well liked. The prospect of earning well more than twice what he made at his after school job would certainly be a bonus as well.

Chuck would meet the student, who he had absentmindedly forgotten to inquire about, in one of the private study rooms in the school library after school. It was a fishbowl type room with one wall being entirely made of glass, because….well teenagers and private rooms tend to lead to ...extracurricular activities. As he anxiously awaited his tutee (ok...he would not refer to anyone as his tutee) he toyed with graphing various functions on his calculator for giggles. The sound of someone clearing their throat startled him from his activities. A beautiful girl with radiant blue eyes and light blonde hair, pulled into a tight ponytail, stood at the doorway holding her books against her chest with both arms.

"H-Hi. I'm Sarah. I guess you're...you're my tutor?" The mildly, sheepish smile couldn't belie the apprehension and embarrassment that were evident on her face and raised shoulders, as if a turtle trying to seek shelter in her shell.

This was Sarah Walker, one of the most popular and beautiful girls in school. She was also an honor roll student, doing well in all of her classes. She was into sports, was on the homecoming court, active in choir and all around beautiful person. She was new to school this year and was quickly approached by the upper echelon of the popular kids to be assimilated into their ranks. While she was part of the popular crowd, she had never been one to participate in the bullying of Chuck or the other social outcasts at school.

Chuck stood up so quickly he knocked his chair over backwards into the wall and then scrambled to try to right it again.

"Umm,..uh..yea...uh..I-I guess so? Mr. Burns never actually told me who I would be tutoring, just to meet here. Is this for...for help in pre-calc?"

Chuck was sweating bullets and he hoped it was not too noticeable. He was not great at talking to people in general, but Sarah was not just people. She was one of the "beautiful people"; the high court of the popular crowd at school that everyone seemed to idolize or fantasize about. Chuck did not care about the social cliques at school, mainly because he was not part of any of them. Despite that, he was not blind. She was very beautiful and had a sweet smile. This girl was so far out of his league it was like they weren't even in the same game.

"Yes. That would be me. I'll be honest, I don't really understand half of this stuff and if I don't get an A in this class, this could hurt my chances to get into a really good college." The sense of anxiety and mild desperation was beginning to creep into the tone of her voice.

Chuck motioned to a chair next to him, hoping the slight tremor in his hands was not noticeable. "Pl-please have a-have a seat and we can get s-started." he choked out as he sat back down in his own chair.

"Um..I'm Ch-Chuck. People-people call me Chuck...I mean people don't really call me but if they did I guess they would call me Chuck. I guess around here people have a lot of other names they use ..uh..for me but...but let's just go with Chuck… yea." _Dear god shut up Chuck. She's going to think you're off your meds or something. _He took a staggered breath, closed his eyes momentarily and slowly let the breath out in an effort to try to stop his spiraling and focus.

Sarah had a small, sideways smile as she sat listening to Chuck's rambling, "Yea. I know who you are, Chuck."

_You do? How in the ..? Oh, right. Same class, social pariah, butt of her friends jokes. _Then it dawned on him, and he began to panic. People could not see her with him! He had a scarlet "N" on his chest. If any of her friends saw her with him, she would be ridiculed and likely tossed off her throne of the "beautiful people" high court.

"Um, Sarah… maybe...maybe this isn't the best idea." He paused trying to find the right words.

"Look Chuck, I know this is a hassle, so if it's about the money, I'm sure my-".

"No! No,no,no,no...it's not that at all." exclaimed Chuck. "I just….um...look it's just that...if your friends saw you in here...you know…..with …..with me. It would not be good for you." Chuck looked down in sadness and shame as his hands fidgeting with his pencil, swallowing a large lump in his throat before continuing. "People are not very kind sometimes. I wouldn't want you to get caught up in that."

Sarah stared at Chuck as he spoke with a disbelieving look on her face. He was worried about what might happen to her? Because of a simple tutoring session? If he is just trying to make excuses to get out of this…

"Look, Chuck, I…" Sarah started. As she spoke Chuck shifted his gaze from his lap slowly up to Sarah and she could now see his face fully. Chuck's whole demeanor hit her like a punch to the stomach. He looked as if his spirit had been broken; a deep penetrating sadness. His dark brown eyes bore into her soul and made her heart ache. She knew. She knew what the people in this school had done to him. Namely the people in her social circles. They had thoroughly broken him and yet here he was thinking about how she might catch some grief from her "friends" for being seen with him. She felt so ashamed. Ashamed that she was associated with these people and ashamed for the people that had done this to him. She did not really know this guy very well (nobody did) but she just couldn't understand how you could do these things to another human being.

Sarah was forced to start again after the hitch in her breath. "Chuck, I really appreciate your concern, I do, but I'm not worried. I can deal with them. My main concern is passing this pre-calc class. OK?" She paused for a moment. "Will you help me Chuck? You seem to know this stuff inside and out and I could really use the help. Please?" She anxiously awaited his reply as he sat quietly with a furrowed brow. Eventually his features lightened and the furrow in his brow subsided.

"Ok….Ok I'll...I'll help you. But...but maybe we could find a different place to meet? Some place a little more….I dunno...private?" Chuck's eyebrows immediately shot up as he backpedaled "Not 'private' private! Just ...you know...not so….public?" _Ugg. Chuck you're a dumbass._

Sarah broke in slick chuckle, almost as if trying to save him from himself. "I understand what you mean. How about we study at my house? It's over on Greenmeadow close to Pinecrest. Is that area too far away from your place?"

Chuck was speechless for a moment. Had he just been invited into the home of THE Sarah Walker? In her house?! Where she eats and sleeps..? _OK. Don't go there Chuck. Don't . Freak. Out. _"Um...sure. That's..that's fine with me. That's not too far from my ..uh where - where I live." He didn't want to get into the particulars of his living arrangement so he tried to play it off...poorly.

"Great!" Sarah replied. "Let's go then. We can catch the bus and be there in 20 minutes." Talking over her shoulder as she walked through the library.

Chuck scrambled to collect his things and chase after here. He tried to keep some distance between he and Sarah in case they were spotted together. Maybe people would not believe they were walking together? Who was he kidding? Who would ever believe that she was walking with him? They'd more likely think he was stalking her or something. _Sigh._

They hopped on the city bus destined for the north residential areas, finding empty seats across the aisle from one and other. They both sat in silence, Chuck staring out the window looking at all the people and businesses going by. He was not a very good conversationalist, so when in doubt, say nothing. About 20 minutes into their ride, the bus approached a designated stop and Sarah began to stand as the bus slowed.

"This is our stop. Come on Chuck". As she made her way to the front of the bus to exit, Chuck was close behind. They walked in awkward silence for a few blocks. The area was relatively quiet with only the distant white noise of city traffic and the occasional passing card disturbing the peaceful walk.

Chuck was used to not talking around people but this was getting a little awkward even for him. I figured he could break the silence with what he figured people referred to as "small talk".

"This seems like a pretty nice, quiet neighborhood." Chuck stated breaking the silence, almost startling himself.

"Yea. It's pretty decent I guess. It suits us pretty well. Close to shopping and stuff but you don't have a ton of traffic to deal with." Sarah replied. She was grateful to have something to talk about. "So Chuck, you said you don't live too far from here?"

"Uh..yea. It's ...I dunno. Maybe a half mile east of here. The neighborhood isn't nearly as nice but it is what it is." Chuck managed to get out without fumbling too much.

"This is me over here." Sarah pointed to a quaint ranch house ahead on the right. The small front yard and walkway were well maintained with flowers and a few yard ornaments to make it look rather homey.

"Hmm. It's nice." Chuck replied. He briefly recalled the house in the suburbs and felt a little homesick.

Sarah unlocked the front door and walked inside kicking off her shoes and dropping her bag on the bench near the front door. "You don't have to take your shoes off if you don't want. My mom isn't obsessive about it our anything. You want something to drink or a snack?" Sarah offered.

"A..uh..glass of water would be fine if it's not too much trouble?" he responded as he closed the door behind him and followed Sarah to the kitchen.

The house was well decorated with nice furniture and pictures on the walls and bookshelves. The house looked comfortable and lived in but was clean and tidy. Chuck noticed a few family pictures on some shelves. They appeared to contain who he assumed to be Sarah's mother, herself along with a slightly younger girl that looked very similar to Sarah; likely a younger sister. They were clearly all related as they took after their mother. All were blonde and beautiful with the same twinkle in their eyes as they smiled. Chuck noticed that there was no male figure in any of the pictures so he assumed that her father was not in the picture. Chuck filed that little bit of information away. _Note to self, don't bring up her father._

"You have a very nice house Sarah. Is this your Mom and sister?" Chuck asked as he gently lifted the picture from the mantle showing it to Sarah.

"Yep. That's me, my Mom and my younger sister Molly. She's in 8th grade so i at least have the rest of the school year before I have to share the halls with her." Sarah snorted as she handed Chuck a bottle of water from the fridge. "We can set up at the kitchen table. My Mom is at work and my sister is probably at soccer practice, so it should be fairly quiet."

Chuck froze immediately from Sarah's comment. "So. Um...isn't that a bit dangerous? I mean to bring someone you don't know to your house with nobody home? Isn't your Mom going to be a little concerned about me being here?" Chuck exclaimed feeling even more apprehensive that he already was about the situation.

Sarah chuckled softly looking at Chuck across the table, "I can take care of myself just fine Chuck, and my Mom trusts me. Plus, it was her idea to hire you in the first place." She set out her notebooks, textbook and pencil. "Why do you ask, Chuck? Should I be worried?" as she raised an eyebrow waiting for his reply.

"What?! No! No. Not at all. Not from me at least. I'm just here to help you with homework and that's it really. Honest!" Chuck became flushed as he began to spiral.

Sarah let out a small laugh into the back of her hand. "I know Chuck. I was just messing with you."

Chuck instantly deflated recognizing her teasing tone. "Oh. Right. I get it." In his signature self-deprecating tone he continued. "I'm sure you'd have no trouble wiping the walls with me. You seem like quite the badass."

Sarah didn't want to start down that rabbit hole, so she changed the subject "Yea. Well, not when it comes to pre-calc. Could you go over the stuff Mr. Burns talked about in class today? I was completely lost."

They spent the next two hours going over the concepts from class today and some topics she was shaky on from the previous couple of weeks. Just as they were finishing some sample problems, the front door opened and Chuck could hear a woman's voice. "Sarah? I'm home. You heard anything from Molly? Oh!?" The woman exclaimed in surprise as she came into the kitchen and saw that there was unexpected company. Chuck immediately stood from the table as it seemed the appropriate thing to do.

"Um. Hello. Who do we have here?" the woman inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Sarah was quick to answer rolling her eyes slightly "Mom, this is Chuck. The tutor you hired for my pre-calc class. Remember?"

Chuck wiped the sweat from his hand on his pant leg thoroughly and extended it toward the woman. "Ms. Walker? I'm..uh.. Chuck. Chuck Bartowski. It's a pleasure to meet you".

The woman looked the tall, lanky young man up and down, eventually taking his hand, "Nice to meet you Chuck. Thank you for agreeing to help Sarah. We really appreciate it".

"Sure. Um. No-no problem at all. I'm glad to help." Chuck replied more than a little intimidated by the older woman. "You know it is getting late and I should probably get going. Ms. Walker it was very nice to meet you and you have a lovely home. Sarah, I'll see you tomorrow I guess. Just let me know what afternoons you need my help." he offered as he packed his bag and readied himself to leave.

"Just one minute Chuck, before you go. There is a matter we still need to discuss." the woman stated sternly. Chuck visibly swallowed the lump in his throat before Sarah's mother continued. "The little matter of your payment? How about I pay you at the end of each week? Would you prefer cash or is a check OK?" she looked on inquiringly at Chuck who took a moment to process what she was talking about.

"Oh. Right! Right. Um...the end of the week is fine and whatever is more convenient for you is fine with me ma'am." Chuck looked between Sarah and her mother for some sign that his response was sufficient.

Ms. Walker finally responded after a moment, "Very well Chuck. I will send payment along with Sarah at the end of the week. Thank you again."

Chuck nodded and started for the door when Ms. Walker interrupted. "Chuck? Would you like me to give you a ride home?"

Somewhat taken aback by the offer Chuck turned and addressed the older woman. "Oh, no. No Ms. Walker. Thank you but I am not actually going home. I have to go to my other job. It's a...it's not too far from here." He caught a glimpse of Sarah's azure eyes over the shoulder of her mother and was momentarily at a loss for words. He couldn't remember ever seeing eyes quite that brilliant a shade of blue. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember a time when he had actually really looked anyone in the eye before. It was then that he noticed that there was a slight rosiness to her cheeks that had not been there before as she looked away quickly at something extremely interesting on an adjacent wall. The world then came rushing back to him and the realization that he had been staring at Sarah for who knows how long struck him. Suddenly finding his shoes quite fascinating as his ears and cheeks became quite warm he stammered. "Well, I uh….I'd better get going. Thanks." Chuck gave a quick smile to the mother and daughter and quickly left.

On the long walk to work, his mind was racing, analyzing the events of the day. This was the most he had talked with….well...anyone really (other than Ellie) in months; and with Sarah Walker no less! She had been quite nice to him all afternoon. She never once made him full like less of a person. Like one of the serfs in the kingdom of the Beautiful People. She was certainly befitting of the moniker but she lacked the bile and disdain for those "beneath" her that others in her "station" tended to have. In fact she treated him like a real person. She listened intently when he spoke and smiled when he made a joke (often times at his own expense). Sarah spoke to him as if they were of the same class; not aristocracy and the …"untouchable". Chuck would almost call it ….friendly.

_NO! No,no,no. Get that thought out of your head Bartowski. No good will come of that._

He had already told her that this … arrangement was a bad idea. People would not take kindly to the "classes" mixing, regardless of the circumstances. He would have to keep this as professional as possible and keep those other ridiculous notions out of his head.

_She is just a nice person and she was simply being nice. Nothing more. She would do the same to anyone else. You are nothing special Chuck Bartowski. Nothing special…_

* * *

A/N: Not all sunshine and rainbows I know, but don't lose hope. We can only go up from here. Right? Reviews are appreciated as I'm loved to hear your feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 we continue to follow Chuck and Sarah. Thank you to those that are still with me. The reviews and feedback have been great. I will say that this is fiction and as such may not be completely accurate in space and time. If there are some things that are off, please feel free to PM me, but know that a certain amount of "willing suspension of disbelief" is expected. Thanks for following along. On with the show...

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck. Also, I don't own lacy undergarments, in case it comes up. FYI

* * *

Chapter 2

Chuck walked into work as if on auto-pilot, his mind a million miles away. Stowing his backpack in the back room, he got started on the day's repairs. The back room at Ward's Electronics was Chuck's sanctuary. Here he was most at home where he performed small miracles, resurrecting computers, electronics and small appliances for a second chance at life. He loved the challenge and the sense of accomplishment when something thought to be destined for the dump was given a new home. One could say that he could empathize with the abandoned and discarded devices that came across his workbench. Thought to be worthless, he took great pride in proving the world wrong by restoring purpose to his "patients".

His workbench was as much a place of learning and exploration as his high school ever was. Taking things apart, learning how they functioned and putting them back together in working order (sometimes better) brought him great satisfaction. He was able to make his own computers from the bits and pieces acquired from the piles of spare parts littering the back room; Dr. Franken-towski.

Mr. Sato is the proud owner of Ward's Electronics store. It started out as small electronics store in a older storefront in Burbank. Over the years, as big box stores like the Buy More and Large Mart sprouted up, he found it difficult to stay competitive. That is when he started buying gently used items and reselling them for a profit. Over the years, he discovered that he made more money from the sale of his used items than he did from selling new equipment. Now, Mr. Sato deals solely in used electronics and appliances and has developed a good reputation in the community.

Hiroto Sato was born in Japan and served in the Japanese military for 8 years prior moving to the Burbank area in 1978. He and his wife Aiko came here to start a new life and seek new opportunities. After years of struggling with manual labor jobs they were able to amass enough to take over the existing Ward's Electronics as Ward Jacobs was looking to retire. Sato keep the name as it was already a fixture in the community and he assumed it would be more appealing that Hiroto's Electronics or some derivative thereof.

Chuck first met Mr. Sato in the Goodwill store in Burbank where they were both looking for cheap used electronics to re-purpose. They both visited the store quite often as there was a constant flow of new treasures donated to the store. Mr. Sato would buy what he thought he could fix up and re-sell in his store for a profit. Chuck on the other hand was just looking for anything that sparked his curiosity. Something that he could take apart and make into something else, or steal parts for another project.

After several meetings and sparking small conversations, Mr. Sato took great interest in Chuck. There was just something about Chuck that struck Mr. Sato. Much like a sculptor sees when selecting a piece marble. There was something under the surface just waiting to come out. Chuck seemed like a good kid with a knack for electronics. Believing that he could put this kids talents to use, he offered Chuck a job fixing up the used and broken items he found so that he could re-sell them at his store. Since Chuck did not have a steady job he decided to take Mr. Sato up on the offer and has been working there for the past 6 months.

Mr. and Mrs. Sato ran the store together and lived in the apartment above the store. Chuck was their first and only employee so their "human resources" knowledge was a little lacking. He was paid in cash to avoid any over-complications. As part of their arrangement, on top of his hourly wage, he was allowed to work on his own projects in the back room and could use whatever parts he needed. Just as long as his paid work was completed in a timely manner. This was never a problem for Chuck though. He almost worked himself out of a job. Chuck was so quick at cleaning up repairing or upgrading items that he found there was a significant amount of downtime while at work. Chuck had mentioned to Mr. Sato that he frequently performed repairs and upgrades to computers for people in his apartment complex. He suggested that perhaps Mr. Sato add that as one of his store's offerings to bring more in more revenue. Even though the BuyMore performed similar services, Chuck knew that he could do it faster and cheaper, although he did not have the certifications to do warranty work. Even so, there were plenty of computers that were out of warranty that needed repaired.

As Chuck donned the headphones for his iPod and got started on Mr. Sato's work orders for the day. As the afternoon wore on, he found his mind drifting frequently to thoughts of Sarah. He had never really thought that much about her before. OK...that was not entirely true. He thought about her but much in the same way that one thinks of unicorns or mermaids. It would be great to meet one but that was pure fantasy; a fairy tale. People like Sarah Walker were so far removed from Chuck's existence that they did not seem real to him. Yet today, fantasy and reality collided.

Chuck found himself singing along with Norah Jones' '_Come Away With Me_' as he was working. As he turned in his chair he caught someone standing inside the door to the back room, causing Chuck's singing to screech to a halt as he fumbled for the buttons on his iPod. He threw the headphones on the workbench as he turned to face the person in the room. Realizing that it was just Mr. Sato his heart rate slowed and the redness in his neck began to subside.

"Uh...Mr. Sato! I'm...I'm sorry I didn't see you come in. Is uh….is everything OK?" Chuck stammered to get out while recovering from his embarrassment.

"You tell me Chuck. You were a little later than usual today." started Mr. Sato with a wide grin on his face. "And I usually only hear you singing songs that are how do you say….depressing? Sad even." He raised an eyebrow and continued "Everything OK, Chuck? Anything you want to talk about?"

The heat made a U-turn and shot back up his neck, heading straight toward his ears. "Um...uh… No. I mean, yea. I mean…." Chuck sighed trying to regain his composure. "Everything is fine, Mr. Sato. Thank you. I'm almost finished with today's work orders." changing the subject hoping to dodge any more questions. "Is there any other work you have for me tonight? Ellie will be home from classes in a while and I was hoping to get a headstart on dinner before she got home."

"No. I think that will be enough for this evening. You do great work Chuck. Give Ellie our best. See you tomorrow after school?" inquired Mr. Sato.

"Yes. Um...I've uh...I'm helping someone at them in math after school. So I may be a little later on some days if that is OK? I will be sure to make up the time. I can stay late or work more on the weekends if you want." spiraling as he often did when nervous.

"Chuck! It's fine! Slow down. I've told you that you can work whatever hours you wish as long as your work was completed. I was only curious about the later start. It is nice of you to offer to her after school. I'm sure she will appreciate it." Sato continued trying to prevent the smile from creeping onto his face.

Chuck nodded in agreement until a spark of realization hit him."Her? I never told you it was a her. How did you ...how did you know?"

Sato unable to keep the smirk from his face "Oh? Didn't you? I guess I just assumed.." he trailed off. "No matter. Have a good night Chuck." as he headed back to the front of the store leaving Chuck to finish his work. Chuck could hear Mr. Sato talking to his wife in Japanese and then they chuckled among themselves.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah, her mother and sister were seated at the dinner table, sharing the events of their day as bowls of food were passed around. Molly talked at great length about a girl that got a busted lip from taking a soccer ball to the face during practice. In summary she believed the whole scenario to be "awesome". As a silence fell over the table as they ate. Sarah's mother, Emma, was the first to broke the silence, clearing her throat.

"So, Sarah. Tell me about this….Chuck? How is that going?" Emma inquired as she took a drink of water to obscure the small smile on her face.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she finished chewing. Before she could answer, Molly exclaimed "Ooo.. Chuuuuck? Who's that?" with a wink and a teasing tone.

"Ugg. He's just my tutor for math. That's all. Geez." Sarah retorted with a hint of color in her cheeks.

"I figured you would be studying in the library. Why come all the way to the house?" Emma continued.

"You guys were in the house! ALONE?!" Molly's eyebrows nearly reached her hairline as her chin hit her chest.

Sarah and Emma both gave Molly a flat look as Sarah tried to formulate a response. "Chuck ..err rather we … thought there would be too many... distractions at school, so I offered to study here. And that's what we did. Study! Molly…." as she gave Molly an admonishing look.

Emma fought to hold back a small chuckle at her daughter's protest "Oh I see. Doth the lady protest too much?"

"Mmooomm! It's not like that at all. He is a nice guy that agreed to help me with my Pre-Calc class, as YOU requested. Remember? It is purely a professional arrangement. Tutor and ...and ...tutee? Ewww." Sarah paused with a furrowed brow and scrunched nose at the word.

"So it was Chuck's idea to come to the house, huh? Afraid to be seen in public with you? Or did he have other subjects he wanted to study?" Molly teased as she scooted out of her sisters reach.

"Ha. You're hilarious!" Sarah retorted with a mock laugh and scrunched face. "I don't have to explain anything to you. Besides, it was my idea to come to the house. Chuck was just nervous about other kids from school seeing us ...together. That's all." she trailed off and started picking at her food.

A short silence fell over the table before Emma began, a rather stoic expression on her face. "And why is that Dear? Did something happen? Is he … ashamed to be seen with you or something? If this is going to be a problem…" she was interrupted by Sarah before she could continue.

"Neouw, Mom! He's a nice guy. He's just…." Sarah let out a sigh before continuing "He's picked on a lot at school and he...he was worried … Worried that if I were seen with him that ...that the other kids at school would pick on me too." Sarah finished with a softness in her voice as she stared at her food.

Emma's face softened as if knowing and sympathetic. "I see… I'm sorry. I…. I had no idea." she paused to find the words to continue. "Do you really think that's true? Would they cause trouble for you for just being seen with him?" she asked with skepticism in her voice.

"I dunno Mom… kids a cruel sometimes...especially to him. So maybe?" Sarah had a far off look on her face as if in thought. She shook it off and continued. " Look. I don't care. I'm not friends with most of those people anyway, so I couldn't care less what they think. What I DO care about is passing my Pre-calc class. If Chuck can help me with that, then great. I'm not going to sit around and worry about who I talk with or am seen with or ….whatever. If they don't like it, then they can...piss off!" Sarah spat with no small amount of venom in her tone.

"Well! Alrighty then." Emma exclaimed with a small look of shock on her face as she began collecting dishes to take to the kitchen. "Tell us how you really feel. No..don't hold back. It's OK!" Emma continued with a playful, teasing tone in hopes to lighten the mood.

"Look Sarah. If you think this is the best place for you two to study, then that's fine. You know I trust you and Chuck seems like a nice, polite young man. Mr. Burns spoke very highly of him. Besides….I've seen what you can do to the heavy bag hanging in the basement. I'm not worried." Emma winked followed by a chuckle as she gave Sarah a small shove on her shoulder.

The ladies finished cleaning up after supper and went to their respective rooms to work on homework or whatnot. Sarah sat on her bed going over the notes she had written out with Chuck earlier that day. It got her to thinking about him which was a little foreign. She didn't really dwell on thinking of guys. Most guys just served as a distraction. They were constantly hitting on her and asking her to go to parties or on dates. She didn't need that distraction. Especially not from those self-absorbed idiots. But Chuck….he was... was somehow different. There was a kindness about him. Something in his eyes. They were so expressive. She had seen a brightness when he allowed himself smile. She had also seen the dark void of sorrow or despair. That look had probably affected her the most. She couldn't recall ever seeing that look before in anyone's eyes. Was it just the crappy way he was treated at school that caused this sadness, or was there more to it? Why did he let them push him around like that? Why not stand up to them?

She tried to shake away her thoughts of Chuck and back on the task at hand. She continued going over notes, did some reading for other classes and then finally did some stretching to relax before heading to bed. She lay in bed listening to the radio and thinking of the tasks in store for tomorrow. She had cheerleading practice at 4:30, but she also had a pre-calc test on Friday. She could really use some more tutoring time before that test. Maybe Chuck would help her before cheer practice. That would give her at least an hour of tutoring in tomorrow. That would help. She broke from her thoughts as she realized she was humming along to the song on the radio. Kylie Minogue _Can't Get You out of My Head. _She shook her head and turned off the radio. _For God sake Walker. Get your head in the game._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Chuck arrived home he started on supper so that they could eat as soon as Ellie got home from her evening classes. Chuck was no gourmet chef but he and Ellie knew the basics and could make a number of dishes. They had an arsenal of recipes they found online that were easy and quick to prepare. It was always cheaper than eating take-out and there were usually left overs to take to work or school the next day; getting several meals for the price of one.

On tonight's menu is Beef Stroganoff a la Bartowski. The "a la Bartowski" Chuck adds as a way of making light of the fact that he substitutes some of the more expensive ingredients for cost saving alternatives. In this instance, instead of sirloin steak, he is using browned, ground beef and in place of fresh mushrooms, he is using canned, sliced mushrooms. Not ideal, but it makes the budget go further and it doesn't taste too bad either.

Ellie arrived home at nearing 9:30PM where she shrugged off her back pack and her small duffle of her change of clothes from work earlier that day. She sighed and spluttered like a horse as she walked across to the kitchen with her shoulders down and her head bouncing side to side.

"I'm soooo tiiired.." she whined

"You're just in time. Supper is ready. You can eat, then grab a shower and get to bed." Chuck replied as he dished out two plates of Stroganoff at the small eat-in kitchen table.

"You haven't eaten yet? You didn't have to wait for me." Ellie admonished with a small smile on her face. "Thanks little brother. You'll make someone a great wife someday." she chuckled as she took a bite of food. "Ummm...that's good. You should cook every night."

Chuck replied with a flat look. "Ha Ha. Thanks, and I DO cook every night. Besides, I got home from work late, so it was no big deal."

"Home late? They giving you too much work to do?" Ellie inquired.

"No, not really. Pretty light actually. I just got to work a little late today. Mr. Burns, my Pre-calc teacher, got me a tutoring job after school. So I worked with them for a while, which went a little long, then I walked to work." Chuck shrugged it off as he continued to eat.

"Wow. They're paying you I assume? You're not letting people walk all over you like you tend to do are you?" she asked with an inquisitive glare on her face.

"Yes, El. They are paying me. Pretty well too. $20 an hour! So that will be nice to add to my savings." Chuck replied.

"So. Who are you tutoring? One of the football players or something?" she continued as she added a second helping to her plate.

"No. Not a football player. She is a cheerleader though, so close I guess." Chuck responded rather matter-of-factly.

"Oh! A cheerleader, huh? She cute?...of course she is, what am I saying? Tell me about her? Is she nice? What music does she like? Is she dating someone? How was the tutoring session?..." Ellie rambled on with question after question.

"Ellie! Holy cow! Calm down... It was a tutoring session, not a date. Man!" Chuck exclaimed as he was reeling from the barrage of questions. " Her name is Sarah and yes, she is nice. I have no idea what music she likes or if she is dating (which is none of my business). We just went to her house after school and worked on pre-calc together. That's it. Then her Mom came home and I had to leave for work at Ward's." he continued.

"So, is she one of those ditsy, airhead cheerleaders? And wait a minute...her Mom came home? You went to her house, without her parents being home?" Ellie's voice began to raise. "Chuck, that is a really bad idea! You know how much trouble you could get into? Look, I trust that you would not do anything inappropriate, but her parents may not know that. And what if she were to claim that something happened when it didn't? Chuck…"

Chuck interrupted to stop Ellie from spiraling further. "Look! Sis, slow down! OK? First of all, Sarah is not some stereotypical cheerleader. Sure she is very beautiful and all, but she is also very intelligent and kind. And yes. We went to her house to study, but that was her suggestion. I only suggested that we go someplace other than the school library. When she suggested her place, I voiced my concerns about being alone with her at her house as well and well…. Let's just say that I have no doubts that she could kick my ass, so my argument kind of fell through." Chuck chuckled at himself and took a breath before continuing. "I met her mother who was very nice. We ironed out the payment arrangements and then I left for work. So, that's it."

"I see. So she's pretty huh? And kind?" Ellie asked with a devilish grin on her face.

Chuck let out a deep sigh." Look El. Don't start please. Yes. Those things are true but….she's….she's in a whole other league from me. OK? Aside from help with math, there is nothing I have to offer her that she would be interested in. Alright? So can we please drop it?" Chuck pleaded with a dimness in his eyes.

Ellie stared at her brother with sadness in her heart. _Oh Chuck. If only you could see it. _She heaved a big sigh and resigned herself to ending the line of questioning. "Fine….but don't sell yourself short, little brother. You are an amazing guy. Someday, a great girl will come along and see that. You just have to let it out in the light once in a while for them to see. OK?" she pleaded.

Chuck just nodded quietly as he finished his food and began clean up. "So, How was work? And classes? Learn any gruesome nursing horror stories today?" Chuck inquired with a playful grin on his face. Ellie responded with a slap on the shoulder as they both worked to clear the table, put leftovers away and tackle the dishes. They continued with a lighthearted conversation about her days events, which were not largely different from any other day.

They finally bind each other good night, as it was getting late and they both had to get up in the morning.

"Night Chuck. Love you little brother." she professed as she gave him an Ellie bear hug.

""Night, El. I love you too." Chuck pulled away from the hug with a smile as they went to their respective rooms.

Chuck lay in bed reflecting on the days events, while listening to the radio. Thoughts of Sarah kept creeping into his mind. His meeting with her today had not been what he expected. He didn't know much about her personally, only superficial things really. She was smart, beautiful obviously, was a varsity cheerleader, she ran cross country. Those things were only surface deep. He had discovered to day that she was a kind person as well. Those seemed to be in short supply at school. He caught himself subconsciously humming along to the radio when he realized that he was humming along to Kylie Minogue's _Can't Get You out of My Head . Oh brother. Chuck, you need help. _

He promptly turned off the radio and rolled over to go to sleep.

* * *

A/N: So there we have it. Another chapter down. Let's see what tomorrow will bring.

I want to thank everyone again for reading and please PM me or leave a review to let me know what you think or if you have any comments to share. This is a learning experience for me so I appreciate your input.

A/N2: So I am a fan of music and will likely make mention of songs throughout. I think that music adds a depth of feeling to a text or movie that words and pictures just cannot. So I may choose to mention songs that I feel convey what I cannot in words. I'll likely not make public playlists of these songs like others have done, but they should all be available on Spotify for a listen to go along with the story.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Welcome back. The saga continues and our friends are back at school.

WARNING: There will be some bad language, and some derogatory language too, throughout this chapter and quite likely others as well. If this bothers you, don't continue reading and don't attend high school or college...or any public place. Because in the real world, colorful language abounds.

I will use language that may be offensive to you. I hope so! I find it offensive as well and it is not part of my normal vernacular. These words, much like in real life, are meant to be offensive and hurtful by the characters that spew them. They do not in anyway represent my personal views.

If you need to go, the exit is that way - and no hard feelings.

With that happy crap out of the way...on with the show. OH wait…

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. Nor do I own a copy of Vanilla Ice's _To the Extreme_ album. Ok...That last part was a lie. But the Chuck part...that part was true.

* * *

Chapter 3

Wednesday morning at Burbank High School was much the same as any other day. Chuck Bartowski walked the halls, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, hoping to not draw unwanted attention. That was a difficult feat given he was roughly 6'3" now, and stood out like a sore thumb among the throngs of teens pouring through the hallway. He almost always walked with a slump in his shoulders. In part to make himself slightly shorter and in some small measure because he usually had a dejected feeling walking the halls at school.

Few days went by where he was not anonymously punched in the back, flicked in the ear, shoulder blocked into a locker by "accident" or his books were seen sliding down the hallway and summarily stepped on or kicked. As they were not allowed to carry backpacks between classes, it was open season on whatever textbooks, notebooks or folders he was carrying. All the while enduring the name calling and laughter of those walking by. "Freak", "gay", "fag", "geek", or "nerd"; well, that one he didn't mind so much.

"Nerd" he could wear with a badge of honor. A title not bestowed but earned through a life-long pursuit of Nerd-vana. Now "geek" he was not fond of but he attributed it to their lack of understanding of the difference between "nerd" and "geek". So he would allow it, figuring they meant the former.

Although the term "freak" denotes an abnormality of some sort, Chuck saw it simply as being different. If different meant he wasn't like the rest of the assholes at school, then he was fine with that designation. Of course he knew they meant it as an insult but he tried to let it all roll off his back as best he could. The terms "gay" and "fag" presented mixed emotions. He was not offended by being placed in those categories so much as he was angered at people weaponizing those words; making them hateful. Besides, what business was it of theirs if he was? They were going to think whatever they wanted anyway, so who cares. Chuck was quite secure in his masculinity (such as it was) and had no uncertainty on which side of the fence he firmly landed. But the heart wants what the heart wants, so who is he to judge anyone else. Living in glass houses and all.

The name calling he could deal with, but at times the general insults hurled at him could take a toll. Assumptions about his mother's "promiscuity" and the like, while perhaps true in some ways, opened wounds that he thought long scarred over. People had no clue as to his family history, as the only person who knew was Morgan and he had been gone for more than 7 months now. Besides, who would he tell? These were just the generic, hurtful ramblings of misguided teenagers hoping to earn a laugh from their friends.

As Chuck was mindlessly walking to 3rd period, keeping his head down and not making eye contact as usual, a cheerful voice broke his concentration.

"Hey, Chuck." he heard uttered as the voice passed behind him. He turned around in wonder to see who had actually referred to him by name in the hall...and a girl no less? As he spun he saw the bouncing of a blonde ponytail weaving through the masses. He apparently spun himself around a little too forcefully and ended up bouncing off the lockers with his left shoulder, making a hell of a racket. Chuck fumbled to regain his balance as people grumbled and pushed past him. He stood to his full height to see if he could spot who it was, but there were too many people bustling through the halls to tell. He pulled himself together and headed off to class.

Chuck had a hard time focusing in classes today. In large part he already knew the subject material, but he always tried to pay attention as a courtesy to the teachers. Today his mind kept drifting to the voice in the hallway. There was really only one girl he had spoken to in...well...OK. There was only one girl he had spoken to, and that was Sarah Walker. Surely she would not risk talking to him in the hallways at class change? That would be suicide. No. It had to be someone else. Likely someone doing it on a dare or something. Nobody said "Hi" to him.

Lunch came around and Chuck found his usual spot under a tree in the courtyard where it was relatively quiet and out of the way. People were less likely to bother him here because they would have to walk a ways from the outside tables to come hassle him. He opened his brown bag lunch and began to get his PB&J while listening to his iPod, drowning out the rest of the world.

Once his sandwich and apple were gone, he rested with his back against the tree. Listening to music, watching grass grow just generally trying to forget that the world around him existed. That tranquility was broken as bits of white and red rained down on him from above. The first time this occurred he was rather startled, as one would imagine. If this were only the second time, you'd think it would warrant a repeat of that feeling. Alas, Chuck remained calm and did not even flinch this time. He slowly looked above him to examine the impact mark where someone's apple had managed to disintegrate against the tree about 18 inches above his head. Chuck eyed the lunch crowd with a flat stare as the culprits rolled in their chairs. Seeing no point in trying to make a fuss over it, he simply went back to the solitude of his music until lunch was over.

As Chuck walked the halls to his 5th period class, Pre-Calc, he realized that his palms were starting to sweat and he was getting a little nervous. This would be the first time he would see Sarah since their tutoring session at her house yesterday. He was still trying to get over the fact that he was in HER house; the Sanctum Sanctorum! OK...so it turns out it is just a house. It was a very nice house though; homey. A nice family lived there. That was certainly something. Although he had a nice family too when it came down to it. A family of two granted, but they were pretty happy, weren't they?

Entering the room and finding his seat, lost in thought, he hadn't even bothered to see if she was here. He usually sat in the back corner where he found from experience was the safest place to avoid projectiles during class. From this vantage point he could just see her between the rows of people as she sat in the front row. Her golden hair pulled into a tight ponytail, sunglasses resting on top of her head. She always sat in the front row of all of the classes he had been in with her. She was always engaged, asked questions and answered many of them too. She really was quite smart, and kind he'd come to find out, on top of being….well, breathtaking.

Class came to an end and as people were collecting their things, Sarah rose from her seat, peering around the classroom. Finally spotting him, she made her way toward him calling his name.

"Hey. Chuck?" her voice pierced through the rustling of the room and it was almost as if time stopped. Chuck swore he saw a pencil, motionless in mid-freefall. The eyes of everyone still in the room shot immediately toward them.

"Hey, I have cheerleading tonight and I was wondering if you would be able to meet right after school so I can get some work done beforehand? Is that alright?" Sarah asked, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Chuck lost the ability to form words for a moment as he stared at her and then noticed the dozen or so eyes glued to them as if watching a trainwreck. _Oh this is a trainwreck alright._ "Um...uh..yea. Sh-sure. No problem." he managed to get out without choking on his own tongue.

"Great! Thank you for helping on such short notice. Where can I meet you?" Sarah looked at him inquisitively as he seemed to be quite distracted.

"Um..I uh….I guess the library? Since you don't ...uh… ya know.. Have a lot of time. Does that work?" Chuck stammered.

"Sure. That works. Same place as yesterday. See ya then." Sarah smiled and walked out of the room as all of the onlookers' eyes followed her in unison.

Chuck collected his things and was on his way out right after when all of those eyes suddenly shot toward him, as if locking on a target. As Chuck tried to make his way through the crowd he whispered "Excuuuse me. Yeah...um...gonna slip right….yeah, right uh….through here. Thaaanks". He quickly exited and made his way to the restroom.

Splashing some cold water on his face, he tried to curb the flow of blood to his cheeks and ears. He braced his hands on the sink and stared at himself in the mirror, water dripping off his nose and chin.

"What. The. Hell... was that?" Chuck blew out a long breath to compose himself. "Oh this is not good. Not good at all! This shit is gonna be all over school before the day is over. GAAH!" he grunted in frustration. He took a deep breath through his nose. "Nope. It's fine. It'll be fine. Don't stress out. I'm sure it's nothing. Nothing to worry about. Just get back out there and ….hide! Yeah, hide...No! ... No! … Be a man for once! Just stand up and take whatever comes." Chuck pronounced.

Just as he was drying his face and hands to leave, one of the toilets flushed and a senior, Brent Thomas, walked out to wash his hands, eyeing Chuck curiously. The realization that he had not been as alone as he thought throughout his ramblings washed over him like a polar vortex. His mind raced trying to come up with an excuse for the display he just put on. When all he could come up with was rehearsal for a one-man play, he decided that was not going to help his situation. So he simply left and didn't look back.

Chuck's 6th period class was study hall (a.k.a. Bulldog Time) so he normally spent that time in the computer lab or AV area. Today he thought the AV area was more appropriate because he was certain to be alone there. Mr. Mowery was in charge of AV for the school as well as all of the lighting and sound system in the theatre (don't let Mowery hear you call it an auditorium; he's touchy that way). Mowery had trained in theatrical technical production in college, but as the L.A. area had no shortage of people with degrees in theatre, he was little more than an AV guy now. He was only moderately bitter about it but was pretty cool to hang out with. Mowery despised most of the "self-important, stuck-up little shits" that wandered these halls, likely because they treated him like crap. Chuck could relate.

Chuck made his way to the empty theatre and sat in the third row back, feet up on the chair in front of him. It was quiet and peaceful here. He could escape all the shit he dealt with all day in the halls or in class. Admiring the new lights and speakers mounted on the sides of the stage reminded him of the day he installed those back before Thanksgiving...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was mid-November and Chuck was staying late after school to help install new lighting and sound equipment for the theatre in advance of the upcoming Christmas Choir Concert. Chuck had been working with Mowery for almost two years now, maintaining the AV equipment, helping to run sound and lights for assemblies, school concerts, plays and the like.

When Chuck had finished with the install, it was well after school hours and Mr. Mowery was in his office watching TV (likely drinking his dinner again) since he didn't have cable at his apartment. Seeing as Mowery was occupied, Chuck thought it would be a good time to play with the new equipment for a while. Naturally, one would have to test this equipment out to ensure...proper working order. Right? Chuck was more than happy to oblige. He connected his iPod to the auxiliary input on the sound board and proceeded to shake the theatre.

Chuck has always had an eclectic taste in music: Jazz, R&B, Metal, Grunge, Pop, and even classical. But one of his guilty pleasures was Broadway. He had stumbled upon musicals on TV watching Gene Kelly and Debbie Reynolds _Singin' in the Rain_ or Natalie Wood and Rita Moreno in _West Side Story_. With a wealth of music at his fingertips online, he expanded to Les Miserables, Phantom of the Opera, Rent, Pippin and more. He enjoyed singing along in his room at home since he was usually alone at night, with Ellie at work.

After several songs he figured he had given the speakers a big enough workout. Now it came time for Chuck to test the mic levels on the new system, so he figured this may be the only time he would be able to sing in a setting like this, seeing as nobody was around. He pocketed his iPod and connected the new wired mic to the sound board. After double checking the levels with a few words (_Check...Check...One...Sibilance...Sibilance)_ he decided on a song that he thought would work well. He approached he mic stand and he began to sing one of his favorites, _Corner of the Sky _from Pippin.

Everything has its season

Everything has its time

Show me a reason

And I'll soon show you a rhyme

Cats sit on the window sill

Children sit in the show

Why do I feel I don't fit in

Anywhere I go

Rivers belong where they can ramble

Eagles belong where they can fly

I've got to be where my spirit can run free

Gotta find my corner, of the sky

As he finished the first chorus he heard an enthusiastic clapping come from the side door of the theatre. He immediately choked to a halt and looked around in abject horror to see who was clapping. Mrs. Davis, the music teacher and choir director was practically running toward the stage clapping.

"Mrs. Davis! I'm so, so sorry! I uh….I didn't know anyone was still here and we were just finishing up the new installs and...and we needed to test the mic levels…" stammered Chuck as he fumbled with the microphone, beet red from his neck to his ears.

"Young man! ...yu...Young man! Slow down! Please! Stop!" the older woman chuckled at the clearly embarrassed and spiraling young man.

Chuck finally managed to halt all the words pouring out of his face, mouthing a silent "Sorry".

"Son, you are not in trouble. Please calm down. I was just in my office going over music selections for the spring concerts and the spring musical when I heard the music shaking the walls." smirking at Chuck as she continued. "I just came down to see what all the racket was about then I heard Pippin and I was floored. Young man, where on Earth have you been hiding? That was amazing and a capella no less!".

He didn't quite know what to say. He was certainly embarrassed that someone had heard him singing, but he never thought he was any good. Sure he loved to sing but loving to do something does not equate to being any good at it.

"What's your name son? You do go to school here, right?" Mrs. Davis inquired.

"I'm..uh..I'm Chuck. Chuck Bartowski. I'm a junior here ma'am." Chuck replied shakily.

"Chuck. Why have I not seen you before? Why the hell are you not in my choir?" she almost growled. "We are always desperately short on male voices and with a voice like yours...WOW." the woman was clearly taken aback. "You HAVE to come see me in my office tomorrow. We'll get you added to the choir after the holidays," she demanded.

"Um...I uh. I...I don't know about that, Mrs. Davis. I've never been in a choir before and I'm not too keen on the idea of ...you know...with singing in front of people." Chuck implored as he was clearly uneasy.

"Look. Chuck. I understand, but the great thing with being in a choir is that you are not alone. There are going to be dozens of other people up there with you. Not to mention, with your height, you'll certainly be in the back row with lots of people between you and the audience. We really do need you, Chuck. You would be doing me and your fellow students a big favor by joining." Mrs. Davis was laying it on thick, sensing his apprehension.

Chuck was so torn right now. On the one hand was doing something he loved and being able to help out a teacher and kids in the choir. Yet on the other...paralyzing fear and possible humiliation in front of a crowd of his peers. "Can-can I think about this for a little bit? I'm not sure if I can fit it into my class schedule plus I work after school too. Not to mention it's a ...pretty scary prospect for me." he pleaded with the woman.

Conceding momentary defeat Mrs. Davis continued "Ok, Chuck. But after the Christmas break is over and you get back into the swing of things, I want to have this conversation again. OK? Deal?" giving Chuck a raised eyebrow.

"Deal, Mrs. Davis. An-and have a great holiday," he chimed in with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks Chuck. You too!" she exclaimed. She turned and walked toward the exit and before leaving she called over her shoulder "I'll see you in the new year, Mr. Bartowski!" and closed the door behind her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once the bell rang indicating the end of 6th period, Chuck made his way to the library study room where he had first met Sarah the day before. He was still pretty nervous but was trying to remain calm. Yesterday had gone well. There was no reason to believe that today would be any different. He pulled out his materials and was getting situated when Sarah made her way into the room.

"Sorry, I'm running a little late. Some people can't take a hint. Annnnyway. Thanks for agreeing to meet me on such short notice. I have about an hour before I have to go and change for cheerleading practice." Sarah explained as she pulled out her notebook and pencil.

"Sure thing. So uh….where did you want to start? We have the test on Friday, so what topics are you still unsure about?" Chuck inquired. He sat patiently trying to do his best to stay focused on her face. He didn't want to be "that guy" and come off as a creep. He was more respectful than that.

"Chuck! I'm freaking out more than a little bit about this test. I REALLY need to do well. Ugg. OK." she sighed as she flipped through some pages of the textbook then continued. "Ah. Here unit 7.14. Can you go over this again? I think I am getting it but I'm a little unsure," looking hopefully at Chuck.

He smiled and began to go over the material with her in a calm, easy manner that truly put her at ease. Chuck had a way of explaining things that put it into a context that was easier to understand. It was as if he was beginning to understand how her mind worked, how she processed things, and was able to frame the material in such a way as to capitalize on her strengths. They spent the remainder of the hour going over various topics from her study guide until the alarm on her phone cut their session short.

"Man. That time already? That didn't seem like very long. Alright….well. Thanks so much for your help. I actually feel a little better about this test now. If I cram tonight and tomorrow I MIGHT be ready." Sarah chuckled at herself as she was putting her things back in her bag.

"Hey Chuck? Um...could I...I mean would you mind if I called you...if I had questions? I'm just certain that I am going to be studying and get stuck." Sarah looked at him with almost a pleading look on her face. How was he supposed to resist that?

"Uh...Sure! Whatever you need. Um.. here." Chuck tore a piece of notebook paper out and jotted his name and phone number down, handing it to her. "This is my cell phone number. Ellie made us get cell phones since we are on the move so much, with different schedules. So you can reach me where ever. I'm always up late, so call if you need anything." Chuck smiled at Sarah with a hint of color in his checks, letting go of the piece of paper.

"You are awesome, Chuck. Thank you so much! I promise I will only call in cases of emergency. Damn! I gotta run. I'll catch ya tomorrow." Sarah said over her shoulder as she left the library.

As Chuck watched Sarah disappear into the hallway he thought to himself, "Did I just give my number to Sarah Freakin' Walker?". He shook his head at himself as if to bring himself back to reality. "OK, Chuck. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. The chances of her calling you are pretty damn slim. Plus this is only for tutoring help. So stop freaking out about it," he internally berated himself.

Chuck went by his locker to grab his jacket and drop off his books. Sure it was Burbank, California, but even in Burbank, January was still in the 50s, which felt like freezing to him. On his way out of the school he had to pass by the gymnasium where he could hear the distinctive squeak of shoes and balls bouncing on the polished maple floors. As he got closer to the doors into the gym he could also make out the synchronized chanting of what he assumed must be the cheerleaders practicing.

Slowing as he walked up to the door he could see the basketball team practicing on the half of the gym nearest the door. On the far side, he could make out the cheerleaders grouped together, laughing as some were demonstrating choreography for some cheer they were working on. As the group parted slightly, he spotted her. Sarah was wearing a white T-shirt and rather short shorts, with legs from here to next Tuesday. He was spellbound, standing there as if frozen in time. Watching her laugh and smile amongst her friends was breathtaking; Sarah Walker in her natural habitat. The concept of laughing and having fun with friends was a relatively foreign concept to him, but it seemed so effortless to her. He was rather violently ripped from his daze as a basketball slammed into his stomach.

"Move your ass, Nerd!" shouted one of the players as his teammates rolled in laughter pointing at Chuck.

Mortified, Chuck collected himself to exit the scene glancing past the cheerleaders, many of which were chuckling and pointing in his direction. Just before turning to leave he made eye contact with Sarah for a brief instant. Her brow was furrowed and her lips pulled tight. She did NOT look happy. Clearly he was busted. She was most certainly thinking he was following or stalking her like some creep. He quickly averted his gaze and as he made his hasty exit, he just made out her voice as he passed out of view of the door.

"Nice. Real mature guys." with no small amount of irritation in her voice.

Chuck quickly left the building berating himself the all the way to work. "You're such an idiot Bartowski! What the hell is the matter with you? Now there is going to be hell to pay when...no. IF there is a next tutoring session. She probably thinks you're as weird and creepy as everyone else claims you are. God! So stupid!". Eventually he got it out of his system, realizing there was nothing he could really do about it now. He'd just bury himself in work to take his mind off it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thursday morning came too soon. Chuck had spent way too much time online last night chatting with folks on the IRC channels he frequented. Swapping code snippets and inside tips and tricks from these private channels was how he learned so much about obtaining "educational" copies of software and "borrowing" access to various remote systems. He was not into anything nefarious, but if he had been so inclined…

His day was no more eventful than any other day. It blended in with the countless other days of staring at his shoes as he walked through the halls, keeping to himself as best he could. He was heading to his Pre-Calc class and he was dragging his feet; intentionally trying to make it just before the bell so that there would be not time before class started for Sarah to openly berate him for yesterday's …"event". Thankfully his plan paid off and he got to his seat just as the bell rang and class started. He at least had a 57 minute stay of execution.

Once class was finished, he tried to collect his things and vacate the room as quickly as possible, in hopes that he could avoid Sarah's wrath for just a bit longer. He stood and turned toward the door to leave but his path was blocked by a tall, leggy blonde.

"GAAH!" Chuck jumped in surprise. "S-Sarah. Uh.. H-Hi. Um. What...uh..How-how's it going?" he babbled as he tried to regain his composure and failing miserably.

"Hey Chuck. You got a sec to talk?" she inquired with a rather flat look on her face. Ugg. A talk. This was not going to be good.

Trying not to let his anxiety show he responded "Sh-sure. I have some time. What's up?"

"Chuck, about yesterday...at the gym?" she paused, searching for the words to continue.

"Yeah. That….Look, Sarah. I'm...I'm really sorry. I-" he blurted out before Sarah put a hand up to stop him. Her face turning from flat to perplexed as she stared at him.

"Chuck? What..what are YOU apologizing for? I'm the one that's sorry. Those assholes were being mean and childish. I can't believe them. You didn't do anything wrong. Those ... jackasses just enjoy tormenting other people to make themselves feel better about their own inadequacies." Sarah fuming.

"Sarah. It-It's fine, really. Wh-Why are you apologizing? You had nothing to do with it. I just...I shouldn't have been there in the first place…" Chuck trailed off as his face began to flush in embarrassment, recalling the reason he had been standing here in the first place.

"No, Chuck! Don't you dare try to condone the shit that these people pull. You're twice the person they are and I'm just sorry that I have to be grouped with some of those people. I can't stand most of them." Sarah was clearly angry and impassioned but Chuck was not sure why..._Wait...did she just say…? What did she just say?_

Chuck was speechless and could only stare at her in wide-eyed wonder. _Twice the person?_

"I'm ...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice to you. Those people just make me so … so mad." she sighed as she took a breath in an attempt to find her calm. "I also wanted to thank you again for the help yesterday. I'm going to be cramming tonight for this test tomorrow. If all goes well, hopefully I'll actually pass it." she continued with a self-deprecating smile.

"Hey. You'll do great! You're brilliant and I have every confidence that you will crush that test tomorrow," Chuck interrupted.

Sarah pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. A smile crept across her face as she looked up at him, the color rising in her cheeks. "Thanks Chuck. Well, I have to get to my next class. I'll see you tomorrow." she backed away squeezing her books a little tighter and turned and left. Chuck stood there with a stupid smile on his face, lost in thought for a moment longer before he too left and headed to the AV office to finish out his day.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck had finished his shift at Ward's and was walking in the door of his apartment building when his cell phone wrang. It was most likely Ellie because...well nobody but Ellie really knew his number or had a reason to call him. He was perplexed when he saw a number he didn't recognize so he apprehensively answered it as he unlocked the door into his apartment.

"Hello?..." Chuck answered.

"Chuck?" a panicked female voice asked.

"Yeah. This..this is Chuck." he responded as he tossed his stuff on the couch and turned his full attention to the call.

"Hi. This...this is Sarah. Sarah Walker? I'm … I'm really sorry to be calling you but…" her voice trailed off and became quiet.

"Sarah? What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Chuck, I'm freaking out! I...I've been looking at this stuff for hours now and I thought it made sense. But...but now, I..I dunno. I'm scared Chuck." her voice going quiet over this admission. "I've never struggle in any class before and this...this scares me that maybe I'm not as prepared for college as I should be. That...that…" she was clearly spiraling which seemed so out of character for her.

Chuck interrupted with a calm, soothing tone. "Sarah. Sarah! Listen to me. OK? It is perfectly natural to be nervous. Alright? I know that you understand this material, you just need to trust yourself. As for being prepared for college? Pfft. You are leaps and bounds ahead of everyone else. I can see the dedication and drive that you have to succeed. I have no doubt that you will not only ace this test tomorrow, but you will come out the other side stronger for it."

There was silence on the other end. It lasted long enough that Chuck had to look at the phone to see if the call had dropped. Finally the silence was broken with a shaky voice.

"Thank you, Chuck. That..that means a lot….Umm...would uh. Would you have any time tonight to maybe go over some of this stuff with me again? You know. A last minute cram session?" Sarah pleaded. The sounds of cabinets and various doors opening and closing could be hard in the background.

"Uh..Yeah. Sure. Whatever...whatever you need. Sarah? Uh...are you in a Scooby Doo episode or something? I hear tons of doors opening and closing." Chuck asked with a slight chuckle.

Sarah responded with a wet laugh. "Neiow.. I'm trying to find something to eat in this place, but there's nothing that isn't frozen or would take too much effort to cook. My Mom is at a soccer game with my sister, so it's just me."

Without even giving it a second thought Chuck offered "I can cook for you." He then realized how odd that sounded so he quickly corrected himself. "Um..what I mean is, I'm already cooking supper for my sister and I. You are welcome to join us. Then...then we can study. That work?"

"Wow. You cook? Um..sure. That sounds really good actually." Sarah professed.

"Great. Are you a uh...a vegetarian or have any weird food allergies or aversions I should know about?" he inquired a bit apprehensively.

Sarah let out a snicker. "No. Nothing like that. Thanks for asking though."

"Great well, we will probably eat in about 30 minutes when my sister gets here". Chuck gave her his address and basic instructions on how to get there and hung up with her. He quickly added the number she called from to his contact list as "Sarah W.". He chuckled at himself for adding the last initial. Like he would ever have multiple Sarahs in his contacts that differentiating them would be a problem. As it was he only had Ward's, Ellie and some take-out places in his contacts.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ellie entered the apartment with a flourish "Honey! I'm home.", as she dropped her keys in a bowl by the door and kicked off her shoes. She dumped off the rest of her things in her room and came to the kitchen to check on Chuck.

"Hey, Sis. How was your day?" Chuck asked as he continued his work preparing supper.

"Wow. That all smells amazing. Same ole same ole. We talked about infectious diseases tonight, so that was interesting… and gross." Ellie chuckled.

"Hey El. Um...I hope it's alright but I kind of invited someone over for supper tonight. I'm going to help them study for a test tomorrow." with a sheepish almost scared look on his face.

Ellie's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wow. Sure. That's great. Looks like you made plenty of food. He's welcome to stay."

Chuck did not want to correct Ellie on her use of pronouns for fear of her reaction, so he just let it go. As if on queue, there was a knock at the door. Before Chuck could get a word out, Ellie was already at the door. She pulled it open so see a beautiful young woman with flowing blonde hair standing there with a book bag over her shoulder. Ellie's eyebrows nearly shot off her face completely as she made no attempts to mask the look of astonishment on her face.

"Hi. Is..Chuck here?" the younger woman inquired with a slight bit of hesitation.

Ellie stood silent for a moment before she came to her senses and quickly invited her in. "Yes! Yes. Please, Come in. I'm Ellie. Chuck's sister. You must be Sarah?" Ellie was almost vibrating with excitement.

"Yes. I'm Sarah. It's nice to meet you Ellie". Sarah walked into the small apartment and stood, uncertain of what to do with herself.

Ellie immediately turned into "Hostess Ellie" guiding Sarah through the apartment." Please. Set you stuff down on the coffee table and come have a seat in the dining area. Supper should be about ready."

Sarah did as ordered and sat quietly at the small dining table uncertain what to say if anything. Just as it was beginning to feel a little awkward, Chuck appeared with two plates, setting one in front of Sarah and the other in front of Ellie.

"Bon Appetit." Chuck offered with his best French accent.

Ellie was enjoying the shocked look on Sarah's face as the plate was offered. The food was not particularly fancy, but for a teenage boy, on a budget no less, he could work wonders.

"Wow Chuck. This looks and smells amazing! You made this?" Sarah asked in surprise

"Um..yeah. It's not much really. Italian beef sandwich with provolone and herb roasted new potatoes on the side. I didn't dip the sandwich cause not everyone like soggy bread. There are some bowls with au ju there and condiments for the potatoes if you want. I like ranch dressing and hot sauce personally." Chuck pointed out the items around the table. "What can I get you to drink?"

Still a bit surprised, "Um..water is fine. Thanks."

Chuck got drinks for everyone and eventually sat himself to start eating. Everyone ate in comfortable silence which transitioned into moments of small talk and comments about the food.

"Chuck. I don't get it. You went to school all day, then went to work after and still had time to make all this? Do you have a clone or something?" Sarah chuckled as she savored more of the potatoes.

"No. No clones I know of anyway. I'm sure one of me is more than enough. But um.. I just put the meat in the crockpot this morning with the seasonings. I par-cooked the potatoes last night and then tossed with seasoning and put in the oven when I got home. Not a big deal really. I hope it all tastes OK." Chuck looked expectantly at the ladies around the table.

"OK? This is soooo good, Chuck. Really! The meat is so moist and tender. Mmmm. Besides, I was looking at saltine crackers and a can of fruit cocktail as my dinner choices." she finished with a laugh.

"Sarah, so Chuck was telling me you are really involved at school. You're a cheerleader? Is that right?" Ellie inquired, clearly changing the subject.

A little taken aback Sarah, pushing some stray hair behind her ears."Um, Yeah. I'm a … varsity cheerleader for football and basketball."

Ellie continued her interrogation "Really? That must take a lot of time out of your schedule. Is your boyfriend on one of the teams? Do you get to see him play?"

Chuck knew exactly what Ellie was doing but he was rather helpless to prevent it. If he jumped in front of the "Ellie train" he was likely to become the new focus of her efforts.

"Uh...I..uh..I don't have a boyfriend. And yes it does keep me busy. I really only joined cheerleading because they did not have a gymnastics program here. So it gives me an outlet for that. But mostly it is a resume builder for college. Having extracurricular activities and club memberships to add to my college applications, the better chance I have for acceptance and scholarships." Sarah shrugged as she wiped her mouth with her napkin placing it on her plate.

"So you aren't really a "cheerleader" at heart? It sounds like you have your future planned out for yourself. What do you plan to go into in college?" Ellie inquired.

"Yeah...I guess. I don't really have a lot in common with the other girls on the squad, but they are nice enough to me. As for college, I am not completely decided but I'd like to study languages, maybe cultural anthropology? I hope that once I get into classes in college I will get a better idea." Sarah confessed.

"I think that is enough with the 20 questions, El. Sarah? You ready to get started? I'll let Ellie clean up since I cooked." Chuck interrupted with a grin on his face.

They spent the next hour and a half reviewing topics that Sarah was still struggling with until she was more comfortable with them. Chuck gave her words of encouragement in the hopes that it will build confidence in her.

"Alright. It's just past 10 o'clock. You should get a good night's rest before the test tomorrow. I have every confidence that you will crush this test tomorrow, Sarah. I have faith in you. '_You're good enough. You're smart enough and doggone it, people like you!' _." Chuck smirked but by the quizzical look on her face he was guessing she didn't get the reference.

"You know. Stuart Smalley? SNL? You know what, nevermind. The point is, have faith in yourself. Trust yourself. You are amazingly brilliant and that test doesn't stand a chance against Sarah "Freakin" Walker! Got it?" he exclaimed as he pointed at Sarah.

Sarah didn't know what to say to the rather impassioned vote of confidence that Chuck had just displayed. Nobody had ever demonstrated that much faith in her before. Perhaps her mother, but she had never put it into so many words. She did feel inspired and feed off of his confidence in her. A smile crept across her face as she nodded at Chuck.

"Thank you Chuck. For everything." Sarah admitted in a humble tone.

"You're welcome. Now go on. Get outta here!" he motioned to the door with a playful grin on his face. "Oh. Wait! Did you drive? Or take the bus?"

"I took the bus." she replied with a questioning look.

"Ellie! I'm taking the car to drive Sarah home. Be back in a bit!" he shouted, grabbed the keys and lead Sarah out of the apartment.

The drive to Sarah's house was spent in comfortable silence. The radio played just loud enough to be heard over the sounds of the road and traffic. He pulled into Sarah's driveway and put the car in park. Chuck wiped his hands on his pant legs and cleared his throat.

"Welp. Heeere we are. Safe and sound. Thanks for coming over for dinner. I know it wasn't much and our place is a little cramped, but it was nice having you. I don't have people over very often. Well, never really. So thanks." he ended with a small self-deprecating smile as he glanced over to her.

Sarah looked up to Chuck as he turned "It was my pleasure. And thank you for all the help. It really means a lot."

Silence fell between them as they sat rather unsure of what to do at that moment. Just then, the song changed on the radio as if the cosmos was playing some cruel joke on Chuck. _Kiss Me_ by Sixpence None The Richer began to play. As the first lyrics were sung, Chuck's eyebrows shot up and he slapped the controls on the radio, turning it off with no small amount of fumbling. With an amused chuckle, Sarah cleared her throat.

"Thanks again Chuck. I'll see you tomorrow." Sarah said as she opened the car door and stepped out. Chuck watched as she made her way to the house, passing through the headlights of his car causing her golden hair to shimmer and dance as she walked. Almost as if unaware, he turned the radio back on and continued to listen to the song as she got to her front door and unlocked it. She turned back to him, smiled and waved as she entered the house. Chuck returned the wave and watched as she closed the door behind her. Staring at the door for a moment longer enjoying the song, he spoke softly "Good night Sarah" before backing away and heading home.

* * *

A/N: And there we have it. If you made it this far, congratulations. There is more to come but reviews or PMs are welcome. Everyone that has reviewed so far, thank you so much. It is really great to hear your comments. Keep them coming.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: When last we left our teens, a test was looming. A new day dawns, so let's see how they fare. Welcome to Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chapter 4

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was different about today. It was a Friday morning, like any other, as Chuck made his way through the halls of school. He occasionally got the odd stare as people passed but that was not entirely foreign for him, so he didn't think much of it. However, all through lunch he noticed a few people, here and there, looking his way and whispering to their neighbor. Not in and of itself unfamiliar but he thought he must have something in his hair, on his face, or maybe there was another sign on his back.

He made his way to the restroom to look things over. Glancing in the mirror, twisting side to side to make sure nothing was taped to his back again, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. He shrugged and as he stared at himself in the mirror it struck him. The face staring back at him was…. different. There was...just a hint of ...a smile? Hmm. He did feel a little more...uh... "cheery" than usual. Not " run and dance through halls" kind of cheery, but he was, dare he say, in a good mood. Being in a good mood was not completely alien to him, but it was the first time he could ever recall experiencing it at school. Not certain what to make of it, and not wanting to overanalyze it, he made his way to class.

Chuck walked into Mr. Burns' class and started toward his usual seat in the back corner when something gave him pause. He glanced at the front of the class and saw Sarah sitting in the front row as she did everyday. Most people were too afraid to sit in the front row for fear of being a target for Mr. Burns' questions during class. She was visibly nervous, tapping her pencil on the desk at a blurring speed, her left knee bouncing in time, all the while biting her left thumbnail. Without really thinking he found himself quietly sitting down in the desk beside her. She was so lost in thought that she had not noticed. She seemed to be the only one though. Mr. Burns was standing in the front of the class, just in front of Chuck and Sarah, waiting for the rest of the class to shuffle in and be seated. Mr. Burns was staring at Chuck, then looking from side to side and back at Chuck, as if unsure what was happening. Many others in the class gave quizzical looks as they found seats. The entire year so far, Chuck had always sat in the back corner, as far away from others as possible. Seeing him in the front row of all places was a blatant disturbance in the Matrix.

The bell rang and Mr. Burns got everyone's attention, suggesting that they take this time to ask last minute questions before he began to pass out the test. Sarah was pulled from her musings and looked at her surroundings before turning her attention to the teacher. A second later her eyebrows shot up and jaw dropped slightly as she whipped her head to look at Chuck . A look of shock and surprise painted across her face as Chuck returned her gaze with a sheepish smile and a shrug. Sarah managed to close her mouth but still stared at Chuck with a questioning look. Chuck's smile became more confident as he looked into Sarah's deep azure eyes. Subtly pointing at her he whispered, "Hey. You're Sarah Freakin' Walker. You got this!". The look on Chuck's face made no room for argument. It was now Sarah's turn to brandish a sheepish smile as she visibly relaxed and nodded at him in response. Mouthing "Thank you" she looked down at her desk taking in a deep, cleansing breath and then looked up to accept the test from Mr. Burns.

The bell rang as a few stragglers scrambled to scratch down their last desperate attempts for at least partial credit for questions they were woefully unprepared for. All the tests were collected as people began to filter out of the room. Chuck looked at Sarah expectantly as if to say "Well?". Sarah had a sideways smile and shrugged. "I dunno. I think I did OK. " Looking up at Chuck, her expression turned into a full smile. "Chuck. Thank you again for everything. I mean it….I uh. I gotta run and get to my next class. Have a good weekend." She waved as she left the classroom.

Chuck turned to Mr. Burns, now that the classroom was empty. "Um. Mr. Burns?"

"Yeah, Chuck?" the teacher raised an eyebrow while still looking over papers as he set his desk.

"So...I've been working with Sarah...you know...tutoring with her. She has been really stressed about this test. I was wondering….would...would you mind grading her test early? I think she will stress and stew over it all weekend without knowing." Chuck pleaded.

"Hmm. And I suppose you would like to be the one to tell her the results?" Mr. Burns tried to hide the mischievous smile on his face.

"Well….I...uh...I mean….Sure. I just know how determined she is to do well in your class and I just think if she knew one way or the other, it would help her to not freak out about it all weekend. You know?" Chuck was really hoping he could convince his teacher to help him out this one time.

Mr. Burns wrote some notes on the paper he had been staring at and then jotted some things down in his notebook before closing it. With a flat look on his face, he looked at Chuck. "Mr. Bartowski. I cannot share the results of her test with you." Chuck looked at his shoes and visibly slumped where he stood." However….As I have to stay here and grade the rest of these tests before the weekend, I will be unable to deliver this to Ms. Walker. If you would be so kind, could you see that she gets it?" Chuck's head shot up in surprise to see the paper offered by Mr. Burns, who was no longer trying to hide the smile on his face.

"Y-Yes. Uh...absolutely. Thank you, Sir! I'll make sure she gets it." Chuck took the offered pages and left the room like a shot. As he rushed down the hall he peaked at the paper and saw that it was in fact Sarah's test. In red ink written across the top of the page was "97% A" . "YES!" Chuck exclaimed as he jumped and shot his fist in the air in triumph, much to the surprise of those near him in the hall. He wasn't sure where Sarah's last class was or where her locker was, but maybe she had cheer practice and he could catch her there.

Chuck slowed his walk now that his sense of urgency had deflated somewhat and read over the test. He was deep in concentration so he missed the person coming around the corner in a similar distracted state. The two collided into each other, but as the speed was relatively slow, it was more awkward than painful.

Chuck stepped back in surprise and embarrassment, "Mrs. Davis! Oh my God! I'm so, so sorry. Are you ok?" Chuck instinctively reached out and touched her arm as if to steady her. Realizing he was touching a teacher, he shot his hand back as if he'd grasped a curling iron.

Mrs. Davis, the music teacher and choir director shook her head in realization, "Mr. Bartowski!?" she let out a chuckle as a smile spread across her face. "What a fortuitous meeting. I was just heading to choir practice. Say...are you free this period? You haven't forgotten our deal have you, Mr. Bartowski? Perhaps you can join us for the period as say...a trial run? Hmm?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

Chuck, caught off guard, stammered and was unable to come up with any really good reason to object, "Um...well….I...I just….um…". Chuck sighed in defeat. "Alright. I...I can sit in for ONE period. But I don't know if it will work out. With other classes and...and..work, I just don't know if I will have the time." Chuck conceded with apprehension.

"Well, Mr. Bartowski. I'm confident we can come to some arrangement. Come. Let's join the others." she walked into the choir room across the hall. Chuck paused for a moment to take a deep breath and slowly followed her into the room.

Mrs. Davis clapped several times as she entered the room, "OK everybody! Listen up! We have a … guest joining us today. I expect you welcome him into our merry band and help him find his way," the woman exclaimed as she turned to the door waving Chuck into the room. "I trust some of you already know Mr. Bartowski. Please, join the gentleman in the middle and we will begin our warmups," as she motioned to the small collection of guys amid the sea of girls.

"Chuck?" he heard a female voice gasp. He looked in the direction of the voice. Searching through the many faces, his gaze fell upon the sapphire eyes and quizzical face of Sarah Walker. He paused for a moment and gave a shrug and wry smile and headed toward the small group of guys in the center.

As everyone got situated, Chuck put his things away, stowing the test he had been charged with in his bag for safe keeping. Mrs. Davis began playing scales and other warm up exercises to get the choir ready for singing.

"OK. So I've been working on a theme for this year's Spring concert and I think you will all enjoy what I've come up with. 'Music of the Stage and Screen'", she proclaimed and she spread her hands through the air as if brandishing a marquee in the air. Some cheers were heard amongst excited chatter with only a few groans sprinkled throughout.

"Now! I have some songs selected for us. I also have a few that I will put up for a vote, so that you can have some choice in a couple of the songs we sing. There will also be a number of solo opportunities. If you are interested in a solo, come see me after class and we can discuss it. Obviously, not everyone will be able to have a solo, so of those that express an interest, there will be an audition process of sorts. So come up with ideas of solos you might like to sing and we can discuss." she concluded.

Mrs. Davis started passing out sheet music for several of the songs that were not up for debate so that they could start some basic sight reading. She went from section to section, working with the students. Mrs. Davis would call on people individually if she was trying to discern who was struggling in a section. Even when people sang off-key or sang a wrong note, there was no laughter from the students; no judgement. In fact there was great deal of encouragement between the students. There were people from all walks of life, all social groups and cliques in the choir. Chuck marvelled at the sense of support and solidarity between the students. People were lifting each other up so the group as a whole would be successful. Sure there were moments of levity and good natured jabs, but it was never out of malice. It felt much like the relationship he had with his sister. It was almost like this group was a sort of … a family.

When the period ended, the students packed their sheet music away and said their goodbyes to each other. It was unlike any class he had ever been in before. He approached Mrs. Davis with his sheet music in hand, and waited for her to finish her conversation with some other students. Many students were lined up to talk about their solos. Chuck noticed out of the corner of his eye Sarah packing her things but occasionally looking up at him. When she finished packing, she walked over to Chuck.

"Hey. So, when did you decide to join choir? I didn't know you were a singer." Sarah inquired.

"Well, I'm ...I'm not a singer; not really. She is just short of men in choir ….and uh...she ..sort of cornered me … in the theatre a while back and asked me to think about joining after New Years. I...bumped into her (literally) in the hall and she asked me to try it out for one class". Chuck finished with a shrug.

"You're gonna stay in choir, right? The guys could use all the help they can get. They are outnumbered like 4 to 1 with the girls. Plus...I'm sure you'd be great." she trailed off while a shy smile. "Well….think about it, huh?" Sarah asked looking up through her eyelashes.

Chuck was speechless as he looked at Sarah. All he could manage was a nod and a small smile. As Sarah started to leave, Chuck came to his senses, remembering the news he had for her. "S-Sarah!" he choked out. She turned to look and he continued, "Are you uh… do you have um...cheer practice today?" he managed to eke out.

Sarah nodded the affirmative with a quizzical look on her face, "Yeah. Well actually we have a game tonight but we will meet in about half an hour to warm up." she replied.

"OK. Um...c-can I talk with you before you have to start? I can meet you in the gym after I'm done here?" he asked with some apprehension.

She shrugged. "Sure. I'll see you there." she smiled and walked out.

After the line of students died down, Chuck was finally able to speak with Mrs. Davis. The entire time he stood in line, he was fighting an internal battle. Since his first ...encounter...with Mrs. Davis, back in November, he had been dreading this moment. The thought of performing in front of people petrified him. Add to that the thought of being forced into a group of the same people that he spends his entire day dodging in the hallways. Then there was work. Surely the choir would interfere with school work and his jobs. However, after spending a period with Mrs. Davis and the student in choir, he felt most of these previous misgivings were systematically being refuted. Sure he could argue too that work would get in the way, but his work schedule at Ward's was pretty flexible. Obviously now that he knew Sarah was in choir, their tutoring sessions would not interfere_._ His concerns about the people in choir seemed to be misplaced. In fact, he couldn't remember feeling more welcomed in a group...well...ever really. Surely the fact that Sarah would be in choir as well another check in the "Win" column. So what were his reasons for not being in choir again?

"Mr. Bartowski! Sorry, "Chuck". I'm glad you stuck around. So….are you turning in your sheet music?" Mrs. Davis inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Or is there something I could say that might make you want to stick around? You did a fantastic job today, you know." she said with a smile.

Chuck pondered for a moment to decide what to say. A part of him was ...afraid, terrified really. Yes, afraid of being ridiculed and mocked. Afraid of taking something he loved to do ...something just for himself and then share it with the "world". Afraid that, much like everything else in his life, they would take that away from him too; ruin it. He was so tired of being afraid all the time. In class today though, he didn't feel afraid. He felt ….accepted and safe even.

"Mrs. Davis, I….I think I might like to-" Chuck swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, "I think I might like to stay. If...if that's OK? I'm a uh…. a little embarrassed to admit that the thought of singing in front of people terrifies me. But today, with the kids in class, it….it didn't scare me quite so much. I guess I was expecting them to treat me like…like-" Chuck stopped, his throat tightened and his eyes began to burn as he bit his bottom lip. He averted his eyes to the ground as he tried to clear his throat. He felt a soft hand on his forearm causing him to look up. Mrs. Davis, with tight lips and a sorrowful, knowing look nodded.

"Not here Chuck. In here? In here...we look out for each other. In here we are family," she assured Chuck. She raised her eyebrows questioningly, as if asking if he understood.

All Chuck could do was give a small nod, for fear that trying to speak would make him lose what little control he had. She reassuringly squeezed his forearm before letting go, clapping her hands together and bringing to rest, clasped together in front of her.

"Great. We are thankful to have you join us. I'll see you Monday afternoon." she smiled and patted him on the shoulder as she went back to straightening the room. Chuck left the room and once in the hallway, leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths to compose himself. He then righted himself and headed for the gym.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Chuck arrived at the gym there were only a few cheerleaders milling around talking. He made his way into the gym and found a spot on the bleachers to sit and wait. He was trying to think of how to break the news to her. He knew she would be excited. Hell, he was excited for her! This would definitely boost her confidence in herself as far as the class went. This realization just gave him a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had been the architect of his own demise. Now that she would have the confidence that she could do this on her own, she would not need him anymore. As quickly as their tutoring sessions had started they would be over. That was the point though, wasn't it? Like training wheels on a bike, they only serve their purpose until you have learned to ride on your own. He let out a deep sigh in resignation.

"Wow. That was a pretty serious sigh", Chuck looked up to see Sarah standing there in her cheerleading uniform with a wry smile on her face. The royal blue in the uniform made her eyes shine, like a character out of Dune.

Chuck returned the smile, "Hey".

"So you said you wanted to talk? Is everything OK?" Sarah inquired with the smile still on her face.

Chuck's face immediately went flat and he cleared his throat. This caused the smile on Sarah's face drop instantly." Sarah, it's about the test. I uh...I wanted to be the one to...to break the news to you before you hear it somewhere else." Chuck pulled the test from his bag, folded over so that the cover was hidden from view. "Sarah, I...I don't think you did as well as you might have hoped," he continued. Chuck could see that Sarah's eyes began to take on a shine and he was about to kick himself. As he handed the test over to her, she gingerly took it from him.

She was desperately trying to muster the courage to open the test, all the while trying to keep from crying in utter disappointment. Just as she was nearing the breaking point, she felt a hand gently take hold of her wrist. As she looked up she could see the expression on Chuck's face change from stoic to a wicked smile. "Sarah...you did better!" as he whispered to her and nodded toward the paper.

Sarah opened the test and immediately saw the grade etched in red across the page... "97% A". Her hand shot up to cover her mouth as her eyes widened in shock. The tears that threatened finally began to stream down her face. She dropped the test and brought her other hand to cover her mouth as well, staring at Chuck's chest trying to process what had just happened. She shifted her gaze to meet Chuck's warm, chocolate eyes. After what seemed like an eternity she jumped at Chuck, enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug as she release and excited scream.

"Chuck! We did it! We did it! Oh my God! We did it!" Sarah exclaimed as she started jumping up and down and then grabbed Chuck into another hug.

"Whoa. Easy now. Us nerds can be fragile.", Chuck let out as he tried to recover from the hugs. "And besides, 'We' didn't do it, you did, Sarah. That was all you. I told you. You are Sarah Freakin' Walker and you were gonna own that test,"Chuck playfully danced his eyebrows at her.

Sarah shook her head at him as she smirked, "What am I gonna do with you?" she chuckled and took a deep breath trying to compose herself even though it was evident that she was practically vibrating. "Chuck? How can I thank you for everything? Not just the tutoring sessions, but everything. The dinner, the pep talks...just being a good friend. How can I ever thank you?" she practically pleaded.

Chuck was in in shock. First the hugs, which...Wow! But she just called him a … a friend? Chuck finally stammered out, "F-friend? You…you think of me as...as a friend?" Chuck had an astonished yet puzzled look on his face. He would open his mouth to say something and then close it again when no more words would come.

Sarah tilted her head to the side like he had just said the most peculiar thing, "Well, Yeah! Why wouldn't I?" she inquired as if it were perfectly logical.

Chuck noticed that a crowd of Sarah's fellow cheerleaders had formed and were watching them, murmuring to themselves. He began to deflate as reality began to set in, "I'm sure they will be able to give you plenty of reasons.", Chuck nodded toward the group.

Sarah glanced over and back to Chuck but with a stern look on her face, "Chuck. I don't give a damn what they think. If I agreed with them, then we'd all be wrong." she declared matter-of-factly, a smile beginning to creep onto her face. "Chuck I have to get going but this weekend, if you aren't busy, give me a call. Maybe we can hang out or something." she said as she shrugged, clearly smiling.

Chuck could not keep the grin off his face if he wanted to as he nodded, "Sure. I have to work, but I can give you a call. Uh..good luck tonight." Sarah nodded and started to head toward the group. "Oh, Sarah?" Chuck called. As she turned back around to meet his smiling face, he proclaimed "Congratulations!" as he waved goodbye.

* * *

A/N: Sooo….all that just happened. TGIF, am I right?

Thanks for following along. The reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.

A special "Thank you!" to and WillieGarvin for their help and support.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Warning: This chapter contains bad language and acts of violence. If these bother you, I understand and cordially invite you to head back to the lobby.

Those of you still with me, keep your hands and feet inside the story at all times. Do not exit the story until it has come to a complete stop. Then we ask that you please review on your way out. Thank you and enjoy the chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 5

Chuck left the gym and headed to work. He could not remember being in a better mood. The bus ride to Ward's Electronics was a blur as Chuck was lost in his thoughts. So much had happened that day. He was now in the choir, which didn't freak him out nearly as much as he thought it would. Sarah had aced her Pre-Calc test and she seemed positively ecstatic. It was a double-edged sword however. She might realize that she didn't need his tutoring anymore now that she was doing so well. While it was very disheartening, it was the nature of things. Even if their "professional" relationship may be coming to a close, Sarah now considered him to be a friend. It was the most inconceivable notion that Sarah Walker would, ever in a million years, consider Chuck her friend and yet it seemed to be true.

Chuck spent the evening buried in work at Ward's. With his headphones on, music blaring, he practically danced in his seat as he quietly sang along while he worked. Occasionally one of the Satos would walk through the back room and stop and stare for a few moments in curiosity. They would then shake their heads with a knowing smile and go about their business. This went on for hours until Mr. Sato pulled one of the earphones away from the young man's ear and hollered, "Chuck!", with an amused smile he stepped back.

"Oh. Sorry Mr. Sato. I was a little… uh... lost in my work there," Chuck said with a sheepish smile.

Mr. Sato chuckled in response, "So I noticed. It's closing time and we're locking up and heading upstairs. Those repairs can wait until tomorrow. Go home and have a good night."

Chuck smiled and nodded, "Sure thing. Night, Mr. Sato. See you tomorrow." He got his work to a stopping point, turned off his work lights and headed out. It was a cool night, but clear and pleasant. It was about a forty minute walk to his apartment from Ward's or a ten minute bus ride, even with all the stops. He wasn't really in a hurry to get home and do...well... nothing all by himself, so he opted to walk since the weather was fair and he was in high spirits. Perhaps it would burn off some of this energy.

It was just nearing ten o'clock and his walk had been relatively peaceful save the occasional car passing by. He was walking down a side street that ran behind a small shopping plaza where the rear entrances and small loading docks were visible. There were few street lights but Chuck was familiar with the area and was not terribly concerned, especially being in such a good mood. As he proceeded he could hear talking and laughter along with the occasional sound of a glass bottle skittering across the asphalt. Ahead he could make out some cars in the asphalt drive to his left where a number of people were milling around and from the sounds of it were drinking. Chuck kept walking with his head faced forward trying to prevent eye contact or drawing attention to himself. As he passed under one if the few street lights in the area, he was plainly visible but the parties to his left were still concealed in shadow, the stark contrast making it difficult to see anything other than shapes. He was almost to the far edge of the pool of light when a voice cut through the night air.

"Weehheeell. If it's not FUCK Barf-towski, walkin' all awone by his wittle self. Does your mommy know you're out dis wate?" the voice continued on with his mocking childish tone. Chuck knew that voice well from many unpleasant encounters at school. It was Bobby Thompson and the others were likely his not-so-merry band of sheep that followed him around. He was popular, a football player, and very large. He was the same height as Chuck but easily twice the size. He and his friends were the current title holders in the 'Torment Chuck' intramural league.

Chuck kept walking, doing his best to ignore Bobby and his friends. This only served to piss Bobby off as his tone changed to that of anger. "Barftowski! I'm talkin' to you! You better fucking answer me when I'm talking to you," Bobby spat as he closed the distance to Chuck, his friends close behind. When Bobby reached him, he grabbed Chuck by the left arm, spun him around and slammed his back against a car parked on the street. "Where the fuck do you think you're going? Don't walk the fuck away from me when I'm fuckin' talking to you," Bobby was quite literally spitting as he yelled at Chuck, the smell of alcohol on his breath was overpowering.

Putting his hands up as if in surrender, "Look Bobby, I'm not looking for any trouble. I'm just trying to get home," Chuck calmly pleaded but tried not to let the fear show in his voice.

Bobby continued with a patronizing tone, "OH! You hear that guys? He's just trying to get home." Laughter and mostly incoherent chatter and gibes came from the peanut gallery behind Bobby. "It seems to me that Mr Barftowski here has forgotten his place. Isn't that right boys? I've seen you coming in my gym, lookin' at Sarah Walker and the other cheerleaders, talking with Sarah after class and in the library. You think she gives a flying fuck about you nerd? She is so far out of your league. You got no goddamn business talking with her, you pathetic piece of shit."

"No,.. Bobby. It's not ... it's not like that. I'm just tutoring her in math. That's it, I swear," Chuck pleaded knowing that this was likely to not end well for him.

"You weak, pathetic sack o' shit. I don't care what you think you're doing. You keep the hell away from her and anyone else in my school, you got it?" Bobby commanded as he stabbed his finger in Chuck's chest. There were a few girls that were hanging back behind them at their cars looking on. Chuck could hear the occasional half-hearted plea of some of the girls, "Aww, come on guys. Leave him alone." Chuck knew that Bobby had no real intentions of leaving him alone. Bobby held up his hand as if an idea struck him, "Maybe we should give ole Fuck here a ride home huh? Whadda you guys think?" looking around at his band of miscreants for their input.

"Bobby. Why do you have to be such a dick?" one of the girls chided. Chuck almost thought it admirable that one of these girls was sort of standing up for him. Then the girl continued, "One of these days you're gonna mess with someone and you're gonna end up gettin' your ass beat. Then I'll laugh my ass off," she smirked and chuckled at the now fuming Bobby. Chuck's 'savior' had just thrown gasoline on the fire.

"Yeah. Fuck you, bitch." Bobby hurled the insult over his shoulder and whipped his head back to Chuck. Bobby pushed Chuck hard in the chest with both hands, slamming him into the car behind him, causing the car to rock back and forth. "You gonna kick my ass, Barftowski? Is that it?" Bobby spat pushing Chuck into the car again. The entire time, the other guys surrounding him were egging Bobby on, just escalating the situation, adding more fuel to the fire. Chuck was trying his best to stay calm and talk Bobby down from his alcohol induced tirade. No matter what Chuck tried it fell on deaf ears. Bobby turned to one of his friends with an evil smile and with no warning, grabbed Chuck by the shoulders and pulled him closer as Bobby's knee flew into Chuck's stomach twice in quick succession. There was an audible rush of air from Chuck's lungs and he dropped to a knee holding his stomach trying to catch his breath. All of the onlookers laughed and cheered, urging him to continue. Chuck was fighting to regain his breath as he attempted to stand again. As he almost reached his full height, a hard right hook landed on his left eye and cheek forcing him to spin into the car and drop to the ground, landing on all fours.

"I didn't say you could get up. Keep your ass down, bitch," Bobby spat at Chuck. His mind in a daze, pain coursed through his face and head as he slowly shook his head struggled to regain focus. Chuck knew there was no escape from this, nothing to do or say to make this stop. The only thing he could do was the same thing he did most everyday. Lock himself away. Separate himself from the cold, cruel reality and retreat into himself and just let it all wash over him. Much like a turtle escapes into its shell, Chuck had become accustomed to retreating into his own mind and shutting out the pain and hurt, the emotional torment that the world seemed to be all too happy to serve him. What happened next was a blur; like trying to make sense of the world from inside a Tilt-a Whirl. He remembered shouting and laughing and more pain in his face and mouth as someone's shoe connected with Chuck's face. Everything after that point was less clear. Noise and pain, laughter and finally darkness.

Chuck could hear some faint talking, almost distant. He tried to open his eyes to see who was speaking but it was difficult, like trying to wake from a deep sleep. Finally he could see light but only from his right eye. The voice became closer and more clear. It was a female voice, one he almost recognized, but not well.

"Hey, Chuck! Come on. Wake up. Come on, you have to get up. I can't carry you. You've...you've got to help me out here. Come on..." the voice pleaded, a sense of panic evident.

The panicked sound in the girl's voice stirred Chuck to action. His chivalric instinct was to want to help the 'damsel in distress', so he mustered as much energy as he could to push himself up off the ground. In that moment it was as if a switch was flicked and tremendous pain came flooding over him. He winced in pain, "Ahhh! Son of b-" he exclaimed as the sudden gasp of air caused his body to tense as he rode out the wave of pain. He slowing and deliberately took in small breaths and continued to try to right himself. He made it to his hands and knees and he felt an arm loop around his armpit and a hand grasp his arm at just above his elbow. With the extra assistance at pulling him from his prone position, he was able to get to his knees. With a little more help and no small amount of pain he was able to get to just one knee.

"That's it. You're almost there. You can do it. I got you. Come on. Almost got it," the voice continued was a little more hope in her voice. Chuck made it up to stand on both feet but found it very difficult to stand up completely straight as sharp pangs of pain shot through his rib cage. He sucked in air through gritted teeth after trying to turn too quickly. As he could currently not see through his left eye, the person assisting him was obscured from view. He slowly turned his body by shuffling his feet, still slightly hunched. He was able to turn his neck enough to see the person that had aided him thus far. Her auburn hair, steely gray/blue eyes and fair skin looked familiar. She had clearly been crying as there were tracks of tears streamed down her cheeks and her eyes were a little pink. As his focus became more clear and she moved into the glow of the street light, he recognized her from school. In fact, she was the one who had been heckling Bobby before...Oh God. The events began flooding back as he remembered what had happened and he frantically looked around to see if there was still danger.

"Hey. Hey! It's OK. They left. They left. OK? They heard some sirens nearby and bolted. Come on. Let's uh...let's see if we can get you home. Can...can you walk?" The girl tried to assess Chuck's condition.

"I….I think so," Chuck groaned out as he took a few steps. She guided him by the arm toward a car parked nearby. She helped him into the passenger side, as he slowly and painfully sunk into the seat. When she got in the driver side, she asked for his address and directions to his place. As she drove, she would frequently look over at him as if to make sure he was still there. After a long silence she finally spoke.

"Look. I...I don't know if you know me or not. I'm Carina. Carina Miller. I'm….I'm so sorry for that back there. Truly I am. I...I couldn't stop them...there were-" she choked on her words as she fought back more tears. The only thing she could do was whisper "So sorry" before biting her lower lip and shaking her head. Chuck had turned his head to see her with his right eye when she began to talk. He recalled who she was and knew her from school. She was a cheerleader as well, one of the "beautiful people". She had never been one to be outwardly mean toward him, but she had never acknowledged his existence either; certainly the lesser of two evils. He could tell that she was genuinely upset and the only thing Chuck could think to do was try to comfort her.

Placing a gentle hand on her forearm, "Hey….It's OK….Thank you," he managed to get out between shallow breaths. She looked at him questioningly and then sniffed, nodding her head slightly. They drove on in silence until she got to Chuck's apartment building. She helped him out and into the building finally ending their journey at Chuck's apartment. Chuck wasn't sure if Ellie was home, so as he tried to fumble with the keys, Carina took them and opened the door. The place was dark so she reached along the wall finding the light switch and helped Chuck toward the dining area.

"You'll want to sit in one of these chairs. Trying to get off that couch will likely hurt like hell with the way you are favoring your side. I hope they aren't broken," she winced as she helped him to sit at one of the chairs. "Don't move," she commanded and immediately went to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge and drawers. When she came back she had dish towels, bags of frozen vegetables and some wet paper towels. "Ok. This is a little awkward, I know, but you're gonna have to get that shirt off of you so I can see your ribs, OK?" she asked a little sheepishly. When Chuck nodding his acquiescence, she assisted him with one sleeve at a time before pulling it over his head. While he winced in pain and let out a few groans, he managed to keep from outright screaming in pain. She gently felt his sides as he grimaced slightly.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but….do you have any idea what you are doing?" Chuck asked with some apprehension.

"Fair question. I've helped out with the sports medicine staff at some of the football games over the years. I've seen plenty of cracked ribs and broken bones. They don't feel broken but they will hurt for a while. The key is to not wrap them in Ace bandages as everyone tells you. That will just restrict your breathing and you could get pneumonia. Believe me, you don't want to have to cough with cracked ribs," she smirked as she continued. She took his shirt and placed a bag of frozen peas inside and twisted the shirt closed. She then wrapped the arms of the shirt around is chest and tied it off so that the vegetables rested against his bruising ribs. She wrapped a bag of frozen corn in a dish towel and put it in his hand. "Hold this over your left eye. It will help bring the swelling down," she said as she went on with her ministrations. Using the wet towels, she wiped around the corners of his mouth, his bottom lip and down the sides of his chin. She then tenderly pressed it to a spot on his forehead, above his left eyebrow. As she was finishing, the sounds of keys in the front door caught their attention when Ellie came through the front door.

"Sorry Chuck. I stopped after class for a drink with some friends. Did you get my -" Ellie's question was cut short when she saw Chuck and the strange girl and the apparent condition of her little brother. Dropping all her belonging where she stood she exclaimed "Chuck! What the hell happened?" as she quickly made her way across the apartment.

"El. It's alright. I'm alright. Calm down." Chuck tried as best he could to calm Hurricane Ellie.

"The hell you are! Look at you. What the hell happened to you? Did you call the police?" Ellie was in full out Mom mode. Chuck eventually got her to calm down enough so that he could offer an explanation.

"Look El. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was walking home and some guys jumped me. I didn't recognize them, plus it was dark. Carina here goes to school with me and luckily saw me lying on the ground after they left and helped me here. She's been helping clean me up," Chuck looked to Carina with his good eye and slightly nodded his head toward Ellie, as if begging her to play along.

"Uh...Yeah. Right. I was just driving by and saw someone laying on the ground. I stopped to check on them and saw it was Chuck so I got him in my car and helped him here," Carina replied, trying to hide the uneasiness in her voice.

"Chuck. This is not the first time this has happened. We can't just ignore it and hope it will go away. What if it happens again? Huh? What if next time it's worse? Much worse?" Ellie barked in response.

"Ellie, this is L.A. Shit like this happens sometimes. There's nothing the cops can do about it now. They have murderers and rapists and crazy people to deal with. It's partly my fault anyway. I should have taken the bus, but it was a nice night, so I made the poor choice of walking in the dark. I should have known better. I promise I will be more careful. I'll take some of the money I saved and get a car if that will make you feel better?" Chuck implored to his sister. While she didn't like it, she realized that he was as stubborn as she was, so they were at an impasse. She checked over Carina's handy work and examined Chuck's ribs and eye.

"Well, it doesn't look like anything is broken. Except maybe your eye. It's hard to tell right now but you may have a fractured orbital rim, but there is not much you can do about that. We'll keep an eye on it, no pun intended. Take about 4 Ibuprofen and ice ...or frozen peas them for about 15-20 minutes at a time as needed. You did good Carina. Thanks for helping get Chuck home. I really owe you one," Ellie smiled at the younger girl with admiration.

"No. No. It was nothing really. Anyone would have done the same. Look. Chuck you seem to be in really good hands, so I'm gonna get going. My parents are expecting me soon. I'll see you at school next week?" Carina appeared to have some color in her cheeks and couldn't really make eye contact with Chuck, appearing almost ashamed.

"Yeah. Uh...sure and, Carina? Thank you. I mean it. Really. Thank you." Chuck looked on at Carina with a sober expression to which she just nodded and grabbed her purse, waving her goodbyes and left.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fitful bouts of sleep are all that came to Chuck that night. Between the pain and discomfort and the vivid replaying of the evening's events in his mind, restful sleep eluded him. As the digits on his clock ticked forward on their endless pursuit of the future, Chuck lay contemplating all that had happened. He could not help but think that perhaps Bobby was right, in part. He didn't belong in that world, walking among the "beautiful people". That seemed to be a right that you were born into or perhaps voted into by those already in power. Chuck was a trespasser, a gate crasher into the land of the privileged and aesthetically gifted. He was none of those things and he had, if just for a brief moment, forgotten his "place". Silly rabbit…

Chuck eventually pulled himself from bed and made his way to the kitchen. He needed some food before taking any more pain medication. He quickly became aware of what movements he could and could not do courtesy of the pain in his ribs. As Carina and later Ellie had told him before bed, he made sure to take deep breaths periodically so as not to allow fluid to settle in his lungs, causing pneumonia. He was eventually able to make a bowl of cereal and as his new dose of Ibuprofen kicked in, he was feeling a little less crappy. As Chuck moved to the bathroom to grab a shower, he could see in the large mirror the after effects of last nights escapades. The swelling in his left eye had gone down considerably and he could see out of it again. Still there was a large blue, red and purple bruise surrounding his eye and spreading down to his cheek bone. There were a few small cuts and scrapes on his face and a noticeable cut on the inside of his bottom lip, making his lip a little swollen still. There was some discernible bruising along the ribs on the left side of his chest and abdomen. All in all, not great but at least most of the swelling had eased around his injuries, so he looked less like a balloon animal.

He had contemplated calling off work but then he realized he would be sitting around the house alone all day with only his thoughts to keep him company. He really needed to have something to occupy his mind right now. He finally got dressed and packed a lunch and snack and left for work. The bus ride was not very forgiving on Chuck's aching frame but he managed to get to work by 9:30am. He quietly slipped past the Sato's without being spotted and got straight to work where he had left off the night before. He settled in, listening to music, but without the upbeat demeanor of the day before. He worked throughout the morning and into lunchtime before taking a break to eat something and take some more Ibuprofen as a preventative measure. As Chuck was heading back to work, Mrs. Sato stopped him to inquire about his day and stopped him shock, gasping and covering her mouth with her hand.

She let out what Chuck could only guess was some sort of explicative in Japanese. "Hiroto! Come here, now!" she yelled for her husband. As the man entered the back room, his wife pointed at Chuck and he winced and hissed as he inhaled through his teeth. "Let me guess? You fell down the stairs again," Hiroto inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Chuck looked down at his feet, unable to meet their gaze, "Yeah….something like that." He knew that he had used this tired excuse before and he was fooling nobody. Chuck felt ashamed. Ashamed that he had let this sort of thing happen to him yet again. Ashamed that he lied about it to cover it up. Ashamed that he was letting himself believe that this was just the way things were and were meant to be, as if pre-ordained. He knew that if things continued down this path that ...well he didn't want to think about that. Trying in vain to hold back the tears from escaping, "I don't know what else to do..." he trailed off, barely more than a whisper, closing his eyes. It was at that moment that he felt a petite set of arms around his waist, gently envelope him in a hug. As the older woman softly held him and rubbed his back, he could no longer hold back the emotions that he had bottled up for so long. Chuck put his arms around Mrs. Sato and began to cry, something he had not allowed himself since he was a young boy.

As he began to recover and collect himself, he released the woman only to feel a firm hand placed at the back of his neck. Chuck raised his gaze to Mr. Sato who himself seemed shaken. "Son … we will find that path together. OK?" he asked with a reassuring nod. Chuck could only respond with a nod of acceptance as a small smile crept across his face. The older man released his hold on Chuck as he continued, "Now...lunch is over. Get back to work," he chided with a smirk and a wink. This elicited the desired response as Chuck gave a small chuckle, thankful for the levity to break the somber mood.

As 4:00 pm approached, Chuck was deep in thought over the events of the previous night. Specifically in reference to one Sarah Walker. She had confided that she thought of him as a friend. This thrilled him to no end and he wanted nothing more than to spend time with her, getting to know her. In sharp contrast were the events of last night. Going over those events it became quite clear that the "Powers That Be" decided that the beating he received was the price he would have to pay for that friendship. The question now, was he willing to keep paying it? Was it all worth it? Would he pay that toll again when the "beautiful people" came to collect? After barely a moments thought the answer was an unequivocal "Yes".

* * *

A/N: So yeah. All that just happened. Some pretty heavy stuff. Pretty crappy start to the weekend so far. Let's see how the rest goes. Tune in next time. Please take the time to review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:So the weekend continues with our friends. Let's take a peek and see how things turned out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chuck had clocked out at work and was walking the two blocks to his bus stop. He pulled out his phone and opened his contacts. He hovered his thumb over the name, trying to steel his nerves. He took a deep breath and pressed the name and brought the phone to his ear. After three rings that seemed to last an eternity, a female voice answered. "Hello?"

Something in Chuck's stomach tightened when he heard that voice. I caused him to pause for a moment but brought himself back to reality before the silence became too awkward. "Hi...uh.. Sarah? Uh...Hi. This is...uh.. this is Chuck. You know. Fro-from school," Chuck winced as he realized how utterly ridiculous he sounded. _Come on. Pull yourself together man._

A sigh followed by a small chuckle came through the phone, "Yes, Chuck. I know who you are. Goofball. What's up?" she inquired with a light-hearted tone.

"Uh...well, I just got off work and was wondering if you might...I dunno...maybe want to grab something to eat or maybe watch a movie or something? You know...if-if you're not too busy or have..um… other plans or something," Chuck stammered out, wanting to smack himself for sounding like such an idiot.

"Actually..." Sarah began but paused for a moment. Chuck was playing a thousand scenarios through his head, most all of them involved some excuse as to why she could not go. "I'm washing my hair", "I'm out of the country", or "Chuck who?". Before his mind could spiral any further she continued, "...that sounds great! How about I order pizza and you bring a movie and we can eat and watch it at my place?" she inquired.

Chuck was a little taken aback. He had not gotten this far in his planning. Some part of him still believed that she would say no, so this step would not be required. He quickly collected himself, "Um..yeah. Sounds great. Um..what a...what sort of movies do you like?" Chuck asked, hoping that she might choose something he liked.

"Well, I don't watch a lot of movies, but I like comedies or romantic comedies. Sometimes some action movies. I'm not really a fan of horror movies so much and I'm not really in the mood for anything too serious like a drama or anything like that." she confessed, he could almost hear the shrug from her tone.

"Well then I guess I will bring a few and you can pick one. What time should I be there?" he asked, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"How about 6:00? Does that give you enough time?" Sarah inquired with a slight bit of apprehension.

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you around 6:00," Chuck replied. They said their goodbyes as Chuck climbed onto the bus as he hung up the phone. Once home, he grabbed a quick shower and rifled through his closet to find something to wear. He settled for a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt as it was easier to get on. He put on his black Chucks which was a real chore when it hurt like hell to bend over. He made is way to the living room and flipped through his collection of movies. He got a very mischievous smile when he picked up one movie and eventually settled on two others as well. He wrote a note for Ellie and put it on the fridge. "Going to friend's to watch movies. May be late. Love ya, C"

Since Ellie had the car, he was forced to take the bus to Sarah's house. He stopped in a convenience store that was close to that stop and bought some movie watching supplies. He made the remaining trek to Sarah's house with a couple minutes to spare. He attempted to straighten his appearance as best he could before knocking. Convinced that it was hopeless he knocked three times. Moments later he could hear what sounded like a controlled fall down the stairs and large thud at the bottom, then the door flew open. A young teenage girl, blonde hair and hazel eyes stood there in surprise. She looked him up and down and without taking her eyes off of him yelled over her shoulder, "Mom! I think there's one of those Mormon people at the door again," turning her attention toward Chuck, "Dude, we're all stocked up on crazy here. You should try the neighbors," as she thumbed toward the house next door.

Chuck let out a hearty chuckle at the girls antics, bracing his side, "You must be Molly. I'm Chuck. I go to school with your sister," he extended his hand as if to shake it. She just stared at his proffered hand.

"Oooo. That Chuck," she gleamed with a knowing smile. She then grabbed his hand and performed what seemed like a secret initiation hand shake that he was not entirely certain wouldn't have betrothed them in some aboriginal culture.

A little bewildered he just briefly pointed at her "Uh, right…" at which point he was saved by Sarah coming down the stairs and berating her sister.

"Molly, will you let him in the door already. What's the matter with you…" Sarah stopped in her tracks and let out a gasp and she brought her hand to her mouth, "Chuck! My God what happened?!" she immediately closed the distance and reached out, lightly touching his left cheek for just a moment. The touch sent a warmth through Chuck, like a drop of food coloring in water, the tendrils of warmth slowly crept through him, giving him a warm sensation all over.

Clearing his throat he explained, "It's nothing. I just had a… a fall. I'll be fine," he waved it off but Sarah seemed sceptical. She looked at him for a moment and then conceded that he was not going to reveal anything else. She guided him into the kitchen where she removed some pizza boxes from the oven where they were being kept warm. She offered him a plate and a glass for the bottles of soda that were set on the counter. Chuck watched Sarah open the pizza boxes and made note of what she selected. There was a vegetarian pizza which had black olives on only half. Seeing she took from the side with no olives, he tucked that little nugget away for later. He also took note of the soda she liked and anything else that he could glean from her, about her. Molly and Sarah's mother joined them for pizza and light conversation. The visible injuries on Chuck's face certainly did not go unnoticed but he played it off as best he could.

Pizza was finished and Sarah led him to the basement where there was a game/entertainment room with couches, beanbag chairs and a large TV. She sat down on the couch and offered a seat near her. "So...you brought a movie?" Sarah inquired expectantly.

Chuck straightened and began digging in his bag, "Not only have I bring A movie, I have brought several to choose from. But first, things first. A movie night isn't a movie night without…" he paused for dramatic effect, "Snacks!" as he brandished the packages of candies that he purchased along the way. "We have Snowcaps and Raisinets for the Chocolate food group. There is Swedish Fish and JujyFruits for the Gummy group and rounding things out we have Sour Patch kids to break up all the sweetness." Sarah laughed at his antics and pulled one of the pillows into her lap, hugging it as Chuck continued. "For the movie selection, close your eyes and I will let you pick one at random." She closed her eyes and he offered the three movies fanned out for her to select one. " And the winner is….'Can't Buy Me Love'. Great flick," Chuck exclaimed as he got up and headed to the DVD player.

"I don't think I've seen this movie. What's it about?" Sarah inquired as she started to open some of the boxes of candy.

"I don't want to spoil it, so just watch it and you'll see," he smiled and sat on the couch but not too close to Sarah. They were only friends after all. As the movie played on it was very evident the similarities between the characters and their own situation. Chuck noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sarah looking at him a briefly at certain points throughout the movie. He didn't want to bring attention to it and make things awkward so they just watched the movie in silence with the occasional outbursts of laughter.

"That was a cute movie, thanks," Sarah confessed when the credits started rolling.

"Yeah, it's a fun movie. One of my favorites," Chuck replied starting to feel a little awkward. He was saved by the bell as Sarah's phone rang. She looked at the contact and excused herself. Chuck collected the movie as Sarah went upstairs to take her call. He sat back on the couch and waited for Sarah, reading a magazine to pass the time. Nearly ten minutes had passed and Chuck was getting a little nervous. He didn't want to seem anxious, so he just tried to wait patiently.

A little while later he could hear the sound of someone walking down the stairs, but rather slowly. He watched to see who it might be when he saw Sarah round the corner. She seemed very stoic and her eyes looked a little red. She made her way to a chair adjacent to the couch facing Chuck and sat on her feet in the chair. She had not said a word and seemed far off in thought. Chuck was definitely worried now."Sarah? Is something wrong? Are you OK?" he inquired with concern in his voice.

She looked up at him with grief in her eyes. "That…" she started but had to swallow the lump in her throat before she could continue, " that was Carina Miller." She trailed off but her gaze did not drift from Chuck.

"Oh…" was all Chuck could say as he looked down at his hands in his lap. " Sarah, I..." he didn't know quite what to say. "What all did she tell you?" The embarrassment was showing in his ears.

"She said she was out with guys from school and they had been drinking. She said they stopped you and… well she didn't say specifics but she said it was bad. What...why? Why would they do this?" the question almost sounded rhetorical but she seemed to be expecting him to answer.

"They uh… they were not exactly happy with me and I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I guess they wanted to teach me a lesson," Chuck gulped as the words were harder to get out.

"I just don't get it. You'd never hurt a fly and I've never heard you say an unkind word to or about anyone. What lesson could they possibly hope to teach you?" Sounding exasperated.

Chuck was silent for a moment debating if he should tell her the truth but ultimately he didn't want to lie. Not to her, "They wanted to teach me to know my place. To know that... that my place was not with "his" kind. Was not with…" he paused for a moment as he raised his gaze to meet Sarah's, " .. was not with you," he finished with barely a whisper. He couldn't stand to hold her gaze any longer and looked back to his hands fidgeting in his lap.

Sarah let out a small gasp as his words sunk in, "They did all this...be-because they saw you with me?" her voice broke as she finished. She paused for a moment and then moved to Chuck, kneeling on the ground in front of him and placed her hands on his knees. "God, Chuck I'm so, so sorry. I had no idea. I was stupid and selfish. I was only thinking about myself and how I didn't care what they said or did to me for being your friend. I never dreamed of what they would…" she trailed off as he heard her sniffle and started to sob. "This is all my fault isn't it? Chuck, I'm so…".

Chuck interrupted, "Hey! This is not your fault," he declared as he put a hand on top of hers, "You can't control what others do, no more than you can control the weather. Look … this is ... this is not the first time Bobby and his band of idiots have tried to 'teach me a lesson'. I suspect it won't be the last either. I knew something like this could happen…. That... that was why I didn't want to study in the library. But I liked hanging out with you, even if it was just for tutoring. I...I don't really have... friends...so if...if this is the price for having a friend, for having you as my friend... I'll gladly pay it. OK?" Chuck stared into her eyes, still glistening from tears.

Still trying to process what had happened she shook her head, "I don't understand. Carina...sh-she was there. Why didn't she…" Sarah's anger was growing.

"Hey, hey, hey. She did. OK? She did, but there was nothing she could do. Alright?" Chuck squeezed her hand trying to get her to focus on him. "Please don't be angry with her. In fact, she … she stayed behind and helped me. She drove me home and helped clean me up. I know she was upset about what happened and she probably blames herself too. Aside from having poor taste in some of the people she hangs out with, she didn't do anything wrong." Chuck paused to ponder his words. "I don't really know Carina, but from what I saw that night, she is a good person. And please...please don't mention what she did to anyone. OK? I… I don't want it to come back on her, alright? Can we keep it between us? And speaking of us, please promise me...promise me that you will not do or say anything to Bobby. Please?!" Chuck pleaded with her, desperation apparent in his eyes. After staring into his eyes for a few moments, she closed her eyes briefly and nodded. Chuck squeezed her hand one last time and let go. "Thank you, Sarah." Sarah returned to her side of the couch and popped some Snowcaps in her mouth as this was definitely a time for chocolate. "Isn't there something that your parents can do? Talk to the school or something?" she inquired, trying to come up with some solution to their predicament.

"Um…", Chuck paused for a long moment, building the courage to talk about a subject he had tried to bury for so long. If she was really his friend, she deserved to know. Maybe it would be too much, too awkward to deal with. Perhaps, for himself, he just needed to tell it. He would have to put his trust in her. "Um… my uh...my parents aren't around anymore. Ellie is all I have now," he waited to see her reaction before he said anything else.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Chuck. Do...do you want to talk about it?" Sarah inquired with a nurturing tone. There was sadness but no pity in her eyes or the tone of her voice.

"Well, uh...it's a long story… if you want to hear it?" Chuck offered with a bit of apprehension.

"I've got nowhere else I want to be." She smiled at him with encouragement.

"Ok….well...my parents met in college," Chuck began his story.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mary and Stephen met in graduate school at Stanford. Stephen was studying electrical engineering and Mary was studying Law. They met at the Mean Bean coffee shop near campus during their late-night study sessions. Their meet-cute over the last packet of sugar began a blossoming relationship. Stephen was an extremely intelligent and kind-hearted man. He was immediately taken with Mary and fell deeply in love. He took great joy in fawning over her and nearly worshipping her. He found it impossible to believe that such a smart and breathtaking woman would even give him the time of day, let alone want to date him. Once Stephen finished his degree, he got a job with Shaffer Scientific where he was on a team to develop video rendering and encoding hardware for the film industry as well as academic research applications in life and physical science. He was the low man on the totem pole, but it was a foot in the door. Mary was finishing her degree as they were discussing marriage. Four months before Mary was to graduate, she discovered that she was pregnant. This expedited their wedding plans significantly. By the time Mary finally graduated, they had a small two-bedroom apartment in North Hollywood which was as close as they could get to Stephen's work and still be able to afford to eat. Mary, almost five months pregnant, could not find meaningful work with the prospect of being on maternity leave looming. She took part-time work at a non-profit law clinic run by a college friend. This was not what she envisioned her life to be like, but she would make do for now. She at least had a loving husband and a start to their family on the way.

Early September saw the birth of their beautiful daughter, Eleanor Faye Bartowski. As Stephen was the primary breadwinner, Mary stayed home with Ellie and did her best to remain hopeful that she would someday be able to pursue her dreams. As she had yet to take the Bar exam, Mary was relegated to doing little more that legal aid work from home, part time. Stephen was a devoted husband and father, but his mind was often preoccupied with work. While this seemed a cute quirk of Stephen's during college, it was less so now that she was stuck at home alone all day with a child and no adult conversation.

When Ellie was old enough to be a little more self-sufficient, Mary was able to study for and pass the California Bar exam. She was then able to obtain a position as assistant legal counsel to a large multinational shipping conglomerate with a branch in Los Angeles, thanks in part to some good references from some Stanford friends. Finally, she was back on the path she set for herself. Mary immersed herself in work, happy to have a reprieve from purple dinosaurs and the like. The unfortunate side effect was that little Ellie spent a great deal of time with babysitters or playing alone in her room while her parents were consumed with work.

Before Mary saw her first year of her new job come to a close, she was surprised and somewhat disheartened by the news that she was yet again expecting a child. Not to be deterred, Mary immersed herself in work to keep the frustration at bay from the new

'speed bump' on her road to success. When Charles Irving Bartowski was born, Mary took little time off before diving back into work. While Mary did not completely ignore her family, they certainly did not seem to be her top priority. Stephen was equally invested in his work, finding little quality time to spend with his children. He did try to read bedtime stories to the children when possible, but as the years went by that event became fewer and further between.

Stephen and Mary had been able to afford a small 3 bedroom home in the suburbs. While it was nice house, it was still not as nice of a place as Mary's colleagues and college friends. She pushed Stephen to strive for a better, higher paying job, but he was happy with what he was doing and was not interested in the money. Out of frustration and resentment, Mary committed herself to her job with renewed fervor. With or without Stephen, she was determined to get out of this suburban hell-hole and into more befitting accommodations. She was tired of the embarrassment she felt around her friends and colleagues at their meager lifestyle.

Since their parents were rarely around and never "present" when they were, the Bartowski children had learned to become quite self-reliant. Ellie was heading into adolescence and had developed a head-strong and defiant personality. From years of being left to her own devices, she was not accustomed to being told what to do and often butted heads with her parents. This was in large part due to the resentment she felt toward them for not being active in her life.

Chuck on the other hand was quiet and reserved. From an early age, the TV and computer were his babysitters. He seemed to get his quest for knowledge from his father; nature not nurture. With the Internet at his fingertips his insatiable appetite for information was never satisfied. It allowed him the escape from the boredom and depression of his homelife as well as the increasingly more frequent arguments between his parents. Though he blocked most of them out, the arguments seemed to center around his mother yelling at his father. Oftentimes, it was over money or work or both. The end of the arguments were usually signified by his mother slamming doors and demonstrating the appropriate pronunciation of words he had only seen on the Internet. At times she would leave the house and not return for a day or more.

One late evening in October, the eve of Chuck's 9th birthday, he was lying in bed anxiously awaiting tomorrow. He remembered his mother referring to himself, rather snidely, as Stephen's birthday present. He never understood this until some years later as his father's birthday was in February. Chuck's musings were interrupted by his parents arguing again. Chuck could overhear the argument quite clearly from his darkened room. He was certain the neighbors could as well. His mother was the angriest he had heard her yet. Chuck could hear them argue about his birthday and they were blaming each other for not getting any gifts or making any arrangements for even a cake. This was not a complete shock as the past three years he remembered having "belated" birthdays as well. As the argument wore on and grew more heated, Chuck clearly made out his mother's parting words to his father.

"_You are a weak and pathetic excuse for a man. You and your fucking kids are sucking the life out of me. I've had it! You are all an anchor dragging me to the bottom. Well not anymore. I'm done! You want this life so bad, it's ALL YOURS! WE'RE THROUGH!"_.

Shortly after, Chuck could hear his parent's bedroom door slam, shaking the whole house. This was followed by heavy steps down the stairs with something bouncing along with them. He could make out the sounds of his mother's travel case rolling on the entryway floor just before the front door opened and slammed closed. There was an eerie silence that followed, only broken by the sound of several car doors slamming in succession. The engine of his mother's care roared to life and the car speed away with tires squealing as it went. The only sound that could be heard beyond his own sniffling were the muffled sobs of his father down the hall. "Happy Birthday to me".

The next few years were a downward spiral for Stephen. Periods of deep depression gave way to drinking. When he was not home drinking, he was burying himself in work; anything to mask the pain of losing his wife. Though he did not talk about it, Ellie and Chuck noticed the paperwork that was served to his father to finalize the divorce. However, they sat, unsigned, on the desk in his office.

Since Stephen was quite often not home or "checked out" when he was, Ellie was forced to take care of most of the household responsibilities. She acquired access to their Dad's bank account and check book to allow them to pay bills and buy groceries. Chuck and Ellie shared the chores around the house, like laundry, cleaning and even cooking. Thanks to recipes on the Internet and Youtube videos, Ellie, and to a lesser degree Chuck, became quite good at cooking.

Every year on Chuck's birthday, Ellie would try to do something special to help take his mind off of the lingering memory of their mother's leaving. A trip to the comic book store, a movie marathon or just hanging out away from the house and those memories. On Chuck's 12th birthday, Ellie had arranged a Star Wars marathon with popcorn and candy. As they were starting their final selection, Return of the Jedi, there was a knock at the door. Pausing the movie, Ellie answered it, only to be greeted by a CHP officer. He proceeded to inform them that their father had been involved in an accident in which he lost control of his vehicle and crashed into a concrete embankment. Being on the freeway, traveling at a high rate of speed, the injuries sustained in the crash were fatal. "Fatal"… The word seemed to echo, drowning out everything else. The conversation after that was unintelligible noise. Their father, the only parent they really had left, was gone. It was later found that alcohol and lack of a seat belt contributed to the accident and ultimately his death.

Ellie was forced to make the necessary arrangements for their father's funeral. There was nobody there that Ellie or Chuck knew. They were mostly people from their father's work or passing acquaintances. There was no extended family to speak of and they had no grandparents (at least that they were aware of). Three days after the funeral it was almost as if nothing had happened. They were already accustomed to their father being gone and taking care of the house themselves. The question was, "What now?" Ellie retrieved the life insurance policy and their father's will in the firebox in their father's office and contacted the attorney who drafted it for guidance. As it turned out, their mother, Mary, was the sole beneficiary as they were technically still married. The lawyer was able to contact Mary and through her attorney they worked through matters. It was clear to them that Mary wanted nothing to do with them or the house, so she would plan to sell it. That would leave Ellie and Chuck with no place to stay. Worse yet, they would be placed into foster care and likely separated. That was not an option. With the assistance of their attorney they made an agreement with Mary that she would sign a lease for a modest apartment that Ellie had located in Burbank. Ellie and Chuck would receive a small percentage from the sale of the house and the remainder of the payout of the life insurance policy. They would use that money to pay for rent and living expenses until Ellie was old enough to sign the lease into her own name (or they opt to move out). Mary would technically still be their legal guardian on paper but would be on a more or less permanent "business trip" if anyone asked. The correspondence was all done through lawyers and email, so they never saw or spoke to their mother in person. While the respective lawyers offered condolences for the loss of their father, Mary made no such gestures. At least she was human enough to let Ellie and Chuck stay together and give them a small amount of the estate settlement. Ellie was still fuming at what a heartless bitch their mother was. To toss her family away like trash and then have the nerve to take the proceeds of the wholesale of that family and leave them with crumbs.

Ellie was able to secure the lease on a small, two-bedroom apartment in Burbank. It was a nice place that was close to school and public transportation. With the money allotted them, they could afford the rent for two years and not much more. Ellie would have to work to pay for utilities and food. They were at least permitted to take some of the furnishings from the house before it was sold to furnish the apartment. While it was a strange new place, there were at least some of the "comforts" of home. The important part was they Ellie and Chuck were together and if they had each other, that was home to them.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah just sat and listened to Chuck's story. When he finished he let out a long sigh, "So, that's it. Ellie, has the lease in her name now and in October I will turn 18, so our ties to that woman will be completely severed," he shrugged rather matter-of-factly.

"Wow. That...that's probably one of the shittiest stories I've heard. I thought I had issues, geez. I just don't get it though. How? How can you go through all of that and still be the caring, funny and kind person you are? I'd think that kind of upbringing would make someone bitter and angry at the world," Sarah shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, that's the thing. Mary and Stephen were not responsible for my "upbringing"; Ellie was. She was the one that showed me love and kindness and support and encouragement. I owe it all to her really. She's made so many sacrifices for us. She's going to school for nursing now, only because we could not afford the tuition for her to go to a 4-year school. As soon as I can, I'm going to help her pay toward getting her bachelors and then off to medical school where she belongs; where she deserves to be," Chuck smiled with a sense of pride.

Sarah cleared her throat before continuing, "Um, can I ask you a question? It's kind of unrelated," Sarah asked.

"Uh, sure. You can ask me anything," Chuck replied.

"Why...why is it that you never stand up for yourself? I mean at school. You let people walk all over you and treat you like crap. I guess I just don't understand why?" Sarah shrugged, a bit in frustration.

"I….I don't know really. I guess it started with Mary. The last thing I heard her say, the bit about the anchor, in addition to all of the other comments made 9-year-old "me" feel pretty … unloved, unwanted. I guess that stuck with me. I've never really had much of a sense of self-worth I suppose. Which is probably why i never really sought out friends. I didn't see that I had much to offer them. If I try to look at it objectively, I guess I felt I deserved or was destined to get whatever I got, so why fight it? What good would fighting it do?" Chuck's voice was shaky and tears were streaming down his cheeks. With tears rolling down her face as well, Sarah crossed the couch and pulled him into a strong hug, laying her head on the top of his shoulder. They sat there in silence for a while as tears streamed down their cheeks until they almost simultaneously let out a sigh. This caused them both to chuckle and the pulled apart. Both looking a bit sheepish, Sarah was the first to speak.

"Chuck, I think that if people got to know you, they would really like you. You are smart, kind and funny. I mean look at just choir on Friday alone. They all liked you. Once you let your nerd flag fly and with that goofy smile of yours, what's not to like?" Sarah commented with a wry smile across her face.

"I have to admit I did have a good time at choir. In fact, I decided to stay in choir for the rest of the year. Hey! What do you mean goofy smile?" Chuck pouted in mock offense. They both chuckled and she shoved his shoulder followed by a playful "Nerd".

"I have a plan. I think we need to introduce Chuck Bartowski to the world. So, since we are friends, we will do "friend" things together. You can hang out with my friends too, you can go to some of the games maybe. Just get out and meet people, show them that you are not some sort of "Boo Radley" or something," Sarah chuckled. "And I can...well….you can show me whatever it is you do. How's that sound? Deal?" Sarah extended her hand to Chuck. He examined her face for a moment and then her hand, taking it and shaking it.

"Deal," Chuck conceded. "Just one question, is basketball the one where they try to get the like disc thing in the net with the sticks? Or is it the one where they can only use their feet?" Chuck asked with a serious and confused look on his face.

Sarah was dumbfounded, "Uh...well...um, actually... " Sarah was interrupted when Chuck broke out into laughter, unable to contain himself anymore. "You ass!" Sarah exclaimed and she playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "That was sorta funny though," she admitted, shaking her head. "Alright, smartass. So what movie is next?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, alright. I have the perfect movie to indoctrinate you into the nerd culture. It's a Star Wars movie and I think it's rather fitting," as he got up to put it in the DVD player.

"Ok. Which one is it?" she asked.

Chuck gave her a smile that reached to his eyes, "A New Hope...".

* * *

A/N: Aaaaannd "Cut". That's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed movie night. Stay tuned for Chapter 7. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.

JW


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Annnnd we're back. Welcome to Chapter 7. You've made it this far, so congrats to that. There has been a lot of great comments and reviews. Thank you for taking the time out to not only read this story but leave some words in response. Typically with forums like this you receive the two extremes; the 1s and the 5s. Those that really like it and those that ...well...don't. I take all of those comments in stride. I have no interest in writing my story by committee, so your comments are not likely to greatly influence my major planned outcomes. However, I do listen and if there seems to be a direction that people are interested in the story taking or pieces they absolutely despise, I am amiable to some adjustments here and there. That is why I ask for your feedback. Yes. I am writing this story mostly for myself, but if I can make it enjoyable for others to read, more the better. Ok, well, enough of that. No with the show.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chapter 7

It was the following Saturday and Chuck arrived at work at 9:00 am to start his day. He got situated at his work bench to get started when Mr. Sato came in the back room.

"Chuck. Come with me," he commanded without waiting for any reply and left the room. Chuck scrambles to keep up as Mr. Sato lead him out of the back door and to the postage stamp back yard behind the store. Since they lived in he apartment above the store, it was nice that they had some green space, even though it was not much. The yard was surrounded by a six foot wooden privacy fence and along it were flower beds with decorative stones, plants and some small statues. It was quaint and relatively peaceful. Mr. Sato walked out into the grassy area in the middle and turned to wait for Chuck.

"Chuck. I told you that we would find a path together. I believe that part of that path should involve some exercise and fresh air." Mr. Sato just stopped and looked at Chuck.

"Um...Mr. Sato? Is this where you ask me to wax your car or paint your fence or something?" Chuck asked a little apprehensive.

With a flat look, Mr. Sato replied, "You are no Daniel LaRusso. Do you want me to call you Chuckie-san?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh...point taken," Chuck nodded sheepishly.

"Good. Now shut up and listen," he continued with a wry smile. "You sit too much and do not get enough fresh air. You trip over your own shadow and young deer have more coordination than you," he paused for a moment. "But no matter. We will start slowly with some basic exercises and maybe some peaceful reflection."

"You mean like meditation?", Chuck inquired.

"No! I mean shut your pie hole for 10 minutes and turn off your electronics and just...listen. And before you run off at the head, none of this 'listen to the universe' nonsense. Just listen. Listen to your immediate surroundings, listen to your voice in your head (or voices perhaps)," he let out a small chuckle. "Just try to tune out the noise of the world out 'there', all those things that don't really matter, and focus on the 'right here' and 'right now'. That's it. No 'mystic connectedness with all things'. Just relaxing. That's all I ask. Leave that crap with school and friends and whatnot outside that door. OK?" Mr. Sato commanded more than asked. Without waiting for a reply he continued, "Good. Now get over here and we will start with some warm up exercises and stretching. It will help with your circulation, flexibility and even your strength, God help us," he said as he rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh. "Oh, and before I forget, you make one damn 'Mr. Miyagi' comment and I'll make you go dumpster diving to find appliances to fix. Got it?" the older man pointed a finger at Chuck with a faux scowl on his face.

"G-Got it. Got it!" Chucked nodded quickly in acknowledgement and began following the instructions provided. This became their 'ritual' every day that Chuck worked at Ward's. The first thirty minutes of the shift they would come to the yard and exercise. There was little talking except when would provide instruction or when Chuck had a related question. Though some of the exercises and stretches looked a little ridiculous to him, he did not question. Mr. Sato was taking all of this time to help Chuck, the least he could do was follow his instructions faithfully. Even after a few days he could start to feel a difference in his flexibility and just general well-being. In fact, he had even taken to practicing the exercises he was taught in his room at night along with his 'relaxation' time. It gave him something to do in those lonesome hours and provided a reprieve from the world.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been several weeks since what Chuck referred to as their "inaugural movie night". Chuck and Sarah spent a lot of time together, even though they both had busy lives. Sarah had cheerleading for a little while longer yet, plus meetings for various school and civic groups she was involved with. Chuck had his job at Ward's and helping people around his apartment building. Chuck still met with Sarah for tutoring at least once a week, sometimes more if there was a test to prepare for. All in all, things were great in their friendship. They were open and honest with each other and took great joy in joking and pranking on one another in good fun.

Chuck was doing his best to try to assimilate himself into "normal society" by spending time with Sarah and her friends. He had agreed to go to a basketball game at Sarah's request. He got more than a few stares and some not so "accidental" nudges as people squeezed by in the bleachers. Bobby Thompson and several of his flunkies were sitting a few rows behind Chuck. They would throw bits of trash at Chuck and yell insults masked as a cough. People in the surrounding area were getting a little irritated at the obnoxious display, but nobody was willing to stand up to them and do anything, especially Chuck. He just let it roll off of him and continued to watch the game. A giant smile would threaten to crack his face every time Sarah Walker would wave at him. This was in part due to the disbelieving looks on the faces of the people around him. Any doubts were put to rest when Sarah and Carina Miller came up into the bleachers during a break and sat on either side of Chuck and talked with him. Being surrounded by two beautiful young women who were actually talking to him was like a dream, but this time there was a gym full of people to witness it. To say he was on cloud nine was an understatement. There would likely be repercussions for this, Chuck knew, but every fiber of him agreed, it was sooo worth it.

The last period of the school day was quickly becoming his favorite. This was when choir met and Chuck was having a blast. It was like his secret garden he could escape to; an oasis in the desert of high school. He felt safe and at home when he was with these people. It helped that his friends Sarah and Carina were in choir with him. Perhaps it was the shared love for music that brought everyone together; gave them a bond that stretched beyond borders of social circles. It was a place where he felt like he could be….well, just that. Be.

The 'democratic' music selections for the Spring concert had gone well and while not everyone was satisfied, soloists had too been selected. It was a difficult choice for Mrs. Davis as there were so many eager participants, but frankly not everyone was ready for stardom. Rather unfortunate as well was the lack of male soloists. The men were woefully underrepresented in choir and of the 13 males, only one volunteered for a solo. Mrs. Davis sat in her office and flipped through music, pondering the situation, trying to find a way to get more of the guys involved. As she was flipping she stopped on a piece from the musical 'Pippin'. A devilish grin spread across her face as she got an idea. It would take some planning and well timed execution, but this was the sort of Hail Mary she needed right now.

As the choir class period was coming to a close, Mrs. Davis pulled Sarah aside, so Sarah waved a 'goodbye' to Chuck and Carina and followed her teacher. Mrs. Davis lead Sarah to her office and motioned for her to sit down.

"Please, have a seat. The reason I asked you here Sarah is to talk with you about a problem I am having. I have a student that I believe would be an exceptional addition to the concert as a soloist. The problem is that this student lacks the confidence in themselves to perform a solo. You are a gifted singer and are well liked by everyone. I was hoping that you may be able to help me in 'encouraging' this student to sing for us. They are in the theatre, right now, waiting. Will you help me?" the older woman pleaded with Sarah.

"Um. Well, I don't know if I can convince them, but if you are that certain they deserve a solo, I'll try what I can," she replied with a shrug and a look of apprehension.

"Great. Let's go and I will introduce you." Mrs. Davis stood and escorted Sarah down the hall to the theatre, entering from the side entrance. She led Sarah to the steps up to the side of the stage. There was nobody around. "I'll go look around to see if I can find them. Stay right here," the older woman motion her to stop and she left out the same door they entered. Sarah stood on the stage only wondering slightly, looking around and the lights, curtains and fly system. She then heard some footsteps coming from behind the back curtain as a figure pushed their way through into the light. The two looked at one and other for a long moment, surprise evident on both their faces.

"It's you?" they questioned in unison. "No. It's you!" they accused in tandem one pointing at the other. "It's not me." They both exclaimed shaking their heads, pointing at themselves. Again, as if in a mirror, "Well, if it's not you?" they both trailed off and a look of realization struck them as they both rolled their eyes. Just at that moment, as if on cue, Mrs. Davis walked back into the theatre.

"Ah. Good. You're both here." She made her way to the stage and was doing a poor job of masking the wry smile on her face. "So?" she asked looking between the two students, waiting for a response.

Chuck was the first to respond, "I'm sorry. So? So, what?" he returned with a questioning look.

"So. The way I see it, you are both very gifted singers and are both averse to … public displays. I believe that you two can help each other. In fact, I think you two would be perfect for the duet for the Spring Concert," she declared as she looked between the two.

"Duet?" the two inquired in unison.

Mrs. Davis chuckled, "Yes, a duet. This show is in desperate need of a duet. I think you two will complement and support one and other to make the perfect team. To be honest, the first time I heard you sing on this stage, Chuck, you planted the seed. I truly believe that the two of you together can achieve great things," she confessed with a hopeful smile spread across her face. "Will you please, please just think about it?" Mrs. Davis pleaded.

The two students looked at each other for a moment with their heads bobbing side to side in contemplation, "We'll think about it," the two agreed..

Their teacher clapped her hands together in excitement, "Perfect. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. That's all I ask, but please let me know by the end of the week. There is a lot of work to do to prepare and I want to give you two enough time. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She waved at the two as she left the theatre.

After standing there in silence for a few moments, Sarah furrowed her brow and cocked her head to the side, "Wait a minute. What did she mean by 'the first time she heard you sing on stage'? I didn't know you sang on stage," she stated with a confused look on her face.

"Weeellllll….It's a…it's kind of embarrassing, really. See, when I helped installed the new pieces for the sound system," he motioned to the speakers and equipment around the stage, "..back before the winter concert, I was testing the system out. It was well after school had let out and I thought there was nobody around so I decided to test out the mic levels and….well… Mrs. Davis came in while I was in the middle of that. Needless to say I was mortified. It was then that she asked me to join the choir, but I put her off until she caught me in the hall a few weeks back. You know the rest," he shrugged, his ears and cheeks clearly red from embarrassment.

"So? You've been holding out on me, huh, Bartowski?" she asked with a wry smile, clearly amused at his embarrassment. "I dunno. If I'm supposed to sing with you, I think I'm gonna have to hear an audition. You know. To make sure you're good enough," her smile turning more wicked as she spoke. "Come on Chuck.." popping the 'k' , "let's hear whatcha got." She crossed her arms in a sultry, teasing posture.

Chuck was nearly beside himself, "But..I...uh...I um...", he stammered taking a large gulp to swallow the lump in his throat. As he brought his eyes up to her, he could see the smug, almost daring look she was giving him. Something in him shifted in that moment as he gazed into her eyes. He didn't know what it was, but he was suddenly no longer embarrassed. All he could think of was showing her up and wiping that smug little look off of her adorable face. _Wait. What? _Clearing his throat and straightening his shoulders, he raised an eyebrow in challenge, "Alright Ms. Walker. You'll get your audition. But!... prepare yourself...because Miss, when I'm done it will be YOU, auditioning...for ME," he pointed from her to himself with the cockiest attitude she had ever seen on him. With a grand show of waving her arm and bowing,indicating "Be my guest", she stepped back. "Alright, what would you like to hear? Something from stage and screen or something from popular music?" he inquired with a challenging tone and expression.

"Hmmmm…" tapping her finger on her chin, "How about you surprise me", as she crossed her arms and settled in for the 'show'.

"Alright….let's see…. OK. I got one," he cleared his throat to prepare himself and then began.

_To dream ... the impossible dream ..._

_To fight ... the unbeatable foe ..._

_To bear ... with unbearable sorrow ..._

_To run ... where the brave dare not go ..._

_To right ... the unrightable wrong ..._

_To love ... pure and chaste from afar ..._

_To try ... when your arms are too weary ..._

_To reach ... the unreachable star …_

_This is my quest, to follow that star ..._

_No matter how hopeless, no matter how far ..._

_To fight for the right, without question or pause ..._

_To be willing to march into Hell, for a Heavenly cause …_

_And I know if I'll only be true, to this glorious quest,_

_That my heart will lie will lie peaceful and calm,_

_when I'm laid to my rest ..._

_And the world will be better for this:_

_That one man, scorned and covered with scars,_

_Still strove, with his last ounce of courage,_

_To reach ... the unreachable star ..._

Sarah stood riveted to him while he sang. His voice was clear, smooth and … intoxicating. She became lost listening to not only the beauty of his voice but the emotion he conveyed. When he finished, Chuck stood silent, watching Sarah, waiting. Her expression was flat as she stood, apparently in thought. She met his gaze and a wry smile started to appear.

"That'll do pig. That'll do…" she confessed and nodded her head in acceptance. Chuck shook his head and chuckled to himself. Sarah let out a sigh, "Alright. I suppose in all fairness it is my turn, huh?" apprehension evident on her face.

"You know what? ... I have faith in you," Chuck declared with a smile. He paused for a moment then continued, "What do you say, Miss Walker? I'm sure I could do it if you were there with me," a sheepish grin growing across his face.

Chuck had let her off the hook, even though he had her 'dead to rights' so to speak. His words said it all. He had faith in her; he needed no proof, he just believed in her. Chuck's smile seemed to be contagious as one grew across Sarah's face as well. "I think... with a friend like you, anything is possible. I'm in," she nodded her acceptance. The both heard a muffled "YES!" from the hallway and they both chuckled realizing that Mrs. Davis had been listening in on them.

"OK, Mrs. Davis. You can come back in now," Chuck called out. A moment later, the side door opened and the older woman slowly entered, clearly a little embarrassed.

"Hey guys…" she sheepishly replied. "So you came to a decision?" she asked trying to play it off that she had not heard everything.

Shaking her head, Sarah chuckled, "Yes, Mrs. Davis. We'll do it. Now, what are we going to sing?" she asked with some uncertainty.

"I have some ideas I'd like to run by you and if you have anything you'd like to look at, I am open to suggestions. How about you bring in some of your choices tomorrow and we can compare notes?" she asked, looking between Chuck and Sarah. They nodded and they all said their goodbyes.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck grabbed the bus and made his way to Ward's Electronics for his after school shift. He walked in, absentmindedly humming a song that he had been contemplating for their duet as he set his backpack down in the back room. He went to the back yard, like he had been doing for weeks now, to meet Mr. Sato. Chuck stood in the yard starting to stretch and get limbered up. He was bending down with his hands wrapped around grasping his calves, when Mr. Sato entered the yard. "What up, Chuck?" the older man inquired as he walked into the yard, a wry smile on his face.

"How original," Chuck replied with a smirk and a head shake as he righted himself. "What's on the agenda for this afternoon? Any new exercises?" Chuck asked, continuing to stretch.

"Actually, I think you have improved enough that we can move to a new stage in your training. Tomorrow, Aiko and I will take you to the studio where we practice. I think you will be able to learn some things that could prove useful down the road. We do not expect much at first, but I believe with hard work, practice and determination you will become very proficient. Now, let's get on with your exercises for today." Mr. Sato started through their exercise routine, which had progressively gotten more rigorous. Chuck was getting more flexible, was gaining better balance, becoming more comfortable in his own body and building strength.

Throughout the rest of work, on the bus ride home and walking into the apartment building he had been humming or quietly mouthing the lyrics to songs he was singing in his head. Once home, he put away his things and started supper as he did most every night. He was singing in the kitchen, when he heard the door open. He was now very conscious of the fact that he was singing and promptly stopped. "Hey El. How was class?" Chuck asked as he did every night.

Ellie walked into the kitchen, "Fine …" a perplexed look on her face. She looked around the kitchen and into the living room as if missing something.

"What's the matter El?" Chuck inquired a little puzzled as to what she was looking for.

"I thought I heard the radio on when I came in…" she stated as she was still looking about, trying to satisfy her curiosity.

"Oh…" was all Chuck could muster as his neck and ears burned beet red. He turned and tried to busy himself with meal preparation.

"Wait a minute….was….was that you?" Ellie asked in surprise. "Chuck? It was, wasn't it? You….I haven't heard you sing in...in years. What….what's going on?" she was astonished as a big smile crept across her face. "Come on, Chuck. Teellll meee," she goaded, playfully poking him in the side.

"Fine! Ok. ok. ok. Stop pokin' me. Yes … Happy? I was singing," he confessed, still red-faced from embarrassment.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy you are singing again, you always had such a great voice….I missed it," with a faux pout she hugged her brother. "Not that I am complaining, but why the sudden turn about? Guhhh! It's Saaarrrahh. Isn't it? I bet that's what it is," she was nodding seeming to be pleased with herself. "Just friends my ass," she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that! And we ARE just friends, Ellie. For like the millionth time. And No, she was not the reason I was singing….well, not entirely," he trailed off.

Ellie was jumping up and down, giddy with excitement, "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Alright. Alright. Geez. Ok. Sarah and I … kind of got … talked into singing a duet for the Spring Concert," he hurried out as he rushed to take food to the dinner table.

"AH! Holy shit. That's amazing! I am so, so excited for you. Soooo...what are you guys singing?" Ellie questioned as she was helping to set the table.

"We don't know yet. It just happened at the end of school today. The theme is Stage and Screen, so songs from a movie or Broadway musical. I'll have to come up with some ideas and run them by Sarah. Mrs. Davis says she has some ideas too, so we'll probably figure it out tomorrow," he concluded with a little apprehension in his tone.

"Chuck, you have nothing to be nervous about. You have a really great voice, I think people should get to hear it. Plus, you won't be alone. You'll have 'Sarah Freakin' Walker' there with you," she teased as she broke out into laughter. Chuck just gave her a gentle shove on the shoulder and shook his head in exasperation. 'Seriously though, Chuck. I think this will be really good," she sobered a bit and pointed at his chest, "There is an awesome guy in there that should be shared with the world. You just need to let him out so people can see. I bet you'll be surprised ….. besides ….girls like a guy who can sing….to serenade them, maybe?" she gave him a wink and an eyebrow dance. Chuck just rolled his eyes but didn't dignify it with a response.

After dinner was finished and the kitchen clean, Chuck went to his room and researched song options some more. He texted Sarah some ideas and she texted back her thoughts and some ideas of her own. They agreed on a few options that they would take to Mrs. Davis tomorrow. Chuck laid in bed and was running through the events of the day as he stared at his ceiling. The 'audition' with Sarah and the sultry way she had said 'Come on Chuck. Let's hear whatcha got'. Then Ellie with her constant insinuation that there was something else between him and Sarah. That was absurd. Right? Having Sarah as a friend, in and of itself, was a miracle. "Chuck, you idiot. No good is gonna come from this line of thinking. Do not screw this friendship up because you can't keep your head on straight. You cannot lose her too," he berated himself. As his mind wandered, he finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. I appreciate people taking the time to review.

If interested, the song Chuck sang for his "audition" was _The Impossible Dream_ from the musical Man of La Mancha.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 8. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chapter 8

Thursday morning and Chuck walked the halls at school as he had done hundreds of times before. In recent weeks, however, people had noticed a gradual change in the enigma that was Chuck Bartowski. Small things really, but enough out of character that they were easily noticed by anyone paying attention.

It used to be that Chuck always kept his eyes to the floor. In portions of the animal kingdom, making eye contact was a sign of aggression or challenging dominance. The hallways at school were no different in Chuck's experiences. If you made eye contact with the wrong person, they felt their dominance threatened. He had, quite literally, had it beaten into him to avoid eye contact with people in the hallways, especially the alpha males of the species. Now, Chuck found himself 'sightseeing' as he wandered the halls. Noticing posters on walls and flyers on bulletin boards he had never really noticed before. Making casual eye contact with people in the halls and offering a friendly smile, a downward head nod as a 'How's it going?' or an upward nod of respect as a 'Sup?'. The first few lucky recipients of a smile or nod were certainly taken aback, as if Bigfoot were casually walking down the hallway. As the days pasted, people began to return the smiles and nods. He had even received a few "Hi, Chuck"s, one even accompanied by a giggle amongst some sophomore girls. Oblivious, he read nothing into it and was just happy to return smiles and waves, it was all so new and exhilarating.

Chuck had not completely shed his self preservation instincts. He could still smell when sharks were in the water. He had developed a very keen sense of awareness over the years. He knew when the 'Bobby Thompsons' of the school were near. When you spend enough days picking your books and papers off the floor, or getting shoved or tripped, you learn to watch and listen for the signs. This morning, the signs were clear. As with small fish on the reef, Chuck could tell by the looks on the faces walking toward him that something was afoot. From the corner of his eye he could see the approach. Brad Wilson, one of Bobby's band of not-so-merry miscreants. Normally, Chuck would have just braced for impact and taken what was coming. Today however, he was feeling a little … rebellious. Just as the perpetrator, neared his right arm to liberate Chuck of his books, he spun to his left, avoiding the attempt and ending up behind Brad as he stumbled into a trash can and several other people. "Ooo. Almost. Good try though Brad. Better luck tomorrow," Chuck laid on as much sarcasm as he could, figuring that would goad him more that insults. He then turned into his destination classroom and found his seat. He could not get the smirk off his face. That had felt great even though he was sure there would be repercussions.

Lunch time rolled around and for once, Chuck decided to buy his lunch in the cafeteria. He typically packed his lunch to save money, but the truth of the matter was that he did not want to be trapped in that lunch line. He knew he was a sitting duck and would just asoon avoid that if at all possible. Today though, today he had a plan and a brown bag lunch would likely not be received well. His comfort zone left far behind, he made his way through the lunch line. When he collected his food, smiling, he thanked the stoic women in hair nets eliciting a look of confusion among them. He made his way to the Elysian Fields where the "beautiful people" congregated. Most notably, where Sarah Walker and the other cheerleaders sat. His hands sweating and butterflies dancing, he approached an empty seat across the long table from Sarah and Carina. With all the confidence he could muster he addressed them, "Afternoon ladies," Chuck uttered with as much charisma as he could summon, he sat in the empty seat. Sarah and Carina looked to each other in surprise as a smirk crossed their faces.

"Hey, Chuck," Sarah and Carina replied. "Nice of you to join us," Sarah continued. The other girls at the table, especially the one beside Chuck were speechless at first. They all looked to Sarah and Carina perplexed. Eventually, a number of the girls murmured an acknowledgement. To say it was awkward was a bit of an understatement. Chuck had anticipated this response so he had done some research ahead of time. He finally broke the silence that had enveloped the table.

"So, can I just say, when you ladies executed that pyramid during the Burroughs game last week, I was in awe. The skill and hard work you all must have put in to be able to accomplish that...I just can't imagine. And Jennifer, that double back tuck off the top? Remarkable. Truly. I swear I saw the Burroughs cheerleaders starting to pack to go home. You all are really remarkable," Chuck shook his head if in disbelief. "People don't give you enough credit for all the work you put in. I mean the guys on the court just run back and forth and get all the glory. Well, I for one appreciate the work you do. So, Thank you." He raised his can of soda to the table and pulled it back down for a drink. The table erupted in a flurry of "Awww"s, "Thank you"s and "How sweet?"s. Sarah just beamed a knowing smile at Chuck who caught a glimpse and returned a sheepish smile of his own. The conversation around the table started back up so Chuck didn't feel quite so awkward any more. However, just when he thought it might be safe to go back in the water, sharks were circling.

"You're in my seat, nerd!" a male voice proclaimed with no small amount of venom. Bobby Thompson, the Great White of their little reef. He loomed over Chuck with a look of utter contempt on his face.

Chuck was going for broke today. If he was going to go out, it would no longer be as a cowering wreck; he'd go out in style. "Well, Thank you Bobby. That is very kind of you. I'll be sure to take good care of it," he said matter-of-factly with a genuine smile. He turned back to his food, ignoring the fire that he just lit in Bobby. Chuck could see the look on Sarah and Carina's faces. Sarah was wide-eyed with her lips pursed as if attempting to whistle. Carina's eyes were just as wide but she looked much more nervous, perhaps remembering the events a few weeks ago.

Red-faced and full of bile, Bobby leaned down closer to Chuck as he spat out, "Get...the fuck...outta my...chair!" Before Chuck could respond, a voice from down the table called out. It was Jennifer, the back flipping cheerleader. Chuck also recognized her as one of the girls present the night of the "incident".

"Clearly you can see Chuck is sitting there now. Your presence here is neither desired nor required. Shoo!" the girl waved her hand toward him as if dismissing him. The other girls from the table chimed in as well. This only further ensensed Bobby. He took a couple of charging steps toward the girl, his right hand pulled up across his body as if preparing to back hand her.

"You shut the fuck up. If I wanted hear anything out of you, I'd throw money at you like everyone else," his vile contempt seemed to reach its pinnacle as he cocked his arm back further. Jennifer raised her arms as if to fend off the impending attack. At the same moment, a dark voice could be heard behind them.

"Here's you fucking chair!" A loud tinny thud echoed through the immediate area as a folding chair slammed into the back of Bobby Thompson, sending him to the ground in a heap. Chuck Bartowski stood over the downed man holding the folded-up chair in both hands, a scowl on his face, blind rage in his eyes. A unified gasp was heard from the surrounding crowd followed by dead silence. There was a dark running joke of when Chuck Bartowski would finally have enough and snap. Whoever had today in that pool would appear to be a winner. As Bobby rolled on the ground and made his way to his back, Chuck unfolded the chair and placed it over top of Bobby and sat down in the chair. The chair's cross brace pressing tightly enough against his neck that Bobby could not move. Resting his elbows on his knees and bending down to get closer to Bobby's face, Chuck spoke.

"You can torment and abuse me all you want. If you ... EVER ...so much as TOUCH … one of them or speak to them like that again, …. So HELP me! The least of your worries will be this goddamn chair. Do... I … make... myself...perfectly….clear?" The unadulterated rage that poured from Chuck was frankly unsettling. No longer struggling against the chair, Bobby could not help but look Chuck in the face, practically paralyzed with fear. The quiet, shy, reserved Chuck with the goofy smile was now a seething fountain of anger. Yet as quickly as that fountain sprung up, it receded. Chuck visibly calmed himself and with much more control spoke again. "I am going to remove this chair, but before I do, you owe this young lady an apology. Don't you think?" Chuck inquired as he continued to stare into the face of the prone Bobby. The desired response not coming soon enough, Chuck's tone took a dark shift as he asked again, "Don't. You. think?" At that, Bobby quickly shook his head vigorously as best he could given his predicament.

"I'm…I'm s-sorry… for what I..said," Bobby choked out looking to Jennifer who stood looking on in complete shock. That look was mirrored in the faces of the dozens of people surrounding them. Chuck turned his head to look up to Jennifer and she met his gaze.

"Jennifer? You good?" Chuck asked in a kind, soft tone. The girl paused a moment and then nodded her acceptance. "Good," Chuck replied. He calmly lifted himself from the chair and replaced it to its original home at the table. Then, with everyone still looking on in shock, he extended his hand to Bobby in a gesture of offering aid. Bobby, still reeling from the ordeal, was confused and still a little frightened. He looked around at the onlookers and finally relented and took the offered hand as Chuck helped him to standing. As the two young men stood,a stoic look on Chuck's face, there was a long silence. Over Chuck's left shoulder he heard the sound of a clap break the silence. It quickly spread and then died as some teachers moved into the area.

"OK. Let's break this up. What's going on?" It was Mr. Burns, Chuck and Sarah's Pre-Calc teacher. He looked between Chuck and Bobby and was rather taken aback. Looking at the two it seemed that if anyone seemed out of sorts it was Bobby Thompson. Confused he asked again. "Chuck? Bobby? Care to explain?"

Bobby looked around and back at Chuck, who was unmoving. After thinking for a moment, Bobby cleared his throat, "I uh...I fell. Chuck here….he was just helping me up," he managed to get out as he swallowed a lump in his throat, a flat look on his face. Mr. Burns looked between the two still confused.

"Is that what happened, Chuck?" he looked on quizzically at Chuck. Before Chuck could respond, several people from Chuck's table and the surrounding tables spoke up, confirming that is exactly what happened. Chuck looked in disbelief at all the people who were speaking up. He then looked back at Bobby who could not keep his gaze. Chuck turned to Mr. Burns and gave him a small smile and just nodded. The teachers appeased and the commotion dying down, Chuck returned to his seat and Bobby made a hasty retreat in an effort to save face. Chuck sat quietly for a moment, looking at his tray. He finally raised his head and addressed the table.

"I'm...I'm really sorry. I...I didn't mean to cause you all so much trouble. I should….I should probably just..." he looked back down at his tray, shaking his head and pick it up and began to stand to leave. Just them a hand on his right shoulder pulled him back down. It was Kaitlyn, the girl who had been sitting to his right. She just smiled at him.

"Bullshit. This is your lunch table. You have nothing to be sorry for," the voice of another girl down the table rang out. "Damn straight!" came an exclamation of yet another. Chuck looked across the table at Sarah who had a tight smile and glassy eyes as she gazed back at him. Fighting the burning sensation in his eyes, he couldn't keep the smile from his face or the red from his ears. Soon lunch was over and people began to filter out and head to their classes. Sarah approached Chuck and shoulder bumped him.

"Hey, you gonna have a few minutes we can talk after choir?" she inquired looking over to him as they walked.

"Um...sure. I can make some time. Everything alright?" he asked with some concern.

"Oh, No. Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk about something. Not a big deal, it just may take longer than we have between classes. I'll see you in Pre-Calc later," she waved and wandered off in the opposite direction. Chuck watched her for a moment and then turned and headed to his class. On the way he began to notice strange looks from people and whispers. He was kind of used to the whispers and perhaps people have always looked at him like that, he just always had his head down and never noticed. These whispers and looks, even some smiles and nods seemed to follow him the rest of the day. He tried to play it off as his imagination but it was starting to make him a slight bit paranoid. After Pre-Calc he walked with Sarah to the choir room, making small talk. As they approached the door to the choir room, they could hear the low roar of people talking and laughing. When Chuck and Sarah entered the room, every conversation ground to a halt. Chuck stopped, raised an eyebrow and looked around the room to see everyone staring in his direction. Instinctively, he looked around behind him and then to Sarah and then looked himself up and down. He looked back to the people in the room and saw a number of smiles and nods of approval, but for what he was not certain. He made his way to his seat and got out his sheet music. A few of the members from the men's sections whispered to Chuck things like "Badass, dude" or "That's so awesome man". He had assumed that people may have heard about the duet, that must be it.

Choir practice went well and at the end, Mrs. Davis called them aside to talk about their song choices for the duet. Mrs. Davis had sheet music for some of the songs she suggested. There were a mix of songs from musicals and some from movies, granted they were mostly Disney movies. Chuck and Sarah shared their list and there was some overlap with Mrs. Davis' selections. As they talked and Chuck was flipping through a songbook, he stopped and exclaimed, "I got it! I think this one would be perfect. I really like this musical too. Don't know why I didn't think of it before." He turned the book around and handed it to Sarah. She was not familiar with the song but knew of the musical. She handed the book to Mrs. Davis who looked it over and immediately a smile came to her face and she nodded.

"I think you're right. I think this is a good fit for your voices and well...just a good fit," her smile turning into a smirk. "How about we sight read through it together? Then you can take the book with you and make a copy for yourselves, for "personal use" of course," she said with a wink. She played through the music slowly with them as they sang. Once Sarah heard the song and read the lyrics she came to like it and was almost as excited as Chuck. After class and practicing a bit with Mrs. Davis, the two walked out together.

"Chuck. Out of curiosity, were you planning on going to prom this year?" Sarah inquired, sounding a little hesitant.

"Uh..No. No, dances and I have never really gotten along, so I've usually avoided them like the plague. Set aside the large gathering of people who typically have no interest in my presence and add the fact that I cannot dance, like, at all. That just makes for a disaster waiting to happen. So, yeah. No." Chuck was clearly uncomfortable about the topic and was rambling.

"Ah. Gotcha." There was a pause and Chuck could tell there was more so he waited for her to start up again. "Well, Mark Burgess asked me to go with him. Just as friends, nothing serious. I told him I'd think about it. I guess I'm just not sure what I should do. What do you think?" she asked sheepishly.

Chuck suddenly had a huge knot in his stomach. _She needs you to be her friend, idiot. Pull yourself together._ "Uh...well. I mean... Mark seems like an OK guy, I guess. I'll admit I don't know him very well. He's certainly not a bad looking guy, pretty popular. I suppose as long as he is… kind to you and treats you well...you know...is respectful…" he trailed off shrugging, finding it hard to come up with words.

"Yeah, I suppose. It's not like it's a 'date' date or anything. It's more or less a means to an end. I'd like to experience prom and all the fanfair around it. I'd really not like to go by myself either, so I guess I'll accept then." she shrugged with an almost reluctant smile. "Thanks for the talk. Oh and by the way. What you did today… at lunch, that was …", Chuck interrupted before she could continue.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. It was so stupid of me. I lost my -" Chuck was now interrupted by Sarah's whole hand pressed against his face and mouth, her brow furrowed.

"I was going to say, before I was so rudely interrupted...first, the way you just came over and sat down at our table. I know it was hard for you to get up the courage to do that. But then, the way you started talking to them, and complimenting them and being the genuinely nice and honest person you are, you won every last one of them over. It was pretty clear when Bobby came over and Jennifer stood up for you. I think that is a testament to the power you have over people. I think people really want to like you. You make it kinda hard not to," Sarah's smile turned a little sheepish as she continued. "But when Bobby turned on her and...well...that was... that was... amazing. You were amazing. Standing up to him like that. Holy shit! I mean, WOW. The way you lit into him...that was….kind of scary. Angry Chuck is one bad mutha." Sarah chuckled.

"Well...I ...I sorta lost it, I guess. See, I remember Jennifer from that...that night. She was there with Carina. She was one of the ones yelling at Bobby to leave me alone. She was trying to stand up for me. I know there wasn't anything that either of them could do that night, but the simple act of caring like that, even if just a little, meant a lot to me. So when she did it again at the lunch today, a lot of that night came rushing back. Finally when he started to raise his hand to her, there was no way I was gonna let that happen. So...yeah…not one of my proudest moments I guess. If I had to do it over, I'm sure I'd do the same thing though," Chuck shrugged and tried to raise the corner of his mouth in a half smile.

"Well, you were pretty scary. I think you scared everyone standing there, probably because it was so out of character for you. But then…then you did the most...Chuck-like thing I've ever seen. After all of that, and knowing what else he has done, you offered your hand to him. That...that right there is the Chuck Bartowski I know and … and I'm proud to call him my friend," that pride evident on her face, Sarah pulled him into a tight hug. After a few seconds she released him and beamed a smile at him. "I gotta run. Thanks again Chuck. Text me later if you get bored." she waved her goodbye and was off. Chuck made his way to the bus stop and headed to work.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck arrived at work and put his backpack in the back room as usual. He found Mr. and Mrs. Sato on the sales floor talking to Beverly. She and Chuck were the Sato's only employees. Beverly was a sweet, old retiree that only worked there to stave off boredom. The Satos were explaining that they were leaving on an outing and taking Chuck with them, so she would man the store for a little while. Chuck approached Mr. Sato.

"Um, sir? Will I need, like, workout clothes? I didn't really pack anything," he gave a questioning look with a hint of embarrassment.

Mr. Sato reflected on that, "Hmm, I don't believe that will be necessary. However if you excel and get into more advanced training, it may be necessary then." Chuck just nodded and they made their way to Mr. Sato's car. They drove to a small business district where there were lots of small, interconnected brick buildings. There were a myriad of different businesses from light industrial, to wholesalers, or designers. They came to a stop in front of a building with a few businesses. Chuck could see the sign in the door of the business to the left; " Kobayashi Aikido Academy". Chuck was a little nervous so he took a deep breath and and headed for the door. Just as he was reaching for the handle, Mr. Sato called out, "Chuck? Where are you going?" Chuck looked at the door and then over to the Satos who were standing in the next door down to his right. Then he looked back at the door and back to the Satos in confusion. "Come on, or you will be late," the older man chided. Chuck walked to them uncertain what was going on. When he arrived at the business they were entering, he read the name on the door: "Montgomery Dance Studio".

"D-Dance studio?! But….I thought….when you said...and then the exercises….but the…" pointing back to the dojo next door, words were failing him. Mr. Sato, realizing the misunderstanding burst into laughter and his wife chuckled along.

"Aikido? What are you going to do with Aikido? Go 'beat people up'?" giving air quotes and a chuckle. "What you need is something to give you more grace and confidence. Plus, everyone should learn to dance. School dances, weddings, parties… it is a very useful skill to have. Aiko and I have been coming here for over 15 years. Now, come on. Don't keep Mr. Montgomery waiting." He ushered a still stunned Chuck in the door.

"Ah! Hiroto. Aiko. How lovely to see you. Please. Please. Come in. Oh and who do we have here?" the older, white-haired man looked Chuck up and down.

"Roan, this is Chuck. Chuck this is Roan Montgomery. He owns this studio and has been teaching us dance for-"

"Far to long, friend. Far too long. Now, Charles. What brings you in today?" Roan inquired, looking between the three of them.

It was Mrs. Sato that spoke up, which was a little out of character for her. She usually only spoke when something needed to be said. Her words were usually concentrated, condensed. "Chuck, here, needs your help. We need to work on his confidence and his … style. Let's just say if he had two left feet, we'd have a better starting place." she said flatly.

"Ah. Yes. Well, let's see here." Roan walked around Chuck, examining him, holding his chin in his hand.

"Hiroto has been working with him for weeks. Exercises and stretching. This kid was a mess. He has made some good progress though. He is a good, smart boy and listens well. He will be a good student." Aiko continued.

"What sort of turn around time are we talking about here? How long do I have?" Roan inquired with concern in his voice.

The Satos looked to one and other and back to Roan with matching sheepish grins and shrugs. Roan just blew out a long sigh and shook his head. "This is gonna be a lot of work Charles. Training here everyday and then more at home."

"I'm sorry. I'm still kinda confused. What is it that I'm training for exactly? And by 'training' are you referring to … dancing?" a sense of panic evident across his face.

"Yes Charles. At least in part. You see, I prefer a more, holistic approach to my work. If you are to 'woo' the young ladies, it is not simply a matter of learning a few rehearsed dance maneuvers. You must BE a dancer. You must exude poise, confidence, style...you must be suave and debonair. These things I will teach you. Then….then the world will be your oyster my boy." with much bravado he concluded his soliloquy.

"Sir, I...I am no dancer and … and the words 'Chuck' and 'suave', have never been uttered in the same sentence before. I'm afraid this will be a huge waste of your time," Chuck confessed as she slumped his shoulders in dejection. There was a pause for a moment.

"What is her name Charles?" Roan inquired, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry? Who….who's name?" Chuck replied in confusion.

"Oh, come now Charles. I think you know exactly 'who'. Now….what is her name?" he asked smoothly. There was a longer pause as Chuck rung his hands, staring at the floor.

"S-Sarah….Her...her name is Sarah," he finally spoke at just above a whisper.

"I see. So this 'Sarah', you like her, Yes?" Chuck nodded. "Does she know you exist?" Chuck nodded again. "Ok. There's a start. Does she like you?" Roan inquired, raising an eyebrow. Chuck blushed a bit more at that.

"I...I don't think she sees me … sees me like 'that'. We are just friends." Chuck stammered out.

"Hmmm and you wish to be more than just friends." After a moment Chuck slowly nodded again. "I don't know. It seems rather clear to me that you do not truly care for this girl. You have to 'real' feelings for her." the older man goaded.

"That...that's not true! I do … I do care for her." Chuck exclaimed.

"Really Charles? Do you really?" Roan's tone oozing sarcasm. "I mean, seriously. if she is so special, what are you going to do? What are you willing to do for her, huh? What would you _possibly_ do for here?" Roan hounded the young man further.

"I would do ANYTHING for her," Chuck cried.

"Oh really. 'Anything'?" the older man prodded further.

"YES! Anything!" Chuck was incensed.

"Wonderful, Charles. Then get your ASS on that dance floor," Roan replied in a placid tone and pointed into the room. Chuck stood dumbfounded, trying to shake the confusion from his head as he attempted to comprehend what just happened. Then it hit Chuck and he understood what Roan was getting at. He closed his eyes to collect himself and then nodded. A small smile grew across his face as he began to walk to the dance floor.

"Thank you, Sir," Chuck addressed Roan as he passed by.

The older man looked to the ceiling and as if speaking to the heavens,"Don't thank me yet, Charles. Don't thank me yet."

* * *

A/N: Let the hate mail begin ) All reviews and comments are welcome. See you in Chapter 9.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: My dear guests, I am Mr. Watkins, your host. Welcome ... to Chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. I am also not Ricardo Montalbán...in case you were wondering.

* * *

Chapter 9

Chuck has been working with Roan Montgomery three times a week for the past 5 weeks. The Satos have not only given him these sessions as a gift, but they were paying him his hourly wage to attend. They want to give him every incentive to better himself, so they tried to remove as many barriers as possible. These sessions have been going quite well. On top of teaching Chuck basic dances such as the Waltz, Cha Cha, Salsa and Rumba, they worked on posture, walking without tripping over his own feet and basic date etiquette. He was already a kind and polite young man, so he had a good foundation to start from on etiquette, but he learned which arm to offer a woman, pulling out and pushing in chairs for a date and the like. The dancing portion took the most time and effort. Chuck was not a natural dancer, but with Roan and his assistant's help he was making definite progress. He had mastered the Waltz, Cha Cha, and Salsa, but Chuck's white whale was the tango. He struggled with this dance. He knew the steps well enough, he just had a hard time letting loose and getting into the spirit of the dance for some reason. Roan opted to put it on the back burner since, at his age, it was unlikely to come into play. He chose instead to allow his assistant, Nadia, to instruct Chuck on some of the more popular dances. Nadia insisted that the "Carlton" was never, ever to be used...ever, so they taught him much more acceptable alternatives.

To say Chuck was a busy man was an understatement. On top of the sessions with Roan, Chuck was still working for the Satos between sessions and on weekends. He was also meeting with Sarah after school for a little bit most days to work on their duet. Throw in helping people around his apartment building, school work and helping around the apartment he was burning the candle at both ends. He really wanted to spend more time hanging out with Sarah, so he asked Mr. Sato for Saturday off so that he could surprise her. It was Friday and Chuck was sitting with Sarah and the other girls at lunch when he broached the subject.

"So, Sarah. Do uh...do you have any plans on Saturday?" Chuck asked a little apprehensively.

"Um, I don't think so. A run in the morning and that's probably about as far as I have planned. Why?" she asked a little curious.

"Well, I've been so busy with work and everything lately, I...I kinda missed hanging out. I thought maybe I could bring over some food and a movie and we could just...I dunno. Hang out?" Chuck shrugged looking a little sheepish.

"That sounds great actually. We haven't had a movie night in a while. Sounds fun." Sarah replied with a breathtaking smile.

"Oooo. Movie night, huh? Awww, you didn't think to invite me, Chuckles? I'm heartbroken," Carina chimed in with a faux pout.

"I know. What are we? Chopped liver or somethin'?" Jennifer added with her own mock puppy dog face. Sarah just shook her head and rolled her eyes at the two.

Chuck spoke up, "Well, I'm sure Sarah wouldn't mind. The more the merrier. I've been dying to show Sarah this documentary of the effects on biodiversity and gene mutation frequency in the wake of Chernobyl. It fascinating really. There are these fish..." Chuck continued until Carina and Jennifer both put up their hands in surrender.

"Ok. Ok. Uncle. I'd rather chew off my own leg. You are such a nerd, Chuckles," Carina shook her head at him and rolled her eyes.. Sarah and Chuck just looked at each other for a moment and both burst out laughing. "What? What the hell is so funny?" Carina asked indignantly.

"He was just messing with you Carina," Sarah managed to get out between bouts of laughter.

"Oh, HA HA. You're a riot. Asshole," as she playfully slapped him on the arm, a grin on her face. "I didn't want to hang out with you nerds anyway. I have an actual date, so pfft," as she blew a raspberry at Chuck.

"Oh, really. A date huh? Who's the next victim…I mean lucky guy! Yeah, lucky guy," Chuck with a mischievous grin across his face ducked the apple core that Carina threw at him.

"You're a dick, you know it. At least I have a date. What are you holding out for seminary or something?" Carina playfully stuck out her tongue and laughed at her own joke.

"Nice. That was a good one," Chuck confessed as he held up a hand for a high five which she happily returned. Chuck played it off even though there was a small pang over the comment. He'd never really been on a 'date'. The closest he'd been was hanging out with Sarah but they were just … friends. He shook the thought away and returned to the conversation. Lunch came to an end and they went their separate ways. The day dragged on and finally Chuck's favorite class came around. He walked with Sarah from Pre-Calc to choir chatting about the day's events. Mrs. Davis spent some time in choir on solos and their duet, pulling people into one of the private practice rooms attached to the choir room. Class ended and Chuck flagged down Sarah.

"Did you want to practice some more on the song?" Chuck inquired.

"Oh, No. I'm sorry I can't. I have to meet with Mark. We are going to grab some food and talk about prom stuff," she replied with an apologetic look.

"Oh...oh right. Yeah... Mark. Of...of course. I'm ...I'm sorry. I'm probably holding you up. Well….you uh...you guys have a good time," Chuck stammered out as he was hurriedly collected his things. That pang in his stomach was back in full force and he wanted to openly wince but kept his composure, or so he thought.

"Chuck? Chuck, is everything alright?" Sarah asked with a little concern on her face.

"Yeah. Yeah. Fine….I uh...I should probably be getting to work anyway. Um...yeah," Chuck knew he was not doing a very good job of keeping cool. He supposed he looked like he just ate a ghost pepper and was trying to play it off. "I'll...I'll see ya later, Sarah," he tried to make a hasty retreat but he stopped when she called out again.

"Chuuuck? Um, are...are we still on for tomorrow?" Sarah looked worried as she waited his response.

"Oh. Uh...y-yeah...yeah. If ...if you still want to. Um… 6:00 OK?" Chuck choked out.

"Uh, yeah. 6:00 is fine. I'll see ya then, Chuck," she waved with a little uncertainty. Chuck seemed kind of shaken up, but she wasn't sure what brought that on so quickly. Chuck made his escape around a few corners to a quiet hall and leaned his back against the wall and then bounced the back of his head off the wall a few times. Talking out loud to himself, "What is your issue Bartowski? Gaah. Chuck, pull your shit together. What is wrong with you? She's just going as friends with him, right. That's it. Sure he's handsome, athletic and smart and probably funny. He drives a nice car and his parents have money. He probably volunteers to walk puppies or visit nursing homes or something." Chuck banged the back of his head against the wall one last time, closed his eyes and blew out a long breath. "You are not his competition, Chuck. You are her friend. There would be no contest against all that anyway," trying to shake off the poisonous thoughts, he righted himself, took a deep breath and headed for the bus stop. He had a meeting with Roan.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck ambled into Roan's dance studio, lost in his thoughts. As he made his way to the dance floor, he nearly ran straight into Roan.

"Whoa. Charles, my boy. Off in Neverland I see," giving Chuck a questioning look.

"Oh. I'm sorry Mr. Montgomery. Just...lost in thought I guess," Chuck's jovial demeanor was markedly absent.

"Seems serious. Discuss." Roan motioned to Chuck with a determined stare.

"Just a bad afternoon, I suppose," Chuck shrugged.

"Let me guess. Said 'bad afternoon' had something to do with the lovely Miss Sarah? Am I getting warm?" inquiring with a raised brow, clearly not letting the subject go. The silence from Chuck spoke volumes. "I'll take that as a Yes, then. So what now? She kicked your puppy? Oooo Nooo. Doth I detect a hint of green, Charles? A challenger for the affections of our fair maiden?" a smirk growing across his face.

"Yeah, well. There is no challenge I can make there. Besides, I'm just her friend and if I were a good friend I'd just be happy for her and support her. I'm just being a selfish, whiny little bi- ...err .. guy." Chuck shook his head, chastising himself.

"True that friendship is important, but what makes you think that you cannot compete for her affections? You, Charles, are a suave, confident, and charming gentleman. I know. I made you," he winked with a grin. "And on top of that you are a handsome, intelligent and caring young man as well. Whatever it is you feel you lack, I assure you is only in your imagination."

"Look, I...I don't really have many friends. Her friendship means everything to me. I'm afraid that if I try to pursue anything else...if … when she rejects me...I….I couldn't handle losing her friendship…" he trailed off, a forlorn look across his face.

"Charles. Life is all about risk and reward. Sometimes the greater the risk, the sweeter the reward. But it seems to me that you don't think very much of this Sarah, if you believe that she would throw away your friendship if she could not share in your feelings. Do you really believe that your friendship to her means so little? If so, then perhaps you should re-evaluate your feelings. If you could be so easily tossed aside, then your friendship is doomed regardless. I think that you should talk with this Sarah of yours and find out where she stands; where you stand with her." Chuck just nodded in silence. "If I were a wagering man, I'd bet that the rewards will far outweigh the risks," he concluded with a grin. "Now come on, my whiny little 'guy'. We've got work to do," he chided with a grin. Roan pushed Chuck hard the rest of their session, providing a welcome reprieve from his thoughts. He then completed the remainder of his evening at Ward's with his head buried in broken electronics and appliances. It did him good to keep his mind busy.

Chuck was on the bus, making his way home from Ward's. He would often people watch on the bus. Either he would marvel at the human experiments gone awry or he would make up backstories for people in his head; who they were and where they were or going or where they had been. Tonight he noticed a young couple near the back of the bus. They were being affectionate toward each other, but not overly so. As he watched them, the now all too common ache in his stomach resurfaced. They seemed happy or dare he say ...in love. But what did he know of the subject aside from whatever TV or movies portrayed. Whatever it was between those two...whatever the name of the affliction, he wanted those symptoms. To seem so happy and utterly oblivious to the world around. He closed his eyes, leaned his head back against the headrest and blew out a long sigh. He remained that way for the remainder of the journey trying to occupy his mind. When he arrived home, Ellie was already there making supper.

"Hey El. I'm sorry I'm a little later than usual. Got held up a Ward's trying to finish up some work," he apologized as he put his bag in his room. "Can I help with supper?"

"Nope, I got it all under control. How was your day? Aside from obviously being long," Ellie inquired as she continued tending to her cooking.

"It was...alright, I guess," he replied unconvincingly.

"That doesn't sound very alright. Spill. What's going on?" she pressed and clearly there was no room for argument.

Chuck let out a sigh before starting, "It's just me being a guy, I guess. Sarah was going out to eat tonight with her … prom date, Mark. I have no reason to be jealous, but I can't help it. I know that we are just friends, but there is...just something in the pit of my stomach that just ...twists and turns when I think about it. I should be a better friend and just be happy for her. It..it just sucks I guess. There. Did I spill enough for you?" Chuck gave a self-deprecating smirk.

"Look, Chuck. That is not a 'guy' thing. That is a normal response for anyone when they see someone they really like with someone else. It is natural and yes, it does suck. But I thought she was just going with him as friends? What happened to that?" she asked.

"I dunno. I guess they still are. I didn't really ask. She just said they were going out to get some food and talk about their prom plans, etc.," Chuck shrugged.

"Well, see? That doesn't mean anything. There is a lot to plan for going to prom. If they are going to have matching colored accents and where they will eat dinner and what time. You need to make reservations way in advance during prom season. Then there is whose houses do they need to go to for pictures? What they will do after prom? There are tons of things to plan out. Think of it like a 'business dinner'," she said matter-of-factly. 'You know, unless the guy is really cute. Nah...I'm..sure it's...it's fine," she tried to sound reassuring.

"Thanks, El. That make me feel SO much better, now. Whatever would I do without you?" You could cut the sarcasm in the air with a knife. Ellie laughed and smacked him on the shoulder.

"You know I'm teasing you. I'm sure you have nothing to be concerned about. Besides, you're 'just friends' right? If you keep treating her as 'just a friend', that is all she will ever be. You know that just because people go from being friends to something….more….doesn't mean that the friendship stops. In any lasting relationship, friendship has to be the foundation. You don't leave it behind, you just build on top of it. Otherwise, when the relationship isn't 'new and exciting' anymore, you'll realize that there is nothing there to bind you together. What you need to do is figure out what you want from this relationship with her. Do you want to be 'just friends'? Or do you want to build it into something ….better?" Ellie just smiled and left it at that. "Come on. Time to eat." They ate together and continued with small talk about their respective days. The night grew late so they called it a day and went to bed. Chuck laid awake contemplating the events of the day and the words of wisdom that Roan and Ellie had bestowed him. He knew that he needed to have a serious talk with Sarah tomorrow at movie night. He turned on the radio to have something to listen to while going to sleep. It seemed that this station knew exactly what to play whenever he turned the damn thing on. He caught it just as the artist began to sing and laid there listening to the lyrics.

_Games, changes and fears_

_When will they go from here_

_When will they stop_

_I believe that fate has brought us here_

_And we should be together babe_

_But we're not_

_I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you_

_And I'll keep my cool, but I'm fiendin'_

_I try to say goodbye and I choke_

_Try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide it, it's clear_

_My world crumbles when you are not here_

_Goodbye and I choke_

_I try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide it, it's clear_

_My world crumbles when you are not here_

_I may appear to be free_

_But I'm just a prisoner of your love_

_And I may seem alright and smile when you leave_

_But my smiles are just a front_

_Just a front, hey_

_I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you_

_And I'll try to keep my cool, but I'm fiendin'_

_I try to say goodbye and I choke_

_Try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide it, it's clear_

_My world crumbles when you are not here_

…

The words floating through his head, Chuck drifted off to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would end on a happier note.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, how'd your date with Mark go," Carina asked with a clear teasing lilt to her voice.

"I keep telling you it wasn't a date. We ate food and talked about prom. That's it," Sarah let out an exasperated sigh.

"So, did he pay for the food?" Carina goaded.

"I paid for my own food, thank you. Like I said. Not a date!" Sarah was getting a little aggravated.

"Alright. Alright, Blondie. Don't get your panties all in a bunch. I hear you. So what did you guys decide on?" Carina asked with a chuckle.

"Well, he wasn't a lot of help. He didn't seem to care too much one way or the other about most things. I made him pick the restaurant and time so he can make the reservations. I told him I liked Italian, so naturally he chooses a Mexican place, but whatever. Fine. I told him my dress was red, so he could get a matching tie and cumberbund. He says 'I'm not really a fan of red'. Grrr. Whatever. I didn't even talk with him about doing anything after prom. I'll probably just go home or maybe third-wheel it with you," Sarah gave a small chuckle.

"You know you are welcome to hang with us. Just so you know, if there is a sock on the rear view mirror…" she said with a mock warning.

"Oh, God. Maybe I'd be better off at home," they both laughed.

"Seriously though, you can hang out with us. You can dance with me. I have to lead though. That's just how I roll, sorry." Sarah burst out laughing at Carina's antics.

"Thanks. I needed that. You know, I keep telling myself, that we are just going as friends and that it was really just a way for me to go to prom. Still, it would be nice to experience prom with someone who I really wanted to be with and who wanted to be with me. It is what it is I guess. There's always next year I suppose." Sarah signed with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

"You mean someone like, Oh….I dunno...like a certain nerd we know?" Sarah could hear the wry smile on her face it was so obvious.

"What? No….I mean… I dunno. He just seems to only think of me as a friend. Plus he made it pretty clear he had no interest in going to prom. So even if ... " she just trailed off. "It doesn't matter anyway. I've already told Mark I would go with him and I'm not going to back out. That would be a pretty shitty thing to do," there was sad resignation in her voice.

"Well, maybe it won't be too bad. Try to keep a positive attitude. Me and Jennifer and the girls will be there for you. Don't worry. We got your back." Carina declared.

"Thanks. Listen. I'm beat. I'm gonna get to bed. Thanks for the talk, Carina," trying to fight off a yawn.

"Alright, Girlie. I'll talk at ya later. Night." They ended the call and Sarah climbed under her covers. Sarah contemplated her conversation with Carina. Why had she brought up Chuck? Did Carina know something she didn't. Sure, she kind of wished that Chuck would have asked her when she brought up the topic of prom. Then she could have turned down Mark. Chuck clearly didn't have interest in going to prom. Maybe that was his way of letting her down easy. It didn't really matter since Chuck only seemed to be interested in her a friend. At least she still had that. She reached over and turned on the radio for something to listen to while she tried to fall asleep. She happened to just catch it at the beginning of the song.

"Brother. What is it with this station. Everytime I turn it on, its like they can read my mind or something," she mused as she closed her eyes and listened as she drifted off to sleep.

_Games, changes and fears_

_When will they go from here_

_When will they stop_

_I believe that fate has brought us here_

_And we should be together babe_

_But we're not_

_I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you_

_And I'll keep my cool, but I'm fiendin'_

_I try to say goodbye and I choke_

_Try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide it, it's clear_

_My world crumbles when you are not here_

_Goodbye and I choke_

_I try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide it, it's clear_

_My world crumbles when you are not here_

…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Since Chuck had the day off from Ward's he slept in for once. For him, sleeping in meant 9:00 am. His conscience wouldn't let him sleep any longer than that. He got up, showered and ate some breakfast before making his rounds of the apartment building. There were people that had reached out to him that he knew needed computer help, so he stopped by their apartments first. Chuck usually worked on the barter system as he felt taking money from people for just trying to help out a neighbor seemed wrong to him. Though some would insist, most were happy with the bartering as they had fixed incomes. Chuck and Ellie were never wanting for banana bread or cookies. Once he was finished with the "scheduled" customers, he made the rounds to the "frequent flyers"; the ones that tended to always have problems or were maybe elderly widows or widowers that could just use a visit now and then. Mrs. Milano, Mrs. Osenbaugh, Mr. Leech and a few others were on his usual rotation of visits. They were great people and Chuck enjoyed their stories and it made him feel pretty good to be able to put a smile on someone's face just by spending a few minutes chatting.

After a long day of helping around the building and doing some laundry, Chuck got ready for movie night with Sarah. He was both excited and nervous. He called ahead before he left and ordered a pizza from Papa Geno's, which was near his stop where he would get off to head to Sarah's. He picked out a couple of movies and made his way to the bus stop. He spent the ride trying to go over in his mind what he would say to Sarah. How he would approach the subject. It didn't do much to curb his nerves but gave him something to occupy his mind. Once at his stop, he went to the nearby convenience store for movie snacks and then to Papa Geno's for the pizza. It was only a couple of blocks away, but he walked quickly so that it would not get too cold. The brisk walk did help to burn off some of his nervous energy so that by the time he reached Sarah's house he was a little more relaxed. He took a moment to collect himself and even his breathing before ringing the doorbell. Checking his watch it was 5:58, so he wasn't late at least. The familiar sound of a controlled fall down the stairs and loud thud at the end signified that Molly was inbound. The door flew open and Chuck was not disappointed as Molly was standing there looking him up and down. "I didn't order a pizza, but I'll take it," as the young girl reached for the box. Chuck merely had to lift it over his head to keep it away from the shorter girl.

"Nice try, small fry. I did however get you a consolation prize." Chuck reached into the bag of snacks he'd picked up and tossed a package of Gummie Worms to Molly.

"Alright. I accept your bribe. Sarah's in the basement, Sasquatch," Molly smirked as she moved to let him passed and close the door for him.

"Touche," he chuckled and headed toward the basement with his offerings. He reached the bottom of the stairs and there she was laying on the couch with her headphones on. She was singing along with the music and it was perhaps the most adorable thing he had ever seen. He instantly recognized the song and froze in place.

_I try to say goodbye and I choke_

_Try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide it, it's clear_

_My world crumbles when you are not here_

_Goodbye and I choke_

_I try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide it, it's clear_

_My world crumbles when you are not here_

He could only stand and stare as her siren song entranced him. He knew she had a beautiful voice from their hours of practicing together, but there was just something about the unguarded, unfiltered way she was singing now. As she continued to sing she opened her eyes and turned to see Chuck standing there with his trademark goofy smile. Her face nearly turned crimson and she franticly reached to turn off the music.

"Um, Hi. How uh...how long were you standing there?" she asked, clearly embarrassed.

Chuck only smirked and replied, "Not nearly long enough." That seemed to deepen the color of her cheeks which Chuck found even more adorable. To help her save face he changed the subject. "I come bearing gifts," he declared as he sat the pizza box on the coffee table and opened the lid to reveal the contents. "Veggie, no olives," he exclaimed with a wry smile.

A smile stretched across her face and her eyes sparkled, "You...you remembered?" a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Of course I remembered. What sort of friend would I be if I didn't remember something as important as how you like your pizza?" he gave her a faux indignant look. She only widened her smile and shook her head. She ran upstairs and brought down some paper plates, napkins and a couple bottles of water. They ate for a little bit and then Chuck finally got the courage to break the silence.

"So, Sarah. Speaking of remembering things about you. I've been wondering for a while but never really knew how best to approach the topic." Sarah nodded in acknowledgement, prompting him to continue. "I noticed a distinct lack of any male figures in your family pictures around the house. And aside from knowing you moved from San Diego, I don't really know much about ...we… you. Look, I get if you don't want to talk about it. Believe me, I can relate. But just so you know, I'm here if you ever want to talk about it." Chuck confessed with a half smile.

Sarah chewed her pizza as if stalling for time. Eventually she swallowed and replied, "It's not stuff I normally like to talk about, but I'm not deliberately trying to keep it from you. Well, not anymore," she gave a wry smile. "Jack, my 'father', left shortly after Molly was born. He decided to move on to 'greener pastures' which took the form of his 22 year-old assistant. My Mom tried to take him to court for child support, but he would move or take a job that made it hard to garnish his wages. Eventually my Mom got sole custody of us and as part of the agreement, he waved all parental rights. He didn't try to fight it. He was just happy to be rid of that chapter of his life. So my Mom had to work two, sometimes three jobs to make ends meet. We had to move frequently as my Mom followed better jobs. We were in San Diego for about 6 years which is longest we were in one spot. She really did a good job at raising us. We always had a roof over our heads and food on the table. She made me participate in sports at the Rec Center near our house in San Diego. That's where I got interested in dancing, gymnastics and running. I really liked to run. Gave me time to clear my head and it was a sport that was all me and just me. I didn't have to rely on anyone else, didn't have to put my trust in others; others that would undoubtedly let me down. I got pretty good too. I ran cross-country in school, placed pretty well in the state. It's getting back into season so I am starting to train again. That's why I've been running in the mornings." she confessed.

"Ah that explains a lot. Your Mom sounds like a pretty remarkable woman. I can see where you get it." Chuck realized a little too late that the filter between the voice in his head and the outside world seemed to be broken at the moment. However, he was not about to walk it back. He believed what he said wholeheartedly, so he was going to let it stand.

The color in Sarah's cheeks grew again as a sheepish smile spread across her face. "Thanks. She is a remarkable woman. I've learned a lot from her. She's shown me how to be strong and independent. She gave me my love of music. We didn't have cable TV when I was growing up, so Mom would get out her old vinyls and we would listen to music and sing along to old 80's music. It's some of my favorite memories growing up." Sarah grew silent for a moment, lost in thought, but Chuck just let her take her moment. When she returned, she continued, "She is the reason I work so hard, push myself so much. She doesn't push me at all, it's all my own doing. She has worked so hard to give me the life that I have now, I want to be able to return the favor someday. I want to be able to take care of her one day, the way she has taken care of us. She deserves that and so much more," Sarah choked out as her eyes began to tear. Chuck stood up and moved to the couch beside her. He placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

Chuck sat quietly for a few moments until he could hear the sniffling stop. "You know, I don't know much about parents or parenting obviously, but I always imagined that a parent's hope would be for their children to grow up to be happy and healthy. While providing for her financially would certainty be nice and rewarding in its own right. I bet what she really wants most of all is for you to be happy. So don't forget that OK? Don't work yourself so hard for this goal that you lose sight of what really matters to her." He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. Her shimmering azure pools staring back at him took his breath away. She put on a tight smile and just shook her head in acknowledgement and then hugged him again.

"Thank you, Chuck," she managed to get out, just above a whisper. He just rubbed her back and squeezed her a little tighter.

"OK. Well, I sure know how to wreck a good time, huh?" Chuck said with a self-deprecating smile. "Hey. So I forgot to ask. How'd your...um…'thing' with Mark go?" Chuck really didn't want to talk about this, but if he was going to be a good friend, he would have to talk about things in her life.

"Um, it was alright I guess. We ate and talked about prom. Talked about where to eat and stuff like that," she stated matter-of-factly and shrugged.

"Well, only two weeks until the big day. I'm sure you'll have a great time. Mark's a good guy, right? I imagine he's trying to prepare a magical evening for you two," Chuck practically choked on his own words.

"I dunno. I'm not so sure about that. I don't know if we're on the same page on a lot of stuff. We'll see I guess," sounding a little deflated.

"Maybe just give the guy a chance. I mean, the amount of courage it must have taken to ask you to prom. I….I certainly know I wouldn't have that much courage," Chuck's voice softened and he looked at his shoes. "You're a … a really big fish, Sarah Walker. I can just imagine how….intimidating it would be to ask you to prom, downright frightening even." Chuck swallowed hard and kept his gaze to the floor.

"I...I realize that people look at me and they see an attractive, headstrong and opinionated girl. But under all of that I'm ...I'm just a girl, Chuck. I have my own fears and insecurities. It can be very lonely sometimes. People assume that guys call me all the time, so they don't bother trying. The problem is if they all think that….then nobody calls. I want what any girl would want. Someone to like me for me, the me that's on the inside. The one with the fears and doubts and scars from her past," taking in a jagged breath, she too looked to the floor.

"Well, if Mark isn't that guy for you, I really hope you find him. I'm certain he's out there. In fact, … I'm sure of it. So, enjoy your prom together and just have a good time. Even if it's not perfect, you'll be surrounded by friends and you'll make memories. I tell you what. I'll make you a deal. If your prom is terrible and you come home early or something, just text me and I'll come over in the morning and fix you all a Chuck Bartowski Breakfast Spectacular. How's that sound?" Chuck turned to her with a sheepish smile.

"Chuck….you have no idea how incredible that sounds. If I happen, by some stroke of luck, to have a good time, can I still call you for your spectacular breakfast?" she returned the smile, looking into his eyes.

"As you wish," he made a mock bow as he got up and headed for his bag. "I think it's time for a movie," he declared and he grabbed one and headed for the DVD player.

"Ok. What are we watching?" grabbing a pillow and hugging it.

Chuck responded with a wry smile of his own, "The Princess Bride."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Over the next two weeks, Chuck and Sarah spent extra time working on their duet after school. They were making great progress and had nearly perfected it. They were now trying to add more nuance to the performance to make it really stand out. There even considering costumes or accessories to bring the piece alive. They were really having a great time working on the piece together and just hanging out. On a couple of occasions Chuck had gone over to Sarah's house for tutoring. Sarah seemed to have a really solid grasp of the material, so they just hung out and listening to old LPs instead, not that Chuck was complaining.

Sessions with Roan were coming to a close. The Satos had paid for 20 sessions and they had one session left. Roan had taken a liking to Chuck and as the Satos were long time customers, he comped some of the sessions as a friendly gesture. After the last movie night with Sarah, Chuck had a renewed enthusiasm, now working harder than ever. Since they were in LA, there was a very high likelihood of encountering Latin dancing in either a club, wedding or other social event, so they focused on perfecting some of these dances, saving the tango for last. It was now Thursday and their final session together. Roan went through a recap of all of the style and etiquette techniques Chuck had learned. He had Chuck and Nadia go through all of the dances he had learned since day one. The afternoon had been grueling but he had mastered them all to Roan's satisfaction. The last trial was the tango. Roan gave Chuck some last minute words of advice before the music began. Even though he was dancing with Nadia, a very attractive woman in her own right, it was not who he envisioned dancing with. He play through the dance in his mind with a different partner. He tried to imagine taking her out to a dance club or street fair and dancing with her, their bodies so close. It seemed to give him the inspiration that he needed and before he realized it, they had completed the dance and Roan was applauding.

"Charles, my boy, you have taken everything I have taught you and you have mastered it and made it your own. Until you are older, there is nothing more I can teach you here. Charles, you are an amazing young man and it has been my supreme privilege to have you under my tutelage. I expect great things from you Mr. Bartowski. I think I can speak for the Satos as well when I say we are very proud of you. Now, go forth and use these new skills wisely." With that Roan gave him a wink and a hearty handshake and Chuck was on his way.

Friday at school, everyone was abuzz in the hallways. You could feel the excitement in the air over prom; it was electric. Chuck however had a different feeling entirely. That knot in his stomach was nagging at him all day. He knew that he had wished Sarah to have a good time and he truly did want her to have a good night. Therein lies the problem. If she had a really good time with Mark, with the dinner, dancing and all the ...closeness. He was deeply worried that she would find that Mark was in fact "the guy" for her. Then all really could be lost. Mark would certainly not take kindly to his girlfriend hanging out with another guy and having movie nights and the like. This could very well be the end. Chuck may have been the architect of his own demise. There is an old adage about setting things free but it offered him little comfort right now. He had no alternative but to be happy and supportive of his friend, no matter how much it ate him alive inside. A bitter eulogy for the life that could have been would not win him the day. He would just have to have trust her; trust her to see in Chuck what he saw in her.

The lunch table was right out of the pages of the Geneva Convention. All of the girls at the table were talking about their dresses, getting their hair and nails done, where they were going to eat, and where they were going to party after the prom. Chuck could only focus on his tray and hope that as he ate, he could swallow down the lump in his throat as well. He hadn't realized that he had not spoken a word since he sat down or looked up from his tray. This was very uncharacteristic of him as of late and did not go unnoticed. Jennifer was sitting beside him and spoke up.

"You feeling alright Chuck? You've been really quiet. What's the matter?" she moved in close and inquired.

"Sorry. Just a lot on my mind I guess," replied Chuck with a weak smile.

She studied him for a moment, her brow furrowing slightly. "All this talk of prom….it's probably pretty hard to deal with if you don't have someone to go with. Or...maybe the someone you want to go with is going with someone else. Hypothetically speaking, of course."

Chuck was silent for a moment then began to nod his head, "Yeah….I suppose that would be pretty hard." He began berating himself internally. He was moping around and dragging everyone down with him. This was there time to be happy and damn him for ruining that. He forced a smile on his face and continued. "But hey. You girls are gonna have a great time. You'll have all you ladies there to dance with one and other when the guys wimp out and sit and talk sports ball or whatever. Great food, great music and great friends. What else do you need?" he finished with a sideways smile.

"Well, what about you? What are you going to be doing?" Jennifer asked. A little concerned.

"Well, there are a number of people around my apartment building that need computer help or just someone to talk and visit with. I'll probably do that for a while. Then maybe watch a movie or go to bed early. I dunno really." Chuck shrugged and finished eating his lunch.

"That's a really sweet thing to do for those people. You know what? I'm having a party at my place after prom. You should come. There will be a lot of people there and we will have music and more dancing and food and drinks. It should be fun," she offered.

"Don't you think I will be kind of a third wheel? Everyone there with their dates and then ... Chuck," giving her a questioning smile.

"It would mean a lot to me if you would come. At least think about it, please?" she practically pleaded.

With a small sigh he nodded, "OK. Ok. I'll think about it, " Chuck relented.

"Great! Here. Give me your phone." Chuck acquiesced with some hesitation. She sent a text to herself and then sent a text back to Chuck's number with an address and a time. "There. Now you have my address and number and that is when the party starts. It really would be great to see you there. Just think about it please?" Chuck just nodded and went back to finishing his lunch.

Sarah was watching the conversation between Chuck and Jennifer unfold. Jennifer leaned in very close to Chuck and they were talking too quietly for Sarah to hear over the din of the lunch area. Then she saw Jennifer take Chuck's phone and type something in and hand it back. She then picked up her phone and typed in some things and then waggled her phone at him and then pointed at his phone. Chuck checked the phone and nodded. It was fairly evident that Jennifer and he had at least exchanged numbers, but Jennifer typed entirely too much to be just a simple reply. Exchanging numbers wasn't a big deal, they were friends after all. If so then why did the exchange make her so ...so angry? Why would Jennifer need to text or call her Chuck? _Whoa, whoa. Did I just ... ? OK. OK, get it together, Sarah. One issue at a time. Let's get through prom first._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The day came to a much anticipated end as Chuck and Sarah were working on their duet in one of the choir practice rooms. Mrs. Davis had let them spend the last part of class working together before the weekend. They packed up the things in an awkward silence. They both wanted to say something to the other but didn't really know where to start. It was Chuck that finally broke the silence as they were walking out of the school.

"So, I imagine you're pretty excited for tomorrow. Getting your hair and nails done, all the pictures, fine dining, dancing and…and whatnot," Chuck babbled out.

"Uh, yeah. I...I suppose. How about you? Any big plans? A hot date or anything?" Sarah asked almost afraid of the response.

Chuck got a wry smile on his face, "Oh, yeah. I uh…I have a date all lined up for tomorrow. She's sweet and such a great cook. I'm going to head over to her place. I think she really likes me. Always touching my face and running her hands through my hair." Chuck was trying his hardest not to look at Sarah otherwise he wouldn't be able to contain himself.

"Really? Going….going to her place? Wow. That's uh…that's great. Good for you, Chuck." she swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to school her features.

"Yeah. Mrs. Milano. She's 83 and lives in my building. She's always pinching my cheeks and telling me I need to cut my hair. Mrs. Milano always has problems using her computer so I'm going to go help her out and visit for a while. Should be a good time," he confessed as the smile on his face turned more mischievous. Realizing what had just happened, Sarah instinctively smacked Chuck on the arm, "Owww!" he exclaimed.

"You ass. You think you're so funny don't you?" she chided him but her scowl slowly turned to a sheepish grin.

"I have my moments," he retorted with a smirk and a dance of his eyebrows. "Seriously, though. I hope you have a really great time tomorrow. You certainly deserve it. Don't forget, my offer still stands for Sunday. Just say the word," Chuck winked and smiled his toothy grin at her.

"Believe me, I haven't forgotten," with a wry smile and gleam in her eye, she waved her goodbyes.

* * *

A/N: If interested and listening along at home, the song on the radio and reprised in Sarah's basement is _I Try _ by Macy Gray.

Reviews and PMs are always welcome. Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for Chapter 10.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:Welcome to Chapter ...whatever chapter we're on now. Oh, 10. That's right. Welcome to Chapter 10. Drinks are being served on the Lido deck.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck. Not to say that you shouldn't own Chuck, if presented with the opportunity. No. I, myself, do not own Chuck. That's all I'm saying.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Hey Mark. Shouldn't you be-"

"Wh… Not coming?! What do you MEAN not coming?"

"With who?! Wait, wait, wait. Exactly how long have you known about this?"

"A few….a few weeks?! Are you freaking kidding me right now?"

"No. No...look, I don't give a shit what feelings you two have for each other. The fact of the matter is that you asked me to go and now you are bailing on me at LITERALLY the last minute. What sort of asshole does that?"

"You're SORRY?! You're...I can't … I can't even believe this is happening right now. I….so what am I supposed to do now, huh, Mark? The dress, the shoes, the...the hair and nails…. all for nothing?…...You know what? Just…. Thanks for absolutely nothing. ASSHOLE!" Sarah yelled as she hung up the phone.

Sarah dropped down on her bed and burst into tears, partly from anger and frustration and partly for the disappointment. She had felt really good when she looked in the mirror, like tonight was going to be fun. Wasn't prom supposed to be a fun, glamorous evening?

A knock on her bedroom door was followed by her mother's soothing voice, "Sarah Sweetie? Can I come in?" as she painstakingly opened the door and peered in. Sarah was laying face down on the bed, crying into her pillow. Her mother sat next to her on the bed, hugged her shoulders and pressed her cheek against Sarah's head, "Oh Sweetie, I'm sorry." she cooed in a soothing tone, attempting to comfort her daughter. She was heartbroken for her daughter. She knew that she was only going with this guy as a friend; just a means of getting to go to the prom. Now the prospects of this magical night were ruined. "Baby, how about I go make you something to eat? Hmmm?" her mother asked.

"Mo phank yu" she replied with her face still in her pillow. Sarah turned her head to the side and spoke, "You know I don't really care that he is going with Rachel Swenson. Good for them, but he knew for weeks and was too chicken shit to say anything. So instead he tells me at the last damn minute, so I have no hope of going now." She let out an exasperated sigh. Sarah pulled herself up to sitting and then stood, smoothing her dress and carefully wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks. "On second thought, I think there is some ice cream in the freezer calling my name," as she made her way down the stairs. Just as she reached the bottom she heard a knock at the door. Sarah started toward the door calling over her shoulder, "Mom, did you order pizza or something?" She opened the door and began to address the delivery driver when she stopped dead in her tracks. Before her was a tall, dark, and very handsome young man in a fitted black tuxedo carrying a corsage in what looked like a glass box shaped like a woman's high heeled shoe.

"Hello Sarah. Wow. You look….breathtaking. I'm uh...sorry if I'm a little late," he said sheepishly. "Traffic, he shrugged.

Sarah was standing in wide-eyed astonishment, unable to speak.

"Who is it honey?" Emma inquired as she reached the bottom of the stairs and stopping in her tracks as well and gasped.

"Chuck..", Sarah managed to get out barely over a whisper. "Wh….what are you...how….how are you here?" she choked out as tears began to fill her eyes.

He cleared his throat and began, "Well, I was in the neighborhood, testing the fit for a glass slipper and I think I finally found the right house," holding the corsage box up, an apprehensive smile stretched across his face.

Sarah covered her mouth with her hand and let out a choked sob before lunging forward and wrapping her arms around Chuck's neck and pulling him into a powerful embrace. She sniffed and sobbed gently for a moment before whispering, "Thank you, Chuck. You're truly amazing. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Chuck, a little choked up himself, stammered a little, "I...I dunno. It must have been pretty bad though. It's OK. We'll work through it though," he added with a small chuckle.

Sarah pulled away and lightly smacked Chuck on the chest and shook her head, "Come in you goof," as she pulled him into the house and closed the door.

"Evening Ms. Walker. I realize it is a bit short notice, but could I … have your permission to take Sarah to Prom? And perhaps some tame festivities afterward?" he pleaded with Sarah's mother.

Emma was in tears as she gave Chuck a one armed hug in reply, "Yes you may, Chuck. Thank you.", She pulled away wiping the tears from her eyes.

Chuck bent down on one knee and opened the glass case to gently remove the corsage. It was a beautiful white gardenia with accents of baby's breath, "May I?" Chuck asked with a small smile looking up through his lashes at Sarah. She nodded vigorously as he stood and carefully pinned the corsage to her gown.

"OK. I need to get some pictures of you two before you go.", Emma exclaimed scrambling for her camera.

"Oh God! I must look a mess! I need to fix my makeup," Sarah pleaded.

Chuck shook his head as he looked on in adoration, "You look positively radiant, Sarah."

Emma took many pictures of the couple and promised to share them with Chuck's sister. Sarah collected her clutch and Chuck offered his arm to Sarah, "Your chariot awaits, m'lady." He walked her down the sidewalk to the driveway. Sarah stopped short when she saw the car he was taking her toward. It was a brilliant, black Jaguar XJS convertible with the top up (prom hair). Chuck smiled and motioned to the car, " Your pumpkin madame." Chuck escorted her to the passenger side, opened the door and aided her into the car carefully closing the door. He then made his way to the driver side and got in. Moments later, they were on their way.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It as early afternoon on Saturday and Chuck was at apartment 3B, helping the elderly tenant with pop-up ads on her computer and setting the time on every appliance in the apartment, following a brief power outage a week ago. She had called him for the computer issue, but looking at the "12:00" flashing everywhere was just bothering him. As he was going from device to device, Chuck's phone rang.

"Excuse me Mrs. Milano, I'll just be a quick second," as he made his way to an adjacent room.

"Hello?" Chuck answered, curious as to would would be calling.

"Chuck, it's Carina. We got a big problem!" Chuck could hear she was panicked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down. Talk to me. What's the matter?" he asked in as soothing a voice as he could muster.

"It...it's Sarah. I just heard from Stacey, that heard from Brigette that is friends with Rachel. Apparently Mark Burgess is dating Rachel Swenson and is going to take her to prom tonight!" she exclaimed.

"Ok….Good for them, right?" Chuck was unsure if there was some math that he didn't understand at play here.

"Chuck! Mark Burgess is supposed to be taking Sarah to prom tonight! She has no idea and I'm afraid she is going to get stood up. I want to call her and warn her, but what do I say? What if I'm wrong? How do I break that to my best friend? I can't go to prom when my best friend is going to be home alone, being dumped like that, Chuck! What do I do?" she was spiraling and the pain in her voice was clear. _OH, Shit! That 'Mark Burgess'! _Chuck could hear the sorrow in her voice for her friend and the guilt of going without her friend was eating at her.

"Carina. Carina! Calm down. OK? Take a breath. What time is she supposed to get picked up for prom?" Chuck asked in earnest.

"Uh… 5:30 … to go out to dinner beforehand. Why? What does it matter now?" she was in tears.

"5:30. Great...Carina... I have a plan. OK? You trust me?" Chuck inquired.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah. I trust you Chuck but…," she tried to protest but was cut off.

"I'll take care of it. I promise. Alright? I'll take care of all of it. Now, I gotta go. You have fun at the prom and don't worry about it. Talk at ya later." Chuck hung up the phone and ponder as he walked back into the living room where Mrs. Milano sat. He looked up at her and he could see a mischievous smile plastered across the older woman's face.

Mrs. Milano, in her light Italian accent started, "Sounds like someone has a date for prom after all, Yes?" she bounced her eyebrows and chuckled.

"Mrs. Milano, I'm in trouble. I have to get a tux, a ..what?... a corsage? ...try to find a restaurant that is not booked and Oh Yeah! Find a car iiiiiiinnnnnn … just under 3 hours! I am so screwed. Pardon my language," Chuck said sheepishly after his freak out session. The elderly woman laughed at him as if she hadn't a care in the world. She motioned for him to sit in a chair adjacent to her's.

"Charlie, my boy, you have been such a good boy to us. The whole building has watched you grow into such a fine young man. You have helped us all for so many years, I think it is time that we can now help a ju," as the woman held up a hand as if stopping him from getting up. She picked up her telephone on the end table and placed a call. "Joey...Yes, yes, yes. Good to hear you too, now shut up. You going to do something for jor mother. Yes, you are going to get me your best table for 6:15 tonight…" she looked up at Chuck as she continued and nodded. "Like I care jor busy. We all busy. Just get me that table!" she exclaimed in a harsher voice that Chuck had ever heard from the older woman. Then her tone turned back to butter again, "Thank you , my Joey. Now. The table will be for two and the name is Mr. Charles Bartowski….Yes. That's a right. Bartowski and ju will get them whatever they want, ju hear? No buts! They are my personal guests. Capisci?...Grazie! Ju are such a good son to me. Now, go back to work 'Mr. I So Busy'. Addio," she concluded as she hung up the phone. Then she got up and headed to the kitchen and pulled something from a drawer and came back to Chuck.

"Now. Give me jor hand," she commanded holding out her hand clenched, facing down. As he offered his hand out, palm up, a set of car keys dropped into his hand. "There. Now ju have a car to drive to pick up jor lady friend. It is in my marked spot in the garage. You will take her to Cafe Milano where ju have a table waiting for 6:15. You get whatever ju want. My boy, Joey, he own the restaurant and he will take a good care of ju. Alright?" she looked at him expectantly with a raised eyebrow.

Chuck could only stand there completely dumbfounded, hardly understanding what had just happened. "But...but...I can't possibly accept all this. This is… this is too much," as he tried to hand the keys back.

"Charlie, ju will take it or ju will make a me mad. Capisci? You do this kindness for a old woman," she commanded.

"I...I can't thank you enough Mrs. Milano. Thank you! Thank you," bending down hugging the elderly woman.

Patty Chuck on the back, "Ok. Ok. Dats a good boy. Now! Ju go down to 2C and talk with Mr. Casey and Mr. Larkin. Those are good boys. I know they can help you. They really need to get themselves good wives, is what they need to do. Always with the work, work. Now, go, go, go! Have a good time!" she exclaimed as she shooed him out of the apartment.

Chuck was heading down to the 2nd floor talking to himself, "2C? 2C? Oooh yeah. I remember! I recovered all their billing data off their hard drive a few months ago. I don't remember what their business was, but I do recall they are most certainly not looking for wives...whether they work too much or not," he chuckled as he approached the door and knocked. The door opened and a tall, broad-shouldered man with a chiseled chin opened the door and looked Chuck up and down.

"Charles! Oh my gosh! It's so great to see you. Please. Come, come, come," he waved toward himself to usher Chuck into the room. "Larkin, Sweetie! Charles is here!" directing his attention back to Chuck, "Please. Sit, sit, sit. What do we owe the pleasure?" the large man sat down with his legs crossed and his hands on his knee.

"Well, Mr. Casey, it is nice to see you again. I was talking with…" Chuck was interrupted as a shorter, very handsome man entered.

"Charles! It's so great to see you again. John, what did I miss?" he inquired as he sat on the arm of the chair the larger man occupied and placed his arm across the back of the chair.

"It's great to see you too Mr. Larkin. I was just telling Mr. Casey here that I was just up at Mrs. Milano's apartment and she recommended that I stop down and see you," Chuck tried to continue but was interrupted again.

"Oh, she is SUCH a darling women. She makes THE best pasta fagioli I have ever had," Mr. Casey continued.

"Um...right. Right. Well, see I have a little bit of a problem. A very good friend of mine is supposed to go to prom tonight with a friend and apparently this friend is likely going to dump her to go to prom with his new girlfriend instead, but she doesn't know it yet. And… and I can't let her miss out on prom, so ….I uh ...I want to take her instead. But I'm in trouble. I have a car to pick her up in and a restaurant to take her to. I just don't have a tux or a corsage and it is almost literally THE last minute and," Chuck was spiraling and almost hyperventilating.

The two men jumped up, clapped their hands together and exclaimed in unison, "We have a mission!" Chuck was frozen for a second in confusion, looking between the two men. "Charles, you leave it to us. Bryce, sweetie, get the car keys. We need to take Charles here down to my shop. I'll make a few calls along the way to get things started. Come on!" as the two men pushed and pulled Chuck out the door and to the parking garage. On the car ride, Chuck filled them in on more details and a little history of he and Sarah's friendship. The two men repeatedly uttered in unison "Awwww," throughout the story. They finally arrived at "Casey's Bridal and Gifts" where they ushered him in the back door.

"OK. So you're tall like me, but more of a thin, model physique. What do you think Bryce? Armani? Slim?" Casey asked holding his chin in thought.

"Oh, absolutely Armani!" Bryce exclaimed. "You go dig in the back and see what you can find and I'll take Charles to the floral area to find a suitable corsage," Bryce replied as he drug Chuck toward the floral area of the shop. Bryce went into the cooler to look at flowers and Chuck wandered through the gifts. He came across what looked like a women's dress shoe made of glass and upon further inspection he saw that it opened, as if you could put things in it. Then an idea struck him, grabbing the glass shoe and taking it to the counter. Bryce had just come out of the cooler and saw Chuck standing there with the glass shoe and the man's eyes grew big as saucers.

"Genius! Charles, you are a genius. OK. Do you know what color dress the young lady is wearing? And does she have a favorite flower?" Bryce inquired.

"Um..I heard her mention gardenias once, but I don't know what they look like. One sec and I will see if I can find out the color of the dress," Chuck said as he was typing a text message on his phone. A moment later a text came in from Carina and Chuck continued, "Crimson. It's crimson red. Does that help?" Chuck inquired.

"Perfect! He has white gardenias in here. That will go perfectly. Now...add some baby's breath….and Voilà! Instant corsage to woo any young maiden," Bryce presented the floral creation with a flourish. "Now, let's hope it fits." Bryce lifted the top from the glass shoe and gently placed the corsage inside and returned the lid. "Oh. My. Gosh. This is so magical. Ugghh, I am so jealous right now. She better be one special lady, Charles," Bryce chided.

"Oh, believe me. She is…" he trailed off with a smile creeping across his face.

"OK, lover boy, let's see about getting you that tux. Time's a wastin'. Plus we still need to do something about...This," as Bryce motioned to Chuck's head and face. They proceeded to the fitting area where John had several tuxedos pulled out for him to try on. As they made their way through them, Chuck came out to model each until finally both men gasped.

"That's it!" Both men jumped up and started fidgeting with seams and pulling here and there. John retrieved some pins from a pin cushion on his wrist and started placing them in strategic places."OK. Take that off and let me go make some alterations. Bryce, please go do something about….That," as John motioned in the same way Bryce had before. Bryce grabbed Chuck by the arm and drug him out to the car and they drove a few blocks to "Intersect Salon and Day Spa". They walked in and everyone greeted Mr. Larkin as he made his way to an empty chair toward the back of the salon area.

"OK, Charles. Sit. We're going to make you fabulous!" Bryce exclaimed. For the next thirty minutes, Bryce cut and styled Chuck's hair, tweezed and shaved, until finally he whirled him around. "Tada! What do you think?" Bryce inquired with a million watt smile as he admired his handy work.

"Uh...WOW. I don't ...I don't know what to say," Chuck replied in shock. He looked really different with the sides and back short and the top combed back. The random curls of yesterday were gone. He kinda liked it. It made him feel confident, like a new man.

"Well, I say you look quite suave and debonair. Now, tick tock! We gotta get moving," as Bryce motioned to some of his staff to clean up, he and Chuck rushed out of the salon and made their way back to meet John. Once inside the shop, John motioned him into a fitting room where the tuxedo and all of the accessories were waiting.

"Get dressed, and if you have any trouble, just hollar," John cheered as he was giddy with excitement. After about five minutes Chuck walked out and stood in front of the two men, waiting for the verdict. They looked him up and down and turned to one and other and let out a long whistle.

John snapped his fingers, "Shakin', not stirred!" as both of the older men chuckled. "Alright. You, young man, are going to be late for the ball if we don't get a move on. And one last thing, that outfit you have on is worth about $4,000, so make sure you bring it back to me by Monday," John gave him a faux serious look and patted him on the shoulder. The men drove back to the apartment building, where Chuck thanked them profusely and took his things to his apartment.

"El?" Chuck hollered as he entered the apartment and took his street clothes to his room. "El, you here?" He placed some clean clothes in a bag with his black Chucks and headed back to the living room.

"I'm right here, what do you w-whoa, shit!" she exclaimed with wide-eyed astonishment. "Oh my God, Chuck! You look...holy crap...you look amazing!" Ellie gushed as she hugged him and then felt his tux. "What is all of this?" she gestured up and down, feeling his lack of hair. Chuck retold the whole story up until this point and Ellie began to jump up and down, squealing with excitement. "Chuck, that is so amazing! I am so excited for you. OK. Now, go brush your teeth, put on some deodorant and put some Kleenex in your pockets. When you get nervous and your hands get sweaty, you can use the tissues to dry them before you hold her hand," she dug in her purse and gave him a box of TicTacs, "Here put these in your pocket. Italian food equals garlic….'nough said. Now let me grab the camera, I need some pictures. Promise me you will get some pictures from her Mom, please?" Ellie grabbed the camera and after Chuck was ready she took pictures of him and of the glass 'slipper'. "You are one in a million Charles Bartowski. One in a million," as she pulled him into a bear hug and then kissed his cheek, a small tear trailing down her cheek. "I'm so proud of you. Now, GO! You're gonna be late. I'll see you tomorrow," Ellie winked with a wry smile. Just as Chuck was leaving the door Ellie called out, "Don't forget to check your left jacket pocket, baby brother," just as the door closed behind him. Walking down the hall he put his hand in his left jacket pocket and pulled out two foil wrapped discs. He groaned, rolled his eyes and shook his head. He knew that she was just watching out for him and obviously being prepared was a good idea, but that was not on his agenda for tonight. He tucked them away in his wallet as he could imagine a dozen scenarios where they would fall out of his jacket at in inopportune moment. He made it to the parking garage and found Mrs. Milano's spot and parked in it was an immaculate, black Jaguar XJS convertible. It was so pretty he as almost afraid to drive it...almost.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck pulled up to the front of Cafe Milano, where a valet was waiting. Chuck left the keys in the car and walked around to Sarah's door and opened it for her, offering her his hand. When she exited the car, she looked like she was ready for the Red Carpet. Her golden, blonde hair flowing in the breeze in stark contrast to the sinfully red dress were all put to shame by the brilliant, sapphire eyes that gleamed when she smiled up at him. He was definitely the luckiest guy alive. He was pulled from his reverie by the voice of a man behind him.

"Good evening Mr. Bartowski. We've been expecting you. Right this way please," the older man gestured toward the door. Chuck offered his arm to Sarah and followed the man inside. Once inside the rather expensive looking restaurant, the hostess came to greet them.

"Mr. Bartowski, we are so pleased that you could join us this evening. We have your table waiting for you, if you'll please follow me." The young woman guided them through the dining room of the restaurant as if they were on parade and Chuck was eating it up. He had the most beautiful woman on his arm and was proud to show her off (even if it was a little misogynistic). Everyone's eyes were on the couple as they walked to their table, which appeared to be a reserved table set off in an alcove. Chuck pulled the chair out for Sarah to sit and then the hostess assisted him with his. "Your waiter will be with you momentarily, Mr. Bartowski. Please enjoy your evening," the hostess nodded and left.

"Ok. Who are you and what have you done with Chuck?" Sarah inquired in a hushed tone leaning toward him. "As if showing up at my house looking like James Bond and picking me up in the beautiful car weren't enough. Chuck, how can you afford this place? This place looks really, really expensive. And how do they know who you are?" she was clearly dumbfounded.

"Let's just say I know some people," with a small shrug and a wry smile on his face. "Did I tell you how exquisite you look this evening?" he asked with as much smolder as he could muster.

Sarah pursed her lips and shook her head, "Only about 5 times already, " she replied with a sheepish smile and a little more color in her cheeks, "but I like hearing it." At that moment the waiter appeared and cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Good evening Mr. Bartowski. Might I say you both look lovely this evening. What may I bring you to drink this evening?" the waiter inquired.

"I'll just have water please, with lemon," Sarah offered.

"I'll have the same. Thank you." Chuck replied.

"Excellent. If I may, you will not need menus this evening. The owner has a special meal planned just for you. He will be by momentarily to speak with you. I'll be right back with your drinks." With that the waiter left.

"The owner? The owner of the restaurant planned a meal for us? Are you kidding me Chuck?" she chuckled in disbelief. "You never cease to amaze me," Sarah confessed as she looked at him with admiration. "Can I ask you something?" Sarah inquired. Chuck nodded in the affirmative so she continued, "How? How did you know?...and maybe more importantly how did you do all of this?" motioning to Chuck and the restaurant.

"Well…..you can blame Carina. Well, hold on. I take that back. Blame that jackass Mark, THEN you can blame Carina. She got word through the grapevine that something like that may happen. She was really upset and she called me for advice on how to handle the situation, not knowing if it was all true or not. So I told her that I would take care of it and to not worry. I banked on Mark being a jackass, so I had about three hours to pull together a magical evening for the most amazing person I know," he smiled wryly. "That's you by the way, in case you missed it. And let me just say, I'm glad that Mark was such an idiot. Otherwise I would never be...here...with you." Chuck's ears were getting a little warm so he needed to change the subject quickly. "Besides. If he had come through for you, then I'm afraid I'd be taking your Mom to prom," he gave a mischievous smile and danced an eyebrow.

Sarah burst out laughing but quickly quieted herself. She was silent for a moment before looking into Chuck's eyes, "I'm really glad too," she confessed as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. A moment later, an older gentleman in a well tailored suit approached the table.

"Mr. Bartowski. It's a pleasure to have you dine with us this evening," the man shook Chuck's hand with both of his. "I'm Joseph Milano, owner of this establishment. Who is this lovely young lady accompanying you this evening?" as he turned to the young women extending his hand.

"I'm Sarah. Sarah Walker, Sir." She took his hand and he gently shook it.

"Miss Walker it is an absolute pleasure to have you with us this evening. Now, I had my chefs prepare a meal for you both that I think you will love. First, we will start with an antipasto, Bruschetta al Pomodoro, followed by our classic Caesar salad and then for your main course we have our Wild Mushroom Ravioli with a light roasted garlic cream sauce. Finally, for dessert, you will have your choice of gelato or our famous tiramisu. Your server will be out momentarily with your antipasto. If there is anything at all that you need, don't hesitate to ask. I will stop by later to check on things. Mangia bene!" He parted with a smile.

Sarah looked at Chuck and could only mouth "Wow" in response. Chuck chimed in with, "Who was that masked man?" garnering a chuckle and head shake from Sarah. As the seemingly endless parade of food passed through their table, they ate and talked about everything and nothing. The food was superb and as they were part way through their main course, Mr. Milano visited the table.

"Mr. Bartowski. Ms. Walker. I hope everything is to your liking," the older man inquired as he glanced between the two.

"It's Chuck. Please and everything so far has been phenomenal. I can't thank you enough," Chuck confessed.

"Well, you can thank Sofia Milano. What my mother wants, my mother gets. And from what I hear, it is I who should be thanking you. She has told me many times what a good young man you are and how good you have treated her. Kindness and respect are a rare commodity these days and you son have both. Grazie, 'Chuck'. Now, if there is nothing else, I will leave you lovely people to finish. Please enjoy." Mr. Milano nodded to them with a smile and left to visit other tables. Sarah just looked at Chuck with a wry smile and a contented sigh before continuing with her meal. For dessert Sarah got gelato and Chuck the tiramisu and they shared them contentedly. A short time later, their waiter returned with a small platter containing some wrapped mints. As he started to walk away with their now empty dessert plates Chuck stopped him.

"Excuse me, sir. Could your bring the check please?" Chuck asked with a raised finger.

"Oh, no sir. This evening is on the house. Compliments of the Milano family," the waiter replied.

"But surely I can give you something for all your efforts," Chuck implored.

The waiter smiled kindly and just shook his head, "You as most kind, but the Milano family has already compensated me quite well. I think that money could be more wisely spent….elsewhere," as he looked to Sarah and then back to Chuck with a wry smile. "Please, enjoy your evening and be safe." The waiter gave a slight bow and left.

Chuck stood and offered his arm to Sarah, "Shall we?" he asked with no small degree of smoulder. Grinning, she stood and took his arm as they left the restaurant. Not entirely certain how, the valet had their car waiting when they arrived outside. Chuck assisted Sarah into the car and Chuck tipped the valet and got in the driver's seat and pulled away.

There was obviously no valet service at the school, so they had to 'rough it' and actually walk but the two didn't mind. They walked side-by-side with Sarah hooking her arm around his at the elbow as they talked and laughed. They stopped at the steps leading up to the school. Chuck looked to Sarah with a hesitant smile and a little apprehension in his eyes.

"Are you sure you're OK with this? I'm sure this isn't exactly how you planned your evening would turn out. Granted, you would have ended up with Prince Jackass, but instead you get stuck with the … the coachman. Inside you're gonna have to deal with a lot. I just don't want to make it worse for y-," he was cut off by Sarah placing a finger across his lips and staring at him for a moment. He could not really place the look but it looked like the intersection of confusion, anger and something else he couldn't make out.

"Chuck," she paused, collecting her thoughts," you took what began as one of the worst days of my life and out of nowhere you have made it into THE single greatest night of my life. YOU did that Chuck. You were there for me when I needed someone the most and I can't thank you enough. If I went home right now, I'd have enough great memories to last a lifetime. So anything that goes on in there is just a bonus. And before you open your mouth again, know this….there is absolutely nobody else that I would rather walk up those steps with than you. Now, Mr. Bartowski, I believe we need to go make some girls jealous," she wagged her eyebrows with a mischievous smile and led him up the stairs.

After a few steps, Chuck shook his head in confusion, "Um...jealous? Who...what?" he stammered.

"Come on, Chuck," she said with a chuckle and pulled him along. The music could easily be heard as they approached the entrance. As they entered, they were greeted with a photo station where they posed for a few pictures and proceeded to the gym. As they passed other couples, it was obvious from their expressions that there was no small amount of surprise. Not just in seeing Chuck but seeing The Sarah Walker with Chuck. As quickly as the rumor mill worked, the place was likely abuzz over the Mark and Rachel situation. Chuck and Sarah were about to walk into that gym, and set the gossip world on fire. Chuck was afraid that Sarah was going to catch a lot of heat, so he owed it to her to step out of his comfort zone and not be 'sheepish, wallflower Chuck'. Instead he was going to be 'confident, suave and debonair Chuck'; _Bartowski. Chuck Bartowski. _

As they reached the entrance to the gym, Chuck paused briefly and looked over to Sarah, pouring on the smoulder with his patent pending eyebrow dance, "Ms. Walker, I aim to misbehave."

Sarah was taken aback for a split second before her shocked face transformed into a beaming smile that turned her eyes to blazing sapphires. She grabbed his arm a little tighter and said, "I think we can give 'em something to talk about," as her smile turned mischievous. They walked into that gymnasium with such sultry swagger it was like a shock and awe campaign. They could literally hear people gasp and several cups fall to the floor. With the number of dazed looks and open mouths, you'd think it were a zombie apocalypse. They slowly made there way into the gym and people seemed to make way for them. It was then they heard a scream.

"AHHH! Sarah!," a female voice yelled from the crowd. As the sea of people parted they could see Carina charging toward Sarah, with her date trying to keep up behind. Carina crashed into Sarah with a bone crushing hug. "Oh my God, I am sooo glad to see you," she exclaimed and she pulled away. "You look absolutely gorgeous...and...happy?" she asked a little surprised. She then turned to Sarah's date and her face broke, "Chuck?! Holy shit! Dude! What. ? Where the hell has this hunk o' man been hiding?" utter shock and disbelief morphed into slumped shoulders and tight lips as tears started to form in her eyes. She lunged at Chuck and gave him his own bone crushing hug. With her face buried in his neck she spoke, "Thank you, Chuck. Thank you so much. I owe you big," her voice shuddered as she let out a breath.

"Hey, believe me Carina. It has been all my pleasure," he confessed and gave her a tight squeeze before letting her go.

Carina grabbed Sarah's arm and started to pull her toward the floor, "Come on, Walker. Let's dance!" Sarah looked back over her shoulder at Chuck a little surprised with a "what can you do?" shrug. Chuck turned to Carina's date who had been left behind.

Chuck extended his hand and the other young man took it and shook.

"Cole. Good to see ya. You guys look great. Can I get you something to drink?" Chuck asked, talking loud enough to be heard over the music. Cole nodded and they both headed toward the refreshment table. Carina and Cole Barker were 'kinda, sorta, dating', according to Carina. Cole had moved to Burbank from England late in their freshman year. He was a lot like Sarah in some ways. He was smart and did very well in class. He was athletic, being a star forward on the soccer team. Cole was popular but didn't seem to run in all the same circles as the "beautiful people". He seemed to be a nice guy and above all the petty, childish behavior many in those circles were prone to indulge in. He had spoken with Cole a few times when Sarah and he hung out with Carina. They had similar taste in music, so at least they had something they could fall back on to talk about when the girls were off doing….whatever girls did together.

"So? Chuck. Carina told me about the business with Mark and Sarah. What a bastard. I saw him with Rachel a little while ago. I think they are on the other side of the gym, near the DJ. But uh...Sarah doesn't seem to mind too much. You two look pretty great together, I must say. The new hair and the tux; definitely a good look for you. So uh...still doing the 'friends' thing then are ya?" Cole asked with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Yes. We're just friends. She was in a bind and I wanted to help her out. I couldn't just let her be home alone after going to all the trouble to get ready and then get her hopes dashed like that," he rambled.

"Hey. No. I get it. You don't have to convince me," Cole said with a wry smile and he took a drink. The two stood there sipping their drinks in slightly uncomfortable silence. When people would walk by and look him over, Chuck would call them out, "How's it going?" or "Great dress!". It seemed to catch them off guard and often brought on a smile and acknowledgement or compliment in return. So far, he was not receiving the cold shoulder he had anticipated. Although, he was certain those were still lurking in the crowd, waiting to strike. No matter, he was actually having a good time with his…'friends', the thought of that brought a smile to his face. Chuck noticed the music change to something quite familiar from his sessions with Roan and Nadia. "Now's the time to put your training to work," he smirked to himself. He made his way to the dance floor where he found Sarah and her friends.

"Awww. Come on guys, it's fun! Who cares if you don't know the moves? I can teach you," Sarah pleaded with her friends as they were hastily making their way off the floor. Chuck stalked up to Sarah, the Salsa music getting into full swing. She turned to see him reach out and take her hand, pulling her out onto the center of the floor. There were a number of people dancing, but they were largely latino students, so Chuck and Sarah stood out in the crowd. She was beyond surprised when he began to dance like he was born into it. The many lessons and hard work had definitely paid off. When the initial shock subsided, Sarah joined in and they both immersed themselves in the dance. Spinning, twisting and twirling, they forgot about everything around them. All they saw was one and other as they got lost in the music. When the song ended, they stopped, embraced each other for a long moment, and as they slowly pulled apart they heard clapping. When they raised their gaze to see what was going on, it was clear that people had stopped to watch them and were applauding their show. A bit embarrassed but still overjoyed, they both bowed and made their way off the floor for some refreshment.

"Oh my God, Chuck! You sooo lied to me. You told me you couldn't dance," Sarah exclaimed, a little short of breath as they reached the beverage table.

"Well, that wasn't a lie. I have a bit of a confession to make. I've uh… been taking lessons at Montgomery Dance Studio since the day of the uh...'chair incident'," he said sheepishly. If the lighting were brighter you could make out the crimson coloring in his ears. "I didn't tell you because….well… in part I was a little embarrassed but mostly because I wanted to surprise you."

"Well I'd say mission accomplished. That was amazing! I learned to Salsa when I took dance in San Diego, but I rarely get to use it. That was so much fun. Thank you," she hugged his arm and smiled.

"Believe me, the pleasure was all mine." Chuck's grin stretched from ear to ear as he handed her a drink.

"Oh My God! You guys were amazing!" Carina, Jennifer and Kaitlyn ran up to Sarah with their dates lagging behind. The girls talked for a while until a pop song came on and the girls shrieked and ran to the dance floor. Chuck and the other guys hung out and made small talk. Chuck looked around the room and took stock of all the couples. People always seemed to talk about who went with whom to prom, so he figured it would give him some ammunition if he could actually remember some of them. He scanned the room and he noticed at one of the tables on the opposite side of the gym was none other than Mark Burgess himself. He was sitting with Rachel Swenson and neither of them looked very happy. He could see Rachel 'talking' to Mark in a rather animated fashion, with hand gestures, frequently pointing to the dance floor then she returned to slump into her chair in a huff, crossing her arms. That made a sly grin grow across his face. Just then a voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Uh oh. Is that a dangerous smile, Mr. Bartowski?" Sarah stood smirking at him.

He gave her a toothy grin in return, "You better believe it Ms. Walker. I feel like dancing," he gave her the ole' (or rather new) Bartowski eyebrow dance and offered her his left arm. With an approving nod, she took his arm and let him lead her to the dance floor.

As they reached the dance floor, the upbeat song was just finishing and was fading into a slow dance as the flashing lights slowed and dimmed. Chuck knew the song well and grinned. He turn to her and pulled her a little closer, placing his hands on her sides just above her hips. She brought her hands to his shoulders and they began to sway slowly to the music. The smile on Chuck's face was intoxicating as he stared into Sarah's eyes. The deep azure pools sparkled from the reflection of the lights of the room and perhaps, a hint of something else. When the artist started to sing, Chuck sang along keeping his gaze with Sarah.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?_

_Or would you run and never look back?_

_Would you cry if you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul tonight?_

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_

_Or would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this_

_Now would you die for the one you love?_

_Oh hold me in your arms tonight_

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

Sarah's arms slid further across his shoulders until they met behind his neck, the distance between them shrinking moment by moment, Chuck's hands sliding to the small of her back. Sarah beamed up at him as he sang to her, her eyes glistening more and more as he continued.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine_

_Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care, you're here tonight_

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_Oh, I just hold you_

_I just hold you, oh yeah_

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_Well, I don't care, you're here tonight_

As Chuck sang to her, she could feel the emotion in his words, his heart on his sleeve. She simply could not take it any longer and the flood gates broke. With tears now streaking down her face, it was as if by instinct, she pulled herself to him, their lips meeting in a soft, slow and tender kiss as the song continued.

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero_

The song faded into the next as they were still joined. The _Princess Bride _will definitely have to re-write their ending now. It wasn't until the next song was faded in fully that they gently pulled apart and chuckled to one and other. The words of the song bringing back memories for them both.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

They continued to dance slowly with their foreheads pressed together, enjoying the song and the closeness. It was then that they were interrupted with a slight shove from another dancing couple. Looking over they saw it was Carina and Cole, Carina wearing the biggest shit-eating grin across her face. She looked between them and then back to Chuck, "Nicely done..." giving an approving nod and a wink, returning to dancing with her date.

"Yes, Chuck. Nicely done," Sarah confessed with a wry smile and a little color to her cheeks. Her arms still wrapped around his neck, she pulled herself closer and laid her head on is shoulder, breathing into his chest, and taking in the smell of him. The remainder of the evening was spent much the same way. With the exception of some breaks for faster songs, snacking and talking with friends, the two were happiest in each others arms. Not much was said between them, they didn't need to. The occasional chaste kiss was the only communication they needed while they were dancing. The night was, in a word, magical.

The evening wound down and the dance was about to end, though the night was still young. The friends were standing around talking when Jennifer made her way over to Chuck, snaking her arm through his, "So Chuck, did you think about my invitation? Sarah was going to go, will you come too? It would be really great to have you there. Really, it would," she pleaded with him. Chuck was a bit sheepish, feeling a bit humbled by the sincere invitation. Before he could respond, a rather irritated voice rang out from beside him.

"Excuse me! Don't you have one of your own?" Sarah chided as she pointed toward the other guys. "This one is spoken for," she exclaimed as she wrapped herself around his other arm and pulled him to her. Chuck and Jennifer were both a little surprised at the anger coming from Sarah. He tried to evaluate what might have gone wrong and then it dawned on him and he couldn't help but grin. Sarah Walker was jealous...over him! Just then Sarah raised a finger pointing toward a still shocked Jennifer to begin her verbal assault when Chuck grabbed her, placing a hand on each cheek and kissed her like...well, like Jennifer's life depended on it. It seemed to have the desired effect as Sarah melted into Chuck until he slowly pulled away, not releasing his gentle hold on her face. He looked deep into her eyes. "Sarah, Jennifer was just inviting me to the party at her place. She invited me at lunch yesterday day too and I said I'd think about it. She sent me the address in case I decided to join you guys. So, she was just reminding me that her offer still stands and that you had planned on going...you know...since she seems to believe that I might somehow be interested in spending time with you," he gave her a devilish smile and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "And for the record" he gave her another quick kiss," this will never, ever get old," as he kissed her one last time. "What do you say? Still want to go to Jennifer's?" he gave her a warm smile and his own pleading tone.

"Well, there might be this amazing guy there I was hoping to spend some time with, so you can count me in," she said with a wry smile.

"Wonderful. And until he shows up, I'll keep you company," me smirked and brushed a light kiss across her lips, letting her go. Sarah lightly smacked him on his chest muttering "Goof". He offered her his arm,"Miss Walker, shall we?" he asked with a sophisticated British accent.

Grinning from ear to ear, Sarah replied with her own British accent, "Why, yes Mr. Bartowski. Let's," she took his arm and pulled herself close to him as they headed for the car.

* * *

A/N: Mic Drop….Exits stage left

If you are interested, the song lyrics referenced are from:

Hero - Enrique Iglesias

Kiss Me - Sixpence None The Richer

Check them out on Youtube or Spotify or insert music app here and listen along for full effect. I hope you enjoyed. Remember to spay and neuter your pets...err wait, wrong PSA. Oh, please review! That's the one. I like reading your comments. See you in Chapter 11.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: And we're back! Prom seems to have gone pretty well. The night is still young, let's see how our teens survive the night.

Let me just say how humbled I am at the responses to this story so far. I've had a lot of fun writing it and I'm glad you are enjoying it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. Contents may be hot!

* * *

Chapter 11

Chuck drove Sarah home so she could change clothes before going to Jennifer's party. Chuck had packed a change of clothes as well, so he changed in the bathroom and waited for Sarah. Chuck sat on the couch in the living room and Sarah's mother seemed to interrogate him about the evening's events and their plans.

"So Chuck, where did you guys go to eat? Olive Garden or something?" Emma inquired.

"Um, No. No. I took her to Cafe Milano. Are you familiar with it?" Chuck responded politely.

The woman's eyes grew large as saucers and her mouth dropped to her chest, "Cafe Milano?" she questioned in disbelief. "You got a table at Cafe Milano? But….but...How on Earth did you manage that? And to be quite frank, how can a man your age afford a place like that?" she crossed her arms waiting on his response.

"I uh...I've done some work for Mrs. Milano, the owner's mother. She helped me get a table there this evening when I found out about the ...situation." Chuck shrugged and gave a small smile. "I couldn't really -".

"Mom, it was absolutely amazing. Ugghh. I can't even describe it." Sarah plopped down on the couch right next to Chuck, their sides touching, and she took his hand as if it were second nature. Chuck was a little surprised but was more than OK with it, so he gently squeezed her hand in return. Sarah continued, "From the moment we arrived, everyone knew Chuck's name. They practically treated us like royalty. Then the owner came to our table and told use he had his chefs plan us a special meal. Mom, the wild mushroom stuffed ravioli with garlic cream sauce was unbelievable. The owner was so nice. He thanked Chuck for all the things he did for his mother and then they said the meal was on the house. It was like a movie, Mom." Sarah was giddy as she recounted the events of the evening. "Oh, Mom. The dance. The dance was...well.. I'll have to tell you about the dance tomorrow maybe," she said with a wry smile as she looked to Chuck with a blush. Chuck's ears turned red as a grin grew across his face.

Emma had noticed the distance between Sarah and Chuck, or the lack thereof, and the hand holding did not go unnoticed either. She could not keep the smile off of her face as she listened to the happiness in her daughter's voice as she retold the events of the evening. "So, Chuck. Where are you taking my daughter now? A party I suppose? Will there be drinking there? When will you have my daughter home?" Emma raised an eyebrow to Chuck as she awaited his response

"Well, Mrs. Walker, we were invited to a party at a friend's house. I do not know if there will be drinking, but I do not drink and would never do so since I am driving. As to when I will have Sarah home, that depends on you, ma'am. What time would you prefer I have her home, Mrs. Walker?" Chuck asked sheepishly.

"Hmm. Well. I understand that these things tend to last very late and there is often time breakfast afterward. How about 10:00 AM? I think that is sufficient, don't you?" Her question sounding almost rhetorical.

"Yes, Ma'am. That sounds more than reasonable. You have my word, Mrs. Walker." Chuck said with determination in his voice.

"Mom, don't worry. I'm in very good hands," Sarah leaned into Chuck as she smiled, looking to Chuck and then back to her mother. Chuck could only return a red-faced grin.

"Alright, you kids. Have a good time and please be safe. OK?" Emma implored. The two teens agreed and left.

They drove to Jennifer's house with the top down and the music a little louder than was necessary at close to midnight. The cool night air blowing through their hair was exhilarating on top of the anticipation of the party itself. They sang along with the radio and laughed together the whole way. They soon arrived at Jennifer's house and joined all the other cars parked along the street. The house was very large and there was sufficient distance from their neighbors that the slight thumping of music that could be heard outside was likely not very noticable. Chuck made his way around the car opening Sarah's door and offered her his hand. As they made their way to the house, Chuck stopped for a moment on the front step and turned to Sarah.

"Um..Sarah, I have a confession to make," swallowing a lump in his throat. "I uh….I've never been to a ….a party before. Do uh...do you have any advice, maybe?" CHuck looked to her a little embarrassed .

"Oh, Chuck. My advice is to keep holding my hand and kiss me often," reaching over and planting a kiss on his lips and beaming a smile at him. "Besides, these are your friends now too. When people get to know you, they can't help but like you. So, just be YOU Chuck. That's the secret. If they don't like you for you, then screw 'em. I like you for you, and that's what's important, right?" she smirked at him and shoulder bumped him.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. Um...Sarah..I was meaning to ask you….about tonight," Chuck was nervously rubbing the back of his head with his free hand, "I don't want to make any assumptions ...but...you and I…." Chuck paused trying to find the words to continue.

"Yes, Chuck?" she turned her head to the side, looking at Chuck through her lashes, an expectant look on her face.

"Well, what I mean to say is that... being your friend...it has meant more to me than you will ever know. You took a chance on me, and I will be forever grateful. I just want to ask you to take one more chance….a chance that this nerd could make you happy. Will you take one more chance on me, Sarah Walker, and be my girlfriend and let me prove to you every day that it was all worth it?" Looking into Sarah's eyes he was having a hard time holding back tears as he laid his heart before her. In the small silence that followed, he couldn't keep her gaze and looked away beginning to fear the worst.

"Chuck…", she sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly. She raised her hand to cup his chin to direct his gaze at her, "You've proven to me every day since our first tutoring session that you are worth it and so much more. Nothing would make me happier than for you to call me your girlfriend, Chuck." She placed a hand on each cheek and pulled him into a soft yet fervent kiss. Chuck wrapped her in an embrace and held her close for a few moments before they were interrupted.

"Oh, for God's sake. Get a room Walker!" Carina had pulled the front door open and found the couple in their intimate moment. A smile threatened to split her face to see her friends together finally. Sarah grabbed Chuck by the hand and dragged him into the house smacking Carina on the shoulder on the way by. A number of people were already here. As Chuck and Sarah made their way into the house, the party goers cheered "Charah!" when they saw the two enter. Chuck and Sarah slowly turned to each other with perplexed looks as they both turned to Carina with a questioning look. "What? Why are you looking at me?" Carina asked indignantly. "Clearly 'Saruck' sounds ridiculous," she stated matter-of-factly and walked off as if no further explanation was required. They made their way through the rooms greeting people and grabbing drinks and snacks along the way. They made their way to the family room where they could hear music and a large gathering of people. On the TV, song lyrics scrolled past as Kaitlyn stood near with a microphone singing along.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that_

_You might not be real_

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

…

She was not too bad but she was clearly having fun just singing and didn't care how she sounded. Nobody else seemed to care either as they either cheered her on or sang along with her. When she finished the whole area clapped and cheered for her as others stepped forward to vie for their turn at karaoke. Kaitlyn greeted Sarah with a hug as Sarah conveyed her approval of her performance. From behind them they felt a hand on their lower backs and a voice exclaim behind them.

"Guys! You came! I'm so excited," Jennifer hugged the two from behind. Sarah turned to face Jennifer followed by Chuck. For a moment, there was a quiet tension between Sarah and Jennifer. Chuck could only stand in anticipation looking back and forth between the two. A wry smile crept onto Sarah's face as she reached forward and pulled her friend into a big hug.

"I'm sorry, Jen. I just got a little jealous when I thought you were … you know," Sarah trailed off not wanting to finish that thought.

"Sarah, Chuck is an amazing guy and I will never forget what he did for me. But girl….it is crystal clear that he is _your _'amazing guy'. I'd never try to get in the way of that, not that I would stand a chance," Jennifer giggled and squeezed Sarah tightly before pulling away. 'Come on you two! Go up there and find a song. I hear you've been holding out on us. Isn't right, Carina?" Jennifer called over her shoulder to Carina who was bouncing up to her friends.

"Whatever you say, chica! But for argument's sake, what am I agreeing to?" Carina looked between her friends for clues.

"That these two have been holding out on us and need to get up there and get their karaoke on," Jennifer exclaimed, pointing toward the TV.

"Hells YES! Get your scrawny asses up there and show these people how it's done," Carina demanded, pushing them forward.

"Whoa, whoa. Come on now. Easy!" Chuck protested. It all seemed in vain as Jennifer and Carina where both pushing them to the TV.

Sarah finally acquiesced, "Alright. Alright. Enough with the pushing. Geez. One song! OK?"

"Do we sing together or separate?" Chuck asked.

"Together, duh!" Jennifer and Carina replied in unison.

Chuck and Sarah scrolled through the available songs. There were pieces from every genre of music spanning decades. They contemplated a few but weren't really satisfied with any until they both pointed to the same song, "There!". They looked at each other and chuckled. They got the song prepped and grabbed the microphones. They stood on either side of the TV and prepared as the cheers subside. As the music began to play the crowd surrounding then broke into cheers again but managed to quiet a little as the two began to sing.

_C: I got chills_

_They're multiplying_

_And I'm losing control_

_Cause the power you're supplying_

_It's electrifying!_

_S: You better shape up_

_Cause I need a man_

_And my heart is set on you_

_You better shape up_

_You better understand_

_To my heart I must be true_

_C: Nothing left_

_Nothing left for me to do_

_CS: You're the one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Oh, honey_

_The one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Oh, honey_

_The one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Oh, the one I need_

_Oh, yes indeed_

At this point, most everyone in the house has circled around the family room watching and listening to the couple sing. They stare on in awe at how amazing the couple sounds. The chemistry between the two does not go unnoticed either. The way they are not just singing, but rather singing to each other is quite evident.

_S: If you're filled_

_With affection_

_You're too shy to convey_

_Better take my direction_

_Feel your way_

_C: I better shape up_

_Cause you need a man_

_S: I need a man_

_Who can keep me satisfied_

_C: I better shape up_

_If I'm gonna prove_

_S: You better prove_

_That my faith is justified_

_C: Are you sure_

_S: Yes, I'm sure down deep inside_

_CS: You're the one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Oh, honey_

_The one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Oh, honey_

_The one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Oh, the one I need_

_Oh, yes indeed_

The group of onlookers is so caught up in the performance that they all begin singing the chorus along with Chuck and Sarah. Noticing the audience participation, they wave at the crowd, encouraging them to sign along.

_E: You're the one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Oh, honey_

_The one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Oh, honey_

_The one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Oh, the one I need_

_Oh, yes indeed_

_You're the one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Oh, honey_

_The one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Oh, honey_

_The one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Oh, the one I need_

_Oh, yes indeed_

The song ended and there was a standing ovation of cheers and whistles throughout the house. Sarah and Chuck took each others hands and mock bow, a little embarrassment evident in their colored cheeks. They made their way from the TV area and receive pats on the shoulders and high-fives from the crowd. Just when they thought they had escaped, they were accosted by a blonde and auburn haired duo, jumping up and down practically screaming at Chuck and Sarah. Jennifer and Carina were so excited, though it wasn't clear if they were excited because of the performance or if they had too much caffeine or perhaps so other sort of mood altering libation. The party continued and Sarah and Chuck happily mingled throughout the house. Chuck was standing in the front hallway involved in a conversation with Sarah, Kaitlyn and her date Brandon when the jovial atmosphere was shattered by an outburst in the hallway behind him.

"Well, well, well. If it's not the man of the hour, Fuck Barftowski. Come on, everyone! Let's hear it for good ole Barftowski," slow clapping very loudly was what appeared to be a rather intoxicated Bobby Thompson. He had just entered the front door with several members of his merry band of idiots and was already looking to start trouble. Chuck immediately turned around, stepping in front of Sarah and Kaitlyn and putting his arms out to form a barrier.

"Bobby," Chuck said and nodded in acknowledgement with a flat look on his face.

"Look at you. Just makin' yourself right at home," slurring his words a bit with no shortness of disdain in his voice. "You realize that all of these people make fun of you behind your back right. You didn't think these people were your friends did you? Hell, Kaitlyn there, makin' fun of you was like an art form to her. Ain't that right?" Kaitlyn with tears in her eyes and her face flushed, she had to turn away. "You too. And you..and all you," he pointed out people in the crowd that was gathering. "Why did you even let this piece of shit in here anyway? He doesn't belong here. He belongs in the circus with the rest of the freaks." He snickered at himself and looked to his friends for encouragement before turning back. "As for you blondie, when you decide you need a real man, I got somethin' special for you," he said with a slimy, lecherous tone as he looked her up and down.

That last bit caused Chuck's rage to boil and he started to close the distance between himself and Bobby, his fists clenched. He only got a couple of steps before a large hand on either side of him pressed back against his chest as he saw two large men push past him. In their wake were seven more men of large build and most nearly as tall as Chuck. These men positioned themselves between Bobby and Chuck. A female voice called from over Chuck's shoulder.

"Bobby, it's time for you to go. The only one not welcome here is you. Now get your ass and the trash you brought with you the hell outta my house. Now!" Jennifer was standing tall in defiance beside Chuck. Chuck now felt a hand wrap around his arm as he looked down to see Sarah grip his arm to steady him.

"Whatever, bitch," as he flipped her off and backed out of the door. All his friends turned and left with him except two. One of them raised his hands in surrender, "Sorry everyone. My apologies for dropping in uninvited. We didn't know he was gonna be such a dick. Sorry guys. Enjoy your night." The two made half-hearted waves and left out the door as well. With that, the door shut and the wall of large men turned and dispersed. As they passed by they patted Chuck's shoulder or pounded fist in solidarity. Chuck was speechless that all of those people had stood up for him...with him. He looked down to Sarah to see her approving smile. Then Chuck looked around quickly. Not seeing who he was looking for, he started checking the adjacent rooms. Finally, on the back patio sitting in a chair was Kaitlyn. Her head was low and you could hear the occasional sniffling. Chuck reached out and gently placed a hand on her shoulder as we walked around the chair to face her. He crouched down so he could see her face.

"Hey. You alright?" he asked in a caring tone.

Shaking her head, "No. No Chuck. I'm...I'm so sorry," the tears starting to flow again.

"Why Kaitlyn? What do you have to be sorry for?" Chuck inquired.

"All the...all the things he said. They …. They were true. I used to say horrible things, mean things. I'm so ashamed of myself Chuck," he sobs continued.

"Hey. Hey. It's alright. Do you still feel that way Kaitlyn?" Chuck asked with a calm, comforting tone.

"No, Chuck ! No. Not since...not since the first day you sat at our table. It was..it was the first time I actually got to talk to you and be around you. That's when I knew that all the things people said were wrong….I was wrong." She looked up at him, her mascara running from her crying.

Chuck looked right into her eyes and smiled, "Well. Alrighty then. Come on, there's plenty more partying to do." He stood and offered her his arm. She looked on in disbelief, but eventually she stood and took his arm. She squeezed it and laid her head on his shoulder for a quick second and then righted herself as they entered the house. Sarah stood just inside the door looking on at the two. As they approached her, Kaitlyn released Chuck's arm and came to Sarah. Giving her a small hug she whispered to Sarah.

"He is definitely a keeper, Sarah. Hold on to that one." The two young women smiled at each other and Kaitlyn left to find her date. She found Chuck's gaze and he looked a little concerned as he approached. She met him half way and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled him into a kiss. Chuck as not sure how long they stood there kissing, but it was not nearly long enough. When they pulled apart the only words Chuck could muster was "Wow!"

"Come on you two. You can count each other's fillings later. There's more karaoke going on. Let's go!" Carina goaded with a wry smile. They all went to the family room to cheer on those behind the mic as they listened to karaoke for a while. Chuck was sitting in an oversized chair and Sarah was sitting on his lap and they continued to watch their friends sing and laugh. Sarah then heard a disgusted grunt come from Carina who was sitting on the arm of their chair. "What the fuck is he doing here?" Carina spat out. Sarah looked around to see who she was referring to when she spotted him peering through the crowd. _Mark Burgess. Shit! _He saw her and started to make his way toward her. She got up and made her way toward him to intercept him before he got to Chuck.

"What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out with Rachel or something?" she spat at Mark.

"Sarah can we talk, please? Look, I'm really sorry. Tonight, all of it was just a huge mistake. Rachel isn't the girl I thought she was or the girl I thought I wanted. She's not you, Sarah. Look, you don't have to settle anymore. It can be you and me now. It should have always been you and meI. Come on, we can go for a drive and tal-" before he could finish his sentence, out of seemingly nowhere a fist connected with the left side of his face and sent him stumbling. In a daze he gripped the side of his face and tried to regain his balance.

"You sonovabitch! You think you can pull that shit and then come back here and sweep me off my feet and I would actually want to go with you? Are you out of your damn mind? I didn't even want to go with you in the first place. I wanted to go with him," turning and pointing to Chuck who was now standing behind her, "but he was too shy to ask me and I was too scared to ask him at the time. You know what? Maybe I should thank you. If you weren't a complete and utter asshole, I wouldn't have had such a magical evening. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some quality time to spend with my boyfriend." With that she grabs Mark by the shoulders and drives a knee hard into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him to the ground in a ball. Satisfied with the pained gasps of the man on the floor, she returned to _her Chuck,_ taking him by the back of the neck and kissing him soundly. The gathered crowd let out various cheers and cat-calls but neither Chuck or Sarah cared one bit.

They spent some more time hanging out, singing karaoke and laughing with their friends. Chuck had never had so much fun in his life. He had friends, plural, he had the most amazing girlfriend and the best part was that it was only the beginning. Sarah came up to her gathered friends.

"Guys I think I need to call it a night. It's like 3:00 and I am exhausted. I'm gonna have Chuck take me home and I'm gonna crash. Thanks so much for everything. Jen, the party was amazing. Carina, try not to devour Cole all in one sitting. You have to pace yourself," she said with a chuckle. The girls all hugged each other, then Jennifer, Carina and Kaitlyn all took turns hugging Chuck, each of them whispering their "Thank you"s or requests to take care of Sarah. With that, Chuck walked Sarah to the car and headed for her house.

They spent the drive to Sarah's house in contented silence, holding hands over the center console. It was approaching 3:30, so there was little traffic on the streets, making their trip fairly quick. Chuck stopped in at Vons and picked up a few things, leaving Sarah in the car so as not to spoil his surprise. They proceeded to Sarah's house and arrived at just before 4:00. They quietly made their way into the house. While Sarah went to the bathroom to wash off her makeup, Chuck smuggled his purchased items into the house and stowed them away for safe keeping. Sarah returned downstairs looking comfortable and refreshed wearing a big T-Shirt and yoga pants. Chuck stood and stared at her in awe which began to make Sarah feel a little self-conscious, looking herself over.

"I...I'm not sure if it's the red gown or what you are wearing right now that makes you look the most breathtaking. Wow," he whispered shaking his head in disbelief. She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt as a grin grew across her face and the color rose in her cheeks. She moved in closer, gently took hold of his shirt in both hands and looked up at him through her lashes.

"You know, you've already got the girl, Chuck. But thank you for the compliment. It means so much more coming from you because I know you really believe it," she confessed as she stood on her toes and brushed a soft kiss across his lips. "How about we go watch a movie or something?" She took him by the hand and lead him to the basement family room where the noise wouldn't bother anyone. They turned on the TV, keeping the volume low, and found a movie on cable to watch as they sat on the couch. After a moment, Sarah made Chuck scoot to the end of the couch where he could rest his back on the end and then Sarah pulled herself in close, laying her head on his chest and snuggling into his side. Chuck wrapped his arms around her and they both heaved a contented sigh, sinking deeper into the couch. It was only a matter of moments before they were both fast asleep.

Sarah began to stir from her sleep unsure if it was due to the lack of warmth beneath her or the heavenly aromas wafting through the house. She stretched and found her phone to check the time. Seeing that it was 8:15am she left out a whimpered groan and rubbed her face. She forced herself from the couch and made her way up the stairs. The display as she entered the open kitchen and dining area was quite a shock. The table was set for four places with a huge spread of food already on serving plates on the table. She shifted her gaze to the kitchen to see Chuck wiping down the counters and taking the last bit of food to the table.

"Oh, good. You're up. Sorry if I made too much noise. Hope you're hungry." Chuck shot her his toothy grin with a sparkle in his eye. Just then Emma and Molly staggered into the kitchen and froze at the sight. Emma slowly made her way toward the dining area taking everything in, the shock evident in her face. "Here Mrs. Walker. I brewed you some coffee. I wasn't sure how you took it, but there is some milk and sugar on the table. Please have a seat and dig in." Chuck motioned to the table but nobody could move. Finally Sarah was able to get her words together.

"Chuck...what...what is all of this? Did ...did you cook all of this?" Sarah was still in shock but made for one of the chairs to sit. The others followed suit found a chair.

"Yep. Don't you remember? I promised you the '_Chuck Bartowski Breakfast Spectacular_'. Well, I don't know how spectacular it really is, but there is a lot of it at least. There are pancakes, scrambled eggs, hashbrown potatoes, grapefruit halves, crispy bacon, toast and juice. There's also more coffee in the pot if anyone drinks it. I saw on the calendar that Molly has a soccer game later this morning, so I wanted to make sure I got this all prepared so she could have a good breakfast to fuel up." It seemed rather obvious that Chuck was nervous at the rate at which he was rambling. Sarah placed her hand on his forearm squeezed gently to reassure him.

"Chuck, I can't remember a time when I've had a better breakfast. This is absolutely amazing and so thoughtful. Thank you so much," Emma said as she started serving and passing the food around. Everyone ate in companionable silence, only broken by the soft moans of contentment and the clanging of silverware on plates. As their pace slowed, Emma spoke up drawing everyone's attention. "So, how did your night go? Did you guys have a good time? I mean you clearly got home well before I expected."

Sarah looked to Chuck and could not keep the grin off her face, "It was an amazing night, Mom. We went to Jennifer's and had a lot of fun. Chuck and I sang karaoke, which was a blast."

"Yeah. One of the highlights was when Mark showed up to profess his feelings for Sarah and tried to whisk her away," chimed Chuck as he gave Sarah a wry smile.

"Oh really? And how did that go?" Emma inquired with a great deal of curiosity.

"Basically, I told him that I didn't want to go with him in the first place and that I was lucky that I didn't. Otherwise, I wouldn't have had such an amazing night with my boyfriend," she said rather matter-of-factly. Emma and Molly's eyes both shot up at that and looked between Sarah and Chuck. The color in Chuck's face rose a bit and his smile grew a little wider.

"Then she proceeded to kick his ass (pardon me). Mrs. Walker, your daughter is simply amazing." Chuck shook his head and admired Sarah with a dreamy, faroff look on his face.

Emma beaming with pride replied, "She most certainly is, isn't she?"

"About time those Taekwondo classes we took at the Rec Center paid off, huh? Did you bloody him up good?" Molly jumped in, looking for all the gory details.

"Molly!" Emma chided.

"What? That guy was a total tool. He deserves whatever he got," Molly declared with a chuckle.

"No blood, but I think I got my point across," Sarah confessed with a smirk. Chuck just snickered and kept eating. They all helped clean up the dishes and put leftovers away. Emma and Molly got ready for Molly's soccer game and Chuck collected his things to leave.

"I'm gonna get going. That way you can go back to sleep for a while and I can go home and grab a shower and some more sleep too. Plus Ellie will be wondering about me," he said fiddling with his car keys.

"Alright, Chuck. Thank you for everything. I mean it. This whole night is one that I will never forget. For a number of reasons." She reached up and pulled him into a long kiss before pulling away and smoothing out some imaginary wrinkles on his T-shirt. They said their goodbyes and Sarah leaned against the door after closing it, slumping a little with a sigh.

"So, boyfriend, huh?" her mother's voice called from the stairs, startling Sarah. Sarah's cheeks reddened as she nodded.

"It's about time," Emma snickered as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "It's about time."

* * *

A/N: I think we can end our night of magic on this happy note. Reviews and PMs make the creative juices flow. Keep 'em comin'.

Karaoke:

Kaitlyn- MIchelle Branch - Everywhere

Chuck and Sarah - You're the One That I Want - Grease

I have created a public playlist on Spotify with all the songs featured in this story, in order of appearance. Just look for **Chuck vs. What Will Be**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 12. You've made it! Congratulations. The choir concert is nearing. Let's see how our young couple fares.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chapter 12

Chuck opened the door to his apartment at just after 10:00 am Sunday to find Ellie sitting on the couch in her pajamas, drinking coffee. She looked to him with a quizzical smile.

"Soooo? How'd it go Mr. Walker of shame?" She waggled her finger between them, mouthing "You see what I did there?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh and rolling his eyes, he exclaimed, "Ellie! Really?"

"What? You haven't given me any details, so I have to make my own assumptions," she defended with a wry smile.

"Alright. Alright. The night was amazing. OK, beyond amazing. Dinner was incredible. We really need to find some way to thank Mrs. Milano. We got the royal treatment at Cafe Milano. Just Wow. Then at prom, I got a chance to use my new dance moves. Sarah and I salsa'ed which was a blast. We even got a round of applause!" Ellie laughed along with her brother, so excited for him. "Then there was a slow dance… and … well … I kinda sang the song to her while we were dancing-"

"Awwww. That's so sweet! Look at you being quite the charmer. And?..." motioning him to continue.

"Annnnd… she uh … she kissed me…" he trailed off into his own little happy place with a stupid grin plastered across his face.

"AHHHH! Really?! Yes!" Ellie jumped up and down with excitement with her arms reaching for the sky.

Chuck laughed at her antics, "Yes, really! God, El. It was incredible. I know it sounds corny, but I swear I could fly. The rest of the prom we danced, laughed and hung out with friends. It really was an amazing time," he said grinning from ear to ear.

"That is so awesome, Chuck. I'm so, so happy for you," she confessed clearly getting misty eyed.

"Alright. So after the prom what did you do?" she inquired, appearing on the edge of her seat. Chuck told the tale of everything that happened at Jennifer's from the karaoke to Sarah's 'discussion' with Mark. He conveniently left out the part about Bobby Thompson as he had not come clean to her about that particular episode.

"Whoa, whoa. Time out! Back it up, Chuck. What do you mean quality time with 'her boyfriend'? What the hell Chuck?" she demanded with anger growing in her tone.

"Oh, right. Yeah, sorry. I kind skipped that part. So, as I was walking her up to Jennifer's house, I uh...I asked her to be my girlfriend," he said sheepishly.

"Chuck! And? She said yes?" Ellie was about to come unglued with anticipation.

"Wellll, No. N-not exactly in those words," he stammered out.

"What?! Well, what 'exact' words were there then?" sounding more than a bit exasperated.

"I believe she said…'Nothing would make me happier than for you to call me your girlfriend, Chuck' ...or something along those lines," he smirked as he could see the look on his sister's face.

Slapping Chuck across the shoulder she yelled, "You bastard! I could so kill you right now. If I wasn't so damn happy for you, you nerd," she finished with pulling him into a bear hug. "I am so happy for you, little brother. I've wanted a good person to find you for so long. For someone to see the man that I see. You picked a good one, Charles Bartowski." She pulled away and looked him in the eye, " I hope this means we see more of her around here," she raised an eyebrow in question.

"I hope so too, El. It's all pretty new to me, so I'm just kinda learning as I go," he said with a shrug.

"You look beat. Did you get any sleep at all?" Ellie asked with concern.

"I slept with Sarah for a couple of hours," he declared matter-of-factly. When Ellie's eyebrows threaten to shoot off her forehead, Chuck scrambled to correct himself. "No! N-Not like that. I meant we snuggled on the couch together and we feel asleep for a few hours. Then I got up and made a big breakfast for everyone. That's it. Nothing else happened. Just some hugging and kissing is all," he claimed, with red creeping from his neck to his ears.

"Suuurre. No, I believe you." Ellie was winking at him and nodding. It was evident that she was giving him a hard time, but it didn't help to quell his embarrassment. "Made breakfast for everyone, huh? Who is this 'everyone'?" Ellie asked with a smirk.

"That would be Sarah, her mother and her younger sister, Molly. Would you like their ranks and serial numbers as well?" Chuck goaded.

"Nooo. It's fine….I was just forced to have plain old toast and coffee cause I don't have a wonderful son-in-law to make me breakfast. You know ….after sleeping with her daughter…." she trailed off as she made a hasty retreat to the kitchen for a coffee refill. Ellie figured he must be exhausted because all that seemed to warrant was an exasperated sigh. "Why don't you go grab a shower and get some rest, lover boy," she commanded with a snicker. "I'll wake you before supper." He walked into the kitchen, gave her a hug and a kiss on top of the head. He pulled away and started to make his way out of the kitchen.

"I like those pajamas, El. They're very….matronly," he rushed out of the kitchen toward his room. He was narrowly missed by an orange that bounced off the wall behind him.

"Ass!" she bellowed.

"Love you too!" came his muffled reply from down the hall.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into the school come Monday morning was like a brand new beginning for Chuck. He and Sarah had talked and texted Sunday afternoon...and evening...and night. They had laid there talking on the phone, listening to the same radio station and commenting about the songs or singing along with them out loud to each other. They had agreed to meet at the main entrance of school in the morning. Which brings him to the reason he is standing in the hall now. He was reading a flyer on the bulletin board to pass the time when two arms snaked around his waist and the fingers interlocked at his stomach. As the arms squeezed gently, the person they belonged to pressed their body against his back in a warm him.

"Mrs. Ferguson, is that you?" he inquired with a devious grin on his face. Mrs. Ferguson was their stout, hair-netted lunch lady with unfortunately hairy arms. Immediately the body and arms pulled away as he received a firm and rather loud smack on his backside.

Chuck yelped in surprise and turned around to face a positively gorgeous Sarah Walker sporting a look of mock mortification, "Already stepping out on me, Mr. Bartowski?" her face slowly morphing into a mischievous grin.

Feeding off of her playfulness, he sidled up to her, placing his hands in her hips, "You know I only got eyes for you, dollface," he crooned with his best Sam Spade-esque impersonation. She let out a giggle and pulled him into a quick kiss.

"You're such a goof," she sighed, taking his hand and walking down the hall toward her locker. "So, I couldn't sleep last night and I got to thinking…" immediately Chuck's face turned worried . "Now, don't freak out. I don't think it's a bad thing. I was just thinking….what if….for our duet….what if we, you know...added a little something to it?" she raised her eyebrows in anticipation of perhaps some sort of backlash.

"Hmmm. What exactly did you have in mind?" Chuck looked curious.

"What if we acted out a little bit of the scene where the song comes from? Maybe some simple props or change of clothes? What do you think?" She inquired.

"Really? You want….you want to act out part of it too? Are you...really sure about that? I ,"mean...you know..with the… and the…. Really?" Chuck was genuinely shocked.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh at Chuck's stammering. "Yes, Really. I think it might be...fun," she cooed with a wry smile on her face as she looked up at him through her lashes.

"Wow. You play really dirty, Ms. Walker. That's..that's just not even fair," he sighed shaking his head recognizing defeat. She only responded with a look of faux shock, touching her hand to her chest in her best 'Who? Lil' ole me?' impression. After a momentary pause as they stood at her locker, he finally responded, "Alright. If that's what you want, then let's talk with Mrs. Davis and see if she agrees."

"Yes! Thank you! This will be great. You'll see." Sarah bouncing up and down finally slowed and placed her hands on his chest and gave him a soft kiss. "Now you better go or you'll be late. I'll see you at lunch." she gently shoved him and waved with a wink.

As he walked to his locker in a daze, he mused to himself, "I'm in so much trouble, but I'm gonna love every minute of it."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The rest of the day went on beautifully. Lunch was probably the most fun it had ever been. People were all abuzz about prom and naturally called out to Chuck and Sarah. The girls at the table gushed over Chuck's 'Prince Charming' re-enactment and how romantic it was. Sarah only added fuel to the fire when she showed them pictures of the glass 'slipper' he had used to bring her corsage. You could almost see the whole table melt. They went on about their steamy dancing and then they teased about the kissing they saw between Chuck and Sarah throughout prom and the after party.

"So? Are you…you know...?" Carina pointed back and forth between Chuck and Sarah. Sarah just got a huge grin on her face and emphatically nodded. "Charah!" she exclaimed as she raised her fists in the air in triumph. The rest of the girls and a few people from adjacent tables all cheered 'Charah' in rebuttal. The girls all chimed in with praise of how great it was and how happy they looked together. Chuck certainly couldn't argue there; at least for himself. He was literally the happiest he had ever been. It almost seemed too good to be true. Like the bottom would fall out from under him. As if the fates would realize what had happened when they had their backs turned only to rip it all way. There goes that silly rabbit again.

Sarah glanced at Chuck during her conversation with others at the table and caught a distant, lost look on look on his face. It was similar to the look she saw when they met at their first tutoring session. Now, as it did then, nearly broke her heart. She got up from her seat and walked around to his and took his hand. "Come with me a minute," she commanded as she pulled him out of the lunch area and into an adjacent hallway where it was quieter. She held both hands and looked up at him, "Talk to me Chuck. What's the matter? Please," she pleaded. The look on her face begged for an answer that he could not deny her.

"I'm sorry. My mind just got to spiraling." She nodded encouraging him to continue. He let out a sigh and went on," I was thinking of how happy I am right now. I've never been happier in my life. But some part of me thinks that this has to be some sort of cruel joke. That I'm going to wake up and it will have all just have been a dream or that all of this will just get ripped out from under me. I….I can't go back to the way things were before, Sarah. I'm….I'm not strong enough to do that again," his last words barely a whisper. Shaking his head, several heavy tears rolled down his face as he stared at the floor.

"Hey. Hey, look at me. Chuck. I'm the happiest I've ever been too. I don't want to go back to the way things were before I knew you. My Dad...he taught me a valuable lesson as a kid. Don't depend on others for your happiness. I can't hold out and wait for others to make me happy. I need to seek out and take for myself what makes ME happy. Chuck….that's you. YOU make me happy! Not the fancy clothes, expensive restaurants or grand romantic gestures. This right here…" She placed her hand on his chest, "this is what makes me happy ...this is what I….this is what I want. Yesterday morning when we snuggled on the couch to watch a movie, I can't recall ever feeling more warm and safe in my whole life. Chuck, the way you smile at me, the way you think of others before yourself and the way you are fiercely loyal to your friends. Even from the first day we met you showed me what an amazing and caring person you are and have never once asked for anything in return. That is when I knew I could put my trust in you Chuck Bartowski. I knew I could trust you with the most precious thing I own….my heart, Chuck." With tears streaming down her cheeks she looked in Chuck's eyes, pleading with him to hear her words.

"Thank you….I...I can't even begin to tell you how humble that makes me feel. I guess I've always let others make me feel like I am undeserving, that I am somehow less; like I wasn't enough. I realize now that the only person who has the power to make me feel that way is ... me. Those people, these feelings, only have this hold on me because I allow them to. Well, not anymore. I deserve to be happy, dammit. Sarah, being with you is what makes me happy. If...If I can make you as happy as you say, I must be doing something right. I know that there will be days where I'll feel weak and insecure. I have a lot of years of bad habits to break. But if I have you there with me, I know that I will make it through. I promise that I will spend everyday proving to myself and to you that I worthy of you, Sarah Walker." Chuck took her cheeks in his hands and kissed her soundly on the lips. After a long moment he pulled away and wiped the tears from her cheeks as she did his. "Alright, that's enough of that blubbering out of me. What do you say we join the others and revel in our happiness, Ms. Walker?" He inquired with a new found confidence, offering her his arm.

"As you wish, Mr. Bartowski. As you wish," she replied with a knowing smile, taking his arm.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the end of choir, Chuck and Sarah pitched their...well, Sarah's idea to Mrs. Davis. The older woman pondered the plan and paced back in forth in deep thought.

"So let me get this straight. You two, whom I had to practically drag kicking and screaming to do this duet, want to add the whole acted scene and costumes, etc. ?" she questioned.

"Um..Yeah. That about sums it up," Sarah chucked.

"And you two have seen the scene and are familiar with the elements, etc?" she continued her questioning.

"Yes, Mrs. Davis," the answered in unison.

"And you're ...OK with that?" she asked skeptically.

Chuck and Sarah smiled at one and other, held hands and then nodded at Mrs. Davis.

"Oh! I see. Well….If you think you can have it ready in time, I am willing to allow it. It would certainly make a big hit I'm sure. I tell you what. Practice it, learn your lines and blocking and then on Friday we can go in the theatre and you can show me. If I don't think it will be ready for the concert, which is exactly two weeks from today, then we just go back to the original duet. Sound fair?" Mrs. Davis asked waiting for their reply.

"Yes, Ma'am," they nodded as the excitement took over their faces.

"Alright, well, get to rehearsing you two," she chided in jest as she chuckled. With that the two made their way to one of the practice rooms and began planning and rehearsing. Throughout the week, Chuck and Sarah continued to rehearse and plan their stage blocking, what props they would need and what dialogue if any they would include. They were at Chuck's apartment having dinner with Ellie as a break from homework and planning for the duet. Sarah and Ellie were talking and some TV show and Ellie made a comment about how 'fabulous' some guy looked. Then an epiphany struck Chuck.

"Sarah! I just had a great idea, but we need to go meet some people. Come on, I'll clean all this up when we get back. Excuse us El." He made his apologies and took Sarah by the hand and escorted her downstairs to the 2nd floor. They made their way to apartment 2C where Chuck knocked on the door. After a moment and some murmuring behind the door, it opened to reveal a large, chiseled man with a furrowed brow look between them. Sarah was a little taken aback at the imposing nature until the man's face quickly morphed into a huge smile. "Charles! Bryce, it's Charles. Please, please. Come in you two." They entered the apartment and as the door closed the interrogation began. "Sooooo. Who is the gorgeous young lady, Charles?"

"Right. Sorry. Mr. Casey, this is Sarah Walker….my girlfriend." He could never say it without a smile creeping across his face. "Sarah, this is Mr. Casey. And this is Mr. Larkin. Mr. Larkin, Sarah Walker." Chuck motioned to Bryce as he entered from the kitchen. They all shook hands, Bryce and John looking Sarah over appreciatively.

"So, Charles….I take it that this is….your 'someone special'?" Bryce inquired being obviously suggestive.

The color in Chuck's cheeks deepened a little, "She certainly is," he said as he looked over to her. "She's the one I told you about. My emergency prom date. Sarah, Mr. Casey owns a bridal and gift store and Mr. Larkin owns a salon and day spa. They are my fairy godfathers...uh...so to speak." Chuck hoped he didn't offend at the way it came out but as John and Bryce both burst out laughing he assumed they did not take offense.

"It's so wonderful to meet you both. So you two are responsible for the tux and the haircut. Thank you for that. Now, who was responsible for the glass slipper?" she inquired looking between the two men.

"Well, that was Charles here. He found it and immediately thought of you. He is such the romantic," Bryce chimed in.

"He most certainly is. The most romantic man I've known," she replied

"Ok, you absolutely MUST tell us about prom night, Sarah. Start from the beginning and don't leave _anything _out," Bryce implored as he motioned for them to sit. Sarah recited the whole story from her phone call from Mark to the breakfast the morning after. At several points some tissues were required, and not just from Bryce and John.

"That sounds like such a magical evening you two. I am so happy that we could play a part in getting you two kids together. You make such a beautiful and happy couple….Uggg...I told myself I wasn't gonna do this," Mr. Casey berated himself as he fanned at his eyes, trying to fight back his emotions. After blowing out a long sigh, he collected himself. "Well. I am certainly glad you two stopped by and shared your wonderful story with us. It has really been a treat to meet you, Sarah. Charles here is as good as they come and it's nice to see he met someone who appreciates that."

"Ah, I almost forgot the other reason I came to visit. Sarah and I are performing a duet for our Spring concert and I want to ask for your help with some props. I figured if anyone could help it would be you two." Chuck went on to explain the situation and what items they were looking for. All too happy to help for such a worthy cause, John said that he could get what Chuck needed and to come pick it up tomorrow evening. Chuck and Sarah offered their thanks as they all said their goodbyes, Bryce and John giving the young couple hugs as they left.

After ironing out all of the specifics for the duet, they showed what they have worked on to Mrs. Davis. She watched thoughtfully with a flat look on her face. Chuck and Sarah were very nervous that all of their hard work had been for nothing. Finally she spoke, "There are two glaring problem that I see. One, I didn't think of any of this and that really bothers me. Second, I have to update the program now before we send it to the print shop. I'm moving you the the last spot before the finale. Mostly because it will be hard to follow this with anything else to be quite honest." Mrs. Davis' visage turned from flat to a huge grin. "Just give any special lighting instructions to Mr. Mowery." She stood and left then to their revelry.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, are you nervous? Cause I'm uh..I'm a little nervous," Sarah uttered as she paced the hallway, wringing her hands. She tried to take controlled breaths to calm herself but was not having much luck.

"You know, I thought I would be a wreck, but strangely I feel pretty good. I suppose it's because I have someone to help me keep my calm center. You've got that someone too," he said stopping in front of her, taking her hands in his. "Hey. Look at me, please. You….are Sarah 'Freaking' Walker, one of the most amazing people I know. You're not alone in this. Not in this or anything else for that matter. I'm right here and I'll be beside you tonight and for as long as you still want me. So, take a deep breath," he instructed and waited for her to comply. "That's it. One more. Good. Now keep calm and kiss me," he said with a mischievous smile. That garnered a big smile from Sarah as she raised up on her toes and kissed him softly. "There, now. Better?" he inquired.

Nodding, "Yes. Thank you. You always know just what to say. The kisses don't hurt either," she confessed dancing her eyebrows. They both laughed and made their way to join the rest of the choir to begin the show.

There were three choral groups performing: the Show Choir, the Concert Choir and the Chamber Chorale. The Show Choir performed a show tune medley of _There's No Business Like Show Business _(Annie Get Your Gun), _All that Jazz _(Chicago), _One _(Chorus Line) and _You can't Stop the Beat_ (Hairspray) with accompanying choreography. Next, the Concert Choir, which consisted of largely freshman and sophomores and a few upperclassmen performed _Can you Feel the Love Tonight _(The Lion King) and _My Heart Will Go On_ (Titanic). Lastly, the Chamber Chorale, which Chuck and Sarah were in, was a more experienced and refined group. They performed The _Music of the Night_ (Phantom of the Opera) followed by a stirring and inspiring rendition of _Let the Sunshine In _(Hair).

Following the choral numbers, the soloists performed. Among the pieces were _Empty Chairs at Empty Tables_ (Les Miserables), _Memories _(Cats), _The Sound of Music _(The Sound of Music) and _If I Were a Rich Man _(Fiddler on the Roof). All of the performances were exceptional. When the soloists returned to the backstage halls they received hugs and words of congratulations from their fellow choir members. There was one final number before the finale of the concert and that was Chuck and Sarah's much anticipated duet. The two made their way to the stage when the previous soloist was finishing. They stood in the wings and waited for the stage lights to go dark. Chuck took Sarah's hand and gave it a firm, reassuring squeeze and a kiss on the cheek as they moved to their places.

Violins began playing softly in the pit as the spotlight faded in to show Chuck and Sarah standing near each other at center stage. Chuck is wearing a black top hat and Sarah a snow white veil, facing forward toward the audience. They turn to one and other in silence, a look of contemplation and longing on their faces. Slowly he closes the distance toward Sarah and she toward Chuck. They take one and other's hand and turn to walk downstage toward the audience. After a few steps, they pause and kneel together.

C: I, Anton, take thee, Maria . . .

S: I, Maria, take thee, Anton . . .

C: For richer, for poorer . . .

S: In sickness and in health . . .

C: To love and to honor . . .

S: To hold and to keep . . .

C From each sun to each moon . . .

S: From tomorrow to tomorrow . . .

C: From now to forever . . .

S: Till death do us part.

From his jacket pocket, Chuck withdrawals two rings fashioned from silver twisty ties. He hands one ring to Sarah while taking her right hand, then places his makeshift ring on her finger. With a contented smile he proceeds, "With this ring, I thee wed." A smile stretching across her face, Sarah places her ring on Chuck's finger and looks deep into his eyes, "With this ring, I THEE wed." Chuck takes both of her hands in his as he loses himself in her glimmering azure pools.

C: Make of our hands one hand,

Make of our hearts one heart,

Make of our vows one last vow:

Only death will part us now.

S: Make of our lives one life,

Day after day, one life.

CS: Now it begins, now we start

One hand, one heart;

Even death won't part us now.

As the music plays their lips meet in a soft kiss, lasting a long moment. They slowly pull apart, gazing into each other's eyes, a sheepish smile on their faces. They continue to hold each other's gaze as they continue.

CS: Make of our lives one life,

Day after day, one life.

Now it begins, now we start

One hand, one heart,

Even death won't part us now.

They both stand, a look of sorrow now washing over them. They separate, removing their hat and veil respectively as they grow further apart. Placing their items on stands to either side of the stage, they turn to look to each other once more. After a moment's pause, they rush to each other and meet in a tight embrace. After a few moments, as the music dissipates, Chuck placing a soft kiss to her cheek, the lights fading to black. To say 'the crowd goes wild' would be a disservice. As the stage lights come back up, Sarah and Chuck are standing hand in hand, taking a bow in front of the entire theatre on their feet applauding, cheering and whistling. The couple is clearly overwhelmed at the audience reaction, but bow again as the audience continues.

"Wow. Ladies and gentlemen. How incredible. That was Sarah Walker and Charles Bartowski singing 'One Hand, One Heart' from the musical West Side Story. Let's hear it for this amazingly talented couple," Mrs. Davis gushes over the microphone, the audience quieting. "A little story behind these two," she begins as Chuck and Sarah are still standing there waiting to be able to leave the stage. Embarrassment begins to creep over them as they are fearful of what Mrs. Davis will say. "They were both too shy to pursue a solo for this concert, so I got creative and persuaded them both to convince the other to do a solo. Once I got them together in one place I pitched the idea of a duet. Annnnd after some 'convincing' they finally agreed and I think we are all glad the did. They picked the song and staged the excerpt from the musical themselves. I couldn't be more proud. Let's hear it for Chuck and Sarah one more time!" The audience clapped enthusiastically with a few whistles thrown in for good measure. The two took another bow as they made their way off stage to join the rest of the choir for the finale.

Mr. Snyder, the band teacher, fills the time by talking about upcoming events and summer programs, while the stage is set behind the curtain for the final song. The choir shuffled onto the risers and the eight soloists for this number made their way toward the mics setup across the stage. The orchestra made their final preparations as Mr. Snyder made their introduction. "Ladies and gentleman, our final number of the evening will be with the combined Concert Choir and Chamber Chorale, including eight soloists. We ask that you please hold all of your applause until the very end. Without further ado, we leave you with 'One Day More' from the musical Les Miserables," motioning to the curtain as he exits the stage. The curtain draws open to reveal the more than 110 member combined choir and soloists. The orchestra begins and the soloists soon follow. The talented young men and women perform beautifully. When the entire choir joins in, the sound is awe inspiring. They continue alternating between soloists and the full choir reponses. When the finish nears, the tempo slows and the crescendo builds until finally the force from the sea of vocalists hitting their final notes quite literally shakes the theatre. The power and passion exhibited by these students had the entire theatre out of their chairs, some in tears from the emotional impact of the song and others from pride of their children's amazing performance. There was nearly two minutes of applause while they called out the names of the soloist and acknowledged the orchestra and conductors.

The choir members filtered out and headed to the music department where they hung up robes and those in Chamber Chorale changed out of dresses and tuxedos. Chuck waited for Sarah in the hallway in his street clothes. When she joined him they made their way to the theatre entrance where they met Sarah's Mom and sister. Chuck saw Ellie as well and waved her over.

"Mrs. Walker, I'd like to introduce you to my sister Ellie. Ellie, this is Sarah's mother and her sister Molly," Chuck motioned from Ellie to Mrs. Walker.

"Mrs. Walker, it is so nice to finally meet you. Chuck has told me so much about you all. I just adore your daughter. Sarah is such an amazing young woman and she has done so much for Chuck, I can't even begin to tell you." Ellie boasted as she shook hands with Sarah's mother and sister.

"Oh, please. Call me Emma. Chuck talks about you all the time, Ellie. I feel like I know you already. I just can't say enough nice things about Chuck here," patting Chuck on the shoulder. "Such a caring and wonderful man. He is sooo good to my Sarah. If I could bottle him, I'd make a fortune." All of the ladies chuckled but Chuck felt a little awkward being the center of all their attention. "Oh my gosh! Can you believe these two? I mean...WOW. So amazing! I'm so proud of both of you. Really you were incredible." Emma pulled Chuck and Sarah into a bear hug that rivalled Ellie's. Not to be outdone, Ellie took her turn as well to give them hugs and offer her praise.

"You guys were amazing. Sarah, you looked and sounded like an angel. And the little show you put on, including that kiss,... Nicely done!" Ellie cheered.

"Yeah. Talk about some PDA. Doesn't get much more 'P' than that," Molly playfully chided while chuckling.

Sarah simply hip checked her sister. "How about we all go for ice cream?" Sarah asked looking between her mother and Ellie. Everyone agreed it sounded like a great idea. They all met for ice cream where they talked about their respective families. Chuck and Ellie tried to not dwell on their past too much as it was a bit of a mood killer. They all kept the conversation light.

Chuck walked Sarah to her mother's car and gave her a rather impassioned kiss, yet still keeping it tame given their present company. "Good night Sarah. Thanks for tonight. You make a great partner, you know it?" A broad smile covered his face.

"You too Mr. Bartowski," she said with a wink. "Have a good night. I'll call you later."

Chuck met Ellie at their car and they drove home in relative silence. It was eventually broke by Ellie. "I ever tell you how proud I am of you?" Ellie asked as she glanced over to him and then back to the road.

"Once or twice," Chuck replied with a teasing tone and a wry smile.

"Well I am. I'll also admit that for years I was worried. Really worried about you, Chuck. Now…. now I see you with Sarah. I see how she looks at you when you two talk and more importantly, I see how she looks at you when she thinks nobody is looking. I'm not worried any more Chuck. I think you're going to be just fine," she said with a loving smile spread across her face grabbing and squeezing his hand. "I think you're both going to be just fine."

* * *

A/N2: The End? Maybe for now. They have each other and they are in a good place. Will it last forever? We'll see. There is still senior year and college they will have to weather. Perhaps we will catch up with our young friends next year as they prepare for college.

I would like to give a special thanks to and WillieGarvin for all their help and support. This was my first attempt at fiction and I have been very humbled at the outpouring of comments and words of encouragement throughout. It has really meant a lot. I hope that I can continue to write stories that interest you all. Assuming, that is, you found this interesting. Well… since you are here on the 12th chapter I can only assume it was at least marginally better than chewing broken glass. Unless someone 'fanfic-rolled' you and you found yourself here on accident.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Summer vacation is now upon our favorite teens. Let's see what new adventures await Chuck and Sarah. On with the show.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

Chapter 13

"Chuuuck," she whined. "You can't stay in your jeans and T-shirt all day. It's like 93 degrees ….and we're at the beach," Sarah chided him with her hands on her hips and a wry smile on her face. Chuck sat on their blanket, a beach umbrella stuck in the sand behind them to offer some shade from the hot California Sun. Summer break was upon them and Sarah had been begging to go to the beach. Normally, Chuck wasn't a huge fan of the beach, but this time of year it was much worse with all the crowds. There would be people from school there not to mention the perfect human specimens that seemed to find the beach their natural habitat. Not only was he extremely self-conscious of his lanky frame but now Sarah was with him. He had no great desire for her to see him in truly 'stark' contrast to the Adonises roaming the beach. She on the other hand would likely shine among the Aphrodites. How she was with him was still a mystery to him...and well, pretty much everyone else that saw them together. Sarah Walker was so far out of his league it seemed like they weren't even playing the same game.

Sarah was wearing a cover-up over her suit, and he was trying desperately not to think too long about what was underneath. They had been dating for almost two months and while they were no strangers to kissing and snuggling on the couch, they had yet to round 'first base'. At least he hadn't anyway. Sarah was a little more comfortable with her hands roaming over his chest in their more affectionate moments. Chuck, however, was far too apprehensive, too chivalrous to push things further. He tried to tell himself that, but the truth of the matter was he was petrified. She was Sarah 'Freaking' Walker. He would never be so forward as to inquire her 'level of experience', but he knew she was light-years ahead of him. Until Sarah, he'd hardly even talked to a girl, let alone touched one. Of course, being a healthy teenage boy, his mind would frequently venture down that avenue. In reality, his fear of inadequacy in normal social settings, being what it was, was infinitely more crippling when he considered the prospect of a truly physical relationship with Sarah.

Now here they were, in a very public place, with lots of…'public' about. He had been extremely hesitant to shed his pants to reveal his swim trunks beneath. If Sarah were to 'disrobe' to reveal a provocative bikini, he feared he'd need all the covering up he could get. Maybe the water would be cold and help alleviate that affliction. _Oh dear God. What if the water was cold? _That could bring on a total different affliction, which would do nothing for his concerns of inadequacy. _Shoot me!_

Sarah was hoping that if she took the lead he would follow. She shed her cover-up and laid it neatly on their blanket. When she looked back to Chuck, she thought that perhaps she'd broken him. He sat on the blanket, speechless, as his gaze slowly scanned up her body. She was wearing a modest one-piece that showed far less skin than he'd expected. Somehow he found that was more alluring. He let out a breathy 'Wooow' as he reached her eyes. Realizing that she had been watching him, watching her, his face immediately turned five shades of red.

"God, Sarah. I'm sorry. That was so disrespectful to objectify you like that. I try to be-" Chuck was cut short as Sarah placed a finger over his lips, kneeling down in front of him.

"Chuck, you're not some pervert off the street. You're my boyfriend. If you didn't look at me like that I'd be offended." She gave him a wry smile. "Besides, I know you have the utmost respect for me. You prove it everyday. Now, come swim with me." She leaned in giving him a sweet kiss then stood looking down at him, her hands on her hips. The 'I'm waiting' look spurred Chuck to do as instructed, taking off his Chucks, socks and pants. He stood to his full height and gave her a self-deprecating smile before taking off his shirt. He awkwardly tried to find a place to put his hands, finally settling on placing them at his sides.

When Chuck removed his shirt, it was now Sarah's turn to become speechless. Her gaze washed over him, her mouth slightly agape. His baggy clothing had been concealing his very well toned, lithe form. She admired his hint of a washboard stomach and defined arms and chest. "Should I … should I put it back on?" He inquired shly. "I should p-put it back on…" Chuck started to reach down for his shirt.

"NO!" Sarah blurted out, placing a hand on his now bare chest. Seeming to catch herself, she relaxed slightly. "Um, n-no. I think you...you look great like this."A hint of a blush crept up her cheeks and a grin spread across her face. She let her hand slide down his chest, across his tight stomach and then finding his hand. She looked up at him, their smiles mirroring one another. Wordlessly they started walking down the beach, hand in hand.

"I assume you're getting ready to start applying to colleges. Who's on your list so far?" Sarah asked, glancing over at him as they walked.

"Well, let's see. There's Caltech, UC Berkeley, UCLA and Stanford so far. I really, really want to get into Stanford. Their engineering programs there are some of the top in the country. It's a long shot though." Chuck shrugged with a rather sad look on his face.

"Why do you say that? You're super smart. They'd be lucky to have you," she rebuked.

"Stanford costs like seventy thousand dollars or more a year. Caltech, even USC are about the same. If I can't get a lot and I mean a LOT of scholarship money, there's just no way. UCLA and UC Berkeley are about half as much, and that would still be way out of my reach without a lot of help." Chuck sighed in resignation and tried to shake it off. "Enough about me. What about you? Where are you looking to apply?" Chuck looked over to her as they walked, trying to give her his full attention.

"Harvard for sure. I've always wanted to go to Harvard since I can remember. Maybe it's just the prestige of the place. I dunno. Anyway, let's see...Columbia... Princeton. Oh, Stanford too, since they have a good Anthropology program and aren't too far from home. I know what you mean about the tuition though. It's crazy expensive. I'm gonna need a ton of scholarship money too. That's why I've been doing all these extracurricular activities, so I can pad my applications."

Sarah's attention was drawn to Chuck as he seemed to be eyeing a group of four girls that were walking toward them. The girls were all very attractive, wearing slinky bikinis and were giggling and whispering among themselves while glancing at Chuck. These girls eyeing her Chuck was enough to get her blood boiling. Seeing Chuck blatantly ogling over those girls didn't just make her angry, it wounded her. That her Chuck would be just as shallow as every other guy broke her heart. The girls finally passed and Sarah let go of Chuck's hand, not feeling much like touching him right now.

"Wow. That's incredible," Chuck exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Excuuuuse me?" Sarah questioned with shock and anger. Chuck didn't seem to notice as he continued on.

"Those girls back there." Chuck motioned over his shoulder with his thumb. "You're so amazing, even the girls are checking you out. I mean, I've seen all the guys stumbling over themselves the whole time we've been walking, but that group of girls were giggling and looking at you. I guess I can't blame them. I think you're pretty amazing too," Chuck confessed, now watching the sand as they were walking. Sarah just stopped walking, trying to comprehend what he'd just said. Chuck looked over to see Sarah no longer with him, so stopped and spun around.

"What's the matter?" Chuck looked to Sarah quizzically. "You OK?" He began walking back to meet her but as he drew near she put her hand up to stop him.

"Whoa. Let me get this straight. Those four girls in the tiny bikinis back there," she gestured over her left shoulder. "... you weren't checking them out?" Sarah accused.

"What?! NO! First off, I didn't notice what they were wearing and second, I wasn't checking them out. I was just noticing that they were whispering and giggling as they were looking at you. Since they were looking at you, of course I noticed. I also noticed the forty-seven bronze gods we passed that were gawking at you as well. For the record, I wasn't checking them out either," Chuck added.

Sarah just looked at him in complete amazement. She should learn by now never to question Chuck's motives. She shook her head and closed the remaining distance between them. Placing a hand on each cheek she looked up at him, "Oh, Chuck. You're somethin' else," she proclaimed, patting his cheeks and reaching up on her tip-toes and giving him a quick kiss.

"So I've been told. Though admittedly, it was never used with a positive connotation," Chuck gave a self-deprecating smile and a small shrug.

Sarah stared into his chocolaty eyes,which took on an amber hue from the sunlight reflecting off the sand. "You're such a goof. You have no idea do you?" Sarah just gave him a knowing smile. Chuck furrowed his brow in confusion. "They weren't looking at me, Chuck. They were looking at you."

"Oh… so they _were _laughing, not giggling... See. I told you I should've put my shirt back on. Now everyone's gonna be pointing and laughing. That's why I don't normally like to come to the beach." Chuck's expression turned solemn directing his gaze to the sand. Sarah let out a loud exasperated sigh.

"Chuck. You big nerd. You still don't get it." She took him by the chin to bring his gaze back to her. "I assure you they weren't laughing... They were checking you out!" she exclaimed, poking him in the chest with her finger.

"What?! Nooooo. There's...that's just .. but...but...why?" Chuck was so befuddled. He couldn't fathom, given all of the beautiful people walking around, why anyone would look at him that way. That's like passing up on steak to go for the hot dog.

"That's easy. You're smart, funny, charming, kind and considerate…" Sarah started counting off on her fingers. Chuck held up a hand to stop her.

"I'm glad _you _think those things, but they can't see any of that looking at...this." Chuck motioned at himself, once again with a self-deprecating lilt to his voice.

"Oh, well let's see. You're like six-foot-four, dark haired, olive skinned, incredibly handsome and … um…" Sarah's gaze traveled up and down his slim, athletic build, "very... fit." Sarah accentuated the 'T' as she brought her gaze back up to meet his. She could see the look of astonishment growing across his face and it made her blush a little.

"Did you...did you just… Sarah Walker! Did you just…'objectify' me?" Chuck had a look of mock mortication.

"What? Nooo! I was...it was just…" Sarah's face grew redder as she stammered out, trying and failing horribly to cover her actions.

"You were! You were ogling me! Oh. My. God!" Chuck's expression was now morphing into a smirk. After a moment's pause, his arms shot into the air as he exclaimed in triumph "YES!" Sarah huffed and rolled her eyes before she resigned herself to chuckle at his antics.

"Will you stop?" She giggled as she tried to pull his arms down. Finally he relented and as she held his hands in hers, he leaned down and kissed her softly. The way their lips stuck together briefly as they pulled apart made it seem all the more intimate. They were momentarily lost in each others eyes when their quiet moment was broken.

"Ewwww. What's that taste like?" came a familiar female voice from the sea of sunbathers further up the beach. Chuck and Sarah scanned the area and finally noticed the waving arm of Carina Miller. As the two approached her, they could see that she was laying with Jennifer and Kaitlyn. "Oooo. Come to mama! Where the hell you been hidin' this hotty, Blondie?" Catcalls and whistles from the three young ladies caused Chuck's ears and cheeks to redden.

"I know, right?" Sarah smirked and looked Chuck up and down. "I was trying to explain to him how a group of girls were checking him out and he wouldn't believe me."

"Who? M'I gonna have to beat some bitches ass?" Carina barked, attempting to get up from her blanket.

"Will you sit down? I got it under control. Besides, you have at least another twenty minutes on that side before you reach 'extra crispy'. You don't want to tan unevenly." Sarah chimed in causing Carina to snort.

"Good point. But you call me if you wanna go rough some skanks up," Carina replied, tipping her sunglasses down to look over the top of them. Jennifer and Kaitlyn parrotted their willingness to rough up some skanks.

"I appreciate it, but I don't think that'll be necessary." Sarah just took Chuck's hand and leaned her head against his shoulder and looked up through her lashes at him. "I don't think I have anything to worry about." Chuck beamed his brilliant smile, the one he saved just for her.

"Oh...God. You two are insufferable. I hate you both. Go peddle your sickeningly, sweet crap somewhere else." Carina smirked as she pushed her sunglasses back up the bridge of her nose and laid back on her blanket.

"Hey you guys. Before you go, pool party at my house tomorrow night. You in? My parents are out of town. Sarah, you can crash at my place in case...you know…" Jennifer trailed off with a wry smile.

Sarah's eyes widened slightly and then looked toward Chuck out of the corner of her eye. She seemed hesitant to answer. Chuck picked up on it and assumed that she might feel bad about leaving him out. Chuck craned his head down to look at her and squeezed her hand.

"It sounds like fun. You should go and have a good time with your friends." Chuck looked over to her friends and then back to Sarah. It seemed that all four of the girls were looking at him like he'd grown a second head. "What? What did I say this time?" he asked with a slightly dejected look.

"Chuck, when I said 'you guys' I meant '_you guys'_," Jennifer pointed betweening Chuck and Sarah, her voice a little more suggestive.

""But..y-your parents won't be there." Chuck voiced his concern as he looked between all the girls.

"Yes, Chuck. That's kinda the whole point," Jennifer chuckled, Kaitlyn and Carina following suit. Sarah looked a little uncomfortable but forced a smile . Chuck could feel the sweat in Sarah's palm and her grip increase in strength slightly.

'Well. We're gonna finish our walk and get back to our stuff. We'll talk about it and text you," Chuck replied waving his goodbye and slowly pulling Sarah with him. She waved her goodbye as well, but she seemed a bit distant. They walked in silence to their blanket and they laid down under the beach umbrella and got comfortable. Chuck opened their small cooler and pulled out two bottles of water, giving one to Sarah.

"You wanna talk about it?" Chuck inquired.

"Talk about what?" Sarah tried to act nonchalant but Chuck just gave her a flat, unrelenting stare. After a very uncomfortable thirty seconds she relented. "OK! Fine. Stop that." She sighed and tried to collect her thoughts. "It probably sounds stupid. It's just … well...what they're implying. You know.."

Chuck continued to stare, waiting for her to complete her thoughts. When it didn't come he figured he'd try to move the conversation along. "Swimming? Eating?" Sarah just rolled her eyes and made a sighing, gurgling sound of exasperation.

"OK, obviously there will be those things. The unspoken implications are more… adult in nature. Likely drinking and…well..." Sarah trailed off, a mild wince on her face.

"Oh...OH!" Chuck exclaimed, finally making the connection. "You mean...the uh…'the sex'?" Chuck said the last word at just above a whisper for fear of those nearby hearing. That warranted a snort from Sarah.

"'The sex'? Really?" Sarah gave him a wry smile and shook her head. "We've never really talked about…'the sex'. OK. I'm sorry. I can't call it that. It's just 'sex' alright?" Chuck looked a little sheepish but nodded his understanding. "Good. You and I have never really talked about ... sex. I mean, in most relationships, that's the … natural course of things. After a certain amount of time...people come to ...expect that natural course-"

"Whoa. Hold on. Can you stop right there for a second?" Chuck interrupted. He could see her swallow hard and look up from her fidgeting with the blanket they were laying on. "Sarah, I want to go on the record and make something perfectly clear. I don't _expect _anything from you. OK...that's not entirely true. I expect you to be honest with me and I expect you to trust me, as long as I can show you that I am worthy of that trust. That is all I expect from you. I will never, ever demand anything from you. Whatever is shared between us, it must be freely given of the other. And only when we're BOTH ready. OK? I will never pressure you for anything and I hope you would offer that same courtesy to me." He now found himself fidgeting with the same blanket as he continued.

"I won't lie to you and say I never think about it. Difficult as it may be to believe sometimes, I am a guy. I think about it … about you...a ...a lot. The prospect is both utterly amazing and yet extremely terrifying all at the same time. It's a really big step, not just between two people, but in life really. It's not something you can just … walk back. I hear that it can really galvanize two people, bring them closer together. It can also rip them apart. I really like being with you. You make me happier than I have ever been. I won't do anything to risk 'us'. I hope you understand." Chuck lifted his gaze to look at her and he could see her eyes tearing up and a tight smile. Without a word she leaned in and kissed him for what seemed like an eternity. When they pulled apart and caught their breath she looked down at the blanket, tracing the pattern with her finder.

"So. You uh ...you think about me a lot, huh?" Sarah asked with a smirk growing across her face. She looked at him through her lashes and could see he was still recovering from the kiss. He sighed in resignation, a smile growing across his face.

"Oh...only when I'm breathing," he retorted with a smirk of his own. That elicited a snort from Sarah that quickly turned into a giggle. She rolled over and laid her head on Chuck, using his thigh as a pillow. She stared up into his eyes and let out a long, contented sigh.

"Do you have any idea how happy you make me? And you do it so effortlessly. Just … you. You being you. This." She motioned around them. "Just sitting here, being with you, I feel so content. So at peace. Relaxed. I haven't really felt like that in… well a really long time. I wish I knew what I did to deserve you. That way I could keep doing it." She smiled up at Chuck, returning his huge smile that spread from ear to ear.

"You're doin' it. Just being you. That's all I'll ever need. Just you." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "So what do you think? You wanna go to Jennifer's party?" Sarah pursed her lips and squinted, looking around like she was thinking." I think Ella Eyre put it best," Chuck interjected. Sarah gave him a raised eyebrow, unsure what he was talking about. Chuck just showed his wry smile and quietly started singing.

_So come on baby, won't you show some class_

_Why do you have to move so fast?_

_We don't have to take our clothes off_

_To have a good time_

_Oh no_

_We could dance and party all night_

"Ow! What? I'm just sayin'." Sarah was rolling on the blanket laughing after the playful slap on his leg. After both of their laughter died down she let out a calming sigh.

"Yes. We can go. You're not staying the night, though. My mom trusts me. Well, to be honest, she probably trusts you more than she trusts me. But still, I'm sure she'd freak just on principal. Ellie probably wouldn't be too happy either." Sarah reached up and ran her fingers through Chuck's hair.

"Um, I'm pretty sure Ellie would be OK with it. Did I tell you that she …" he trailed off wincing at the realization we was divulging something he shouldn't.

"What? Tell me. Chuuuuck. Tell...meee," she began to pull on his hair just enough to get his attention.

"OK. OK. Ow! Ow. When I left the apartment on prom night, to go pick you up, Ellie snuck some things into my jacket pocket," Chuck confessed rubbing his head where she had been pulling.

"What sort of things?" Sarah raised a questioning eyebrow.

"The uh…. 'rubber' sort of things." Chuck had a sheepish look on his reddening face as he made a circle with his thumb and index finger. Sarah gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my God are you serious?!" Sarah was mortified. "What the hell did she think was gonna happen?" She asked a bit incredulously.

"Well, I think in part it was to embarrass me but I think she was just looking out for me. She knows what little… OK, that I have NO experience with women. So she knew I wouldn't be prepared for something that would have never seemed a possibility to me before. But mostly I think she was trying to embarrass me." Chuck's cheeks and ears were red with embarrassment and he couldn't meet her gaze. Sarah began to chuckle but was trying to hide it behind her hand. Soon, the chuckle had blossomed into a full out laugh that she just couldn't contain.

"I'm glad you find it humorous," Chuck chided but was trying to hold back a grin.

"I'm-I'm sorry...Oh, wow. I was...I was just imagining the look on your face when you found them." Sarah broke back into her laughter and soon it became infectious and Chuck found himself chuckling about it too. "Ok…OK. I'm done now. Let's um..let's go for a swim or something," Sarah suggested as she climbed to her feet, brushing any sand off her butt and legs. Chuck stood and followed behind. Once they neared the surf, the mischievous grin had taken over and before Sarah could react, Chuck swooped her up into his arms and raced into the water. Sarah let out a short playful scream of surprise and started giggling. Once they were in deep enough water Chuck spun and dove backwards taking them both under but using his body as a cushion. When they came up for air, they were both laughing until Sarah flipped her long, wet hair back over her head and then shock it from side to side. Chuck was frozen with his mouth agape. Sarah caught the look and became concerned. She looked over her shoulder back toward shore but didn't see anything odd.

"Chuck? What's wrong? You ok?" Sarah pushed through the water to get closer to him, taking him by the elbows. He began to blink and shake off his stupor.

"Y-Yeah..I-I'm fine. That um…that was probably the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life." His confession was a bit staccato as it was still playing over in his mind. He reached out and smoothed his hand over and down her hair, his eyes widening and returning to normal during the process. "Wow. I...I don't know what it is about wet hair but ...holy-" Chuck stopped himself and shook it off.

Sarah put her arms around his neck and slowly pulled him down to her. The smirk on her face looked almost predatory. "Chuck Bartowski, I could really get used to you." She pulled him into a sweet, slow kiss that caused all of the noise and people to drift away. Soon there was just Chuck and Sarah and the gentle waves spilling over them. _Yes. I could definitely get used to him._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey El. Before you go, I wanted to let you know I'm going to a party tonight at a friend's house." Ellie was collecting her purse, keys and backpack to head out for her day of class and work.

"Okaaay. You know you don't really need my permission?" Ellie stopped and gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah. I-I know but… see, Sarah will be there and her friends and likely their boyfriends and ... " Chuck trailed off searching for the right words.

"Annnnd, no parents. Is that it?" Ellie questioned with a wry smile. Chuck just nodded, not looking at his sister. "Chuck. You're a teenager and teenagers do those sorts of things. I also know what kind of teenager you are. The fact that you're 'trying' to tell me this proves my point. Are you going to do drugs?" She asked pointedly.

"No!"

"Are you gonna get drunk and try to drive somewhere?" She continued.

'No!"

"Are you going to take advantage of Sarah (as if she'd let you)?"

"What? NO! I'd never do that!"

"I know! I know! Calm down. That's the point I'm trying to make. You're a really good, decent caring young man. You have a good head on your shoulders and you're probably wiser for your years than most other kids your age. I always trust you to do the right thing. Lord knows we've seen enough of the wrong things to serve as a good reminder. I say all of that to say this….Go. Have fun. Use your judgement. If you aren't going to be home until morning, just text me and let me know. OK?" Ellie gave him 'the look' and he immediately nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Chuck gave a little smirk knowing how much she hated the term 'ma'am'.

"I take it you still have those condoms I gave you. Make sure you keep those with you," she directed with a stern glare.

"Ellie! I'm not going to need them. Nothing is gonna happen!" Chuck furrowed his brow and glared at his sister.

"Charles Irving Bartowski! Every unintended pregnancy starts out with that same declaration. You need to be responsible. That means being prepared. Just like taking an umbrella. If it doesn't rain, great! But if by some chance it does, you'll be prepared. Lecture over. I know you, OK. I'm not worried. I just can't help looking out for you." Ellie moved in and gave him a strong one-armed hug. "Be good. Tell Sarah I say 'Hi'. Love ya."

"I will. Love ya too." Chuck closed the door behind her and blew out a long breath and shook his head.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Mom. I was gonna go to Jennifer's house and stay the night tonight. She's having some people over to go swimming and stuff. Is that alright?" Sarah asked, waiting with anticipation.

"And stuff?" Emma inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Just eating food, playing music, maybe some games. You know…'stuff'," Sarah was trying to play it off as no big deal. She didn't want to outright lie to her mother. She was a smart lady and was not easily fooled. Sarah just hoped there would not be too many specific questions.

"Mhmmm. And I take it there will be boys at this party?" Emma continued the interrogation.

"Yes, Mom. Not for the sleepover part, obviously, but earlier in the afternoon they will be." Sarah was starting to sweat now. She feared the infamous 'parents' question was looming and that would be the deal breaker. Sure, she should probably volunteer that information but she tried to rationalize that a lie of omission was somehow not so bad. Emma gave her daughter a stern look as if considering her next question carefully.

"Hmmm. Is...Chuck going to be there?" Her mother had crossed her arms and was waiting for the response. The closed off look was not a good sign.

"Yes, Mom. Chuck will be there," Sarah replied with a small sigh. It seemed the line of questioning was leading down the 'No' pathway. She could see her mother nodding her head, accepting her answer. Here it comes. The 'hammer'.

"Ok."

_Wait. What?_

"You can go. Sarah, I trust you to make good choices. You're almost eighteen so pretty soon you're going to be making lots of choices on your own. You're much smarter and wiser than I was at your age, that's for sure. You've done the math. You know how old I was when you were born. I so desperately want to protect you from the same mistakes I made, but I don't want to punish you for my mistakes either." Emma wrapped her daughter in a hug and let out a big sigh.

"Baby, I have loved you from the first moment I knew I was pregnant with you. I have never regretted a minute of being your mother. If I could have done it differently and still had you, sure I would have rather waited. Sure there were a lot of hard times and I know you remember some of them. I would do it all again if it meant I got to have you and Molly. I just want so much more for you." Emma sniffled a little over her daughter's shoulder and pulled back holding her shoulders.

"So. Tell me all about how things are going with you and Chuck? Are things pretty...serious?" Emma gave a wry smile as she danced an eyebrow.

"Things are good. No. Great, actually. I mean… he is the sweetest, most respectful guy I've ever met. He doesn't have a conceited bone in his body. When we were at the beach yesterday, he 'actually' thought a group of girls were checking _me _out. He just couldn't believe that they would be looking at him. He's almost too good to be true…" Sarah trailed off, getting lost in thought.

"Is he? Too good to be true I mean." Emma interjected.

Sarah thought for a moment. "I don't think so. He's had a very ...hard upbringing. Since Ellie more or less raised him, I think she instilled a deep respect for women. Well, for everyone really. He just has such an enormous capacity for love, in spite of all the crap that life has thrown at him. I see it more and more since I've known him. I just don't know where it all comes from."

"Capacity for love, huh?" Emma questioned raising an eyebrow. Sarah just huffed and shook her head.

"You know what I mean," Sarah blushed.

"I do. I do. Now...do you suppose this … 'capacity for love' you keep seeing more and more of, just might somehow be related to the company he keeps?" Emma began smiling mischievously at her daughter, just waiting for her response.

"What do you mean?" Sarah looked at her mother with confusion and a furrowed brow.

"What I mean is that maybe the reason you keep seeing more and more of it, is because he keeps seeing more and more of you, my dear." Emma looked at her daughter very pointedly. "I see the way he looks at you. Believe me, I've seen the lustful gaze of many a teenage boy as you've grown into a beautiful young woman. That is not the look that I see from Chuck. He genuinely adores you. I think that magical prom night was a pretty good example. He would move Heaven and Earth for you. I hate to be the one to break it to you, but that boy loves you. He's probably too afraid to say it or maybe he just can't put a label on it yet. But I can see it. That's another reason I'm letting you go tonight. Not only do I trust you, but I trust him with you. I know he would never do anything to hurt you and I can't tell you how happy it makes me that you two found each other."

"Mom…" Sarah tried to interrupt, her ears and cheeks taking on a crimson hue.

"I know... I'm not saying this is some fairytale romance that will last forever. I'm not suggesting that you run off together or start picking out china patterns. I'm only calling it as I see it. I know you care for him too. All I want, what any mother wants, is for you to be happy and I can see that he makes you happy. Just … don't rush things. Life isn't a sprint, it's a marathon. Trust your judgement and don't compare yourself to others. OK?" Emma smoothed down Sarah's hair and brushed some hair out of her face.

"OK. I get it. Can I go now, or are you gonna try to embarrass me some more?" Sarah was smirking at her mother. Emma bopped her on the nose and let out a single note chuckle.

"Will you get outta here already. Otherwise I'll send Molly with. I'm sure she wouldn't annoy you all night or anything," Emma cackled.

"You're an evil woman, Emma Walker." Sarah started up the stairs to her room and called back over her shoulder. "Just remember, I get to pick out your home when you're old."

Emma just chuckled and fired back with her own retort."Yeah. It'll be your home."

* * *

A/N2: And there we have it folks. I know it's been a while but I hope you enjoy. Please send reviews or PMs. I look forward to reading them.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I know. I know. It's been way too long since I updated this story. Sorry about that. I'll try to update more frequently as I have other stories that have or will soon be wrapping up.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chapter 14

Chuck had changed his shirt five times so far, finding each either too nerdy, too dressy or too boring. He couldn't help but play over in his mind the conversation they had at the beach yesterday. They had agreed to take things at their own pace, not wanting to rush into a more physical relationship. Still, the party today seemed to be one of those times that lent itself to that sort of … "activity". A pool party, bikinis, alcohol and no parental supervision was the perfect recipe, right? He flopped back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he blew out an exasperated sigh.

"Nothing is going to happen Chuck. Pull yourself together. Just some fun in the pool, some good food … Sarah in a swimsuit ...GAH! Not helping!" He began rubbing his hands over his face in frustration, groaning. He finally rose to his feet and dug through his dresser drawer again. He pulled out his black Evanescence t-shirt and put it on, throwing an extra t-shirt and shorts into his backpack. He was already wearing his swim trunks under his shorts, so he wouldn't have to change when he got there. He went to his night stand to grab his watch when he saw inside the drawer that was slightly ajar. The condoms that Ellie had given him on their prom night were staring at him. He could even hear Ellie's voice in his head, preaching the virtues of preparedness and using the umbrella analogy. "Better to have it and not need it." The thought of 'needing' them was causing his pulse to quicken and his hands started to sweat a little. Grabbing the small packets from the drawer, he placed them in one of the zipper pouches in his backpack and zipped it closed. With them out of sight, his nerves began to settle. He put on his black Chuck Taylors and looked himself over in the mirror. Running a hand through his curls he huffed in resignation. Grabbing his bag, he walked to the kitchen and jotted a note on a Post-it pad and then stuck it to the refrigerator for Ellie.

"_Heading to party. I'll text if I'm gonna be late. - C"_

He grabbed his car keys from the small bowl beside the door, locking the door on his way out. Making his way to the parking garage for their apartment building, he stopped in front of Mrs. Milano's Jaguar. A grin grew across his face as he recalled driving it to pick up Sarah for prom and all the fond memories of that night. He hummed to himself, tossed his keys in the air, caught them and continued walking. In the nose-bleed section of the parking garage he stopped in front of his car. It was a 1995 Geo Prism and it was all his. He had used some of the money he had saved and bought it from an older woman in the apartment building who couldn't drive anymore. Sure, it was a few years old, but had low miles and was in pristine condition. Despite Ellie's teasing that the car was 'purple', he argued it was periwinkle and refused to let her ruin it for him. He now had his own car, which frankly, was much better for going on dates with Sarah than the bus.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chuck knocked on the door of Sarah's house. He felt it incredibly rude to sit in the driveway and honk, so he always came up to the house to meet her. He was quite accustomed to the routine around answering the door at the Walker house. There was always the sound of something tumbling down the stairs, followed by a loud thud before Molly threw open the door. Today was no exception.

"What up, Chuck? Ooo. Dude! Nice shirt. I was just listening to 'Imaginary' upstairs. Amy Lee is freaking amazing!" The younger Walker stepped back a few steps to let him inside.

"That she is. I think I could listen to 'My Immortal' on repeat all day long," Chuck replied as he stepped into the entryway, closing the door behind him.

"Sarah! Tall, dark and nerdy's here!" Molly shouted up the stairs, a hint of a chuckle tinting her words. You could tell she took pride in her nicknames for him. Even Chuck had to snort at that one. Instead of Sarah, it was her mother, Emma, that started down the stairs, a smirk on her face, shaking her head at her youngest daughter.

"Molly. That's not very nice," she chided, though there was humor in it.

"It's OK, Mrs. Walker. I embrace my nerdiness. Besides, I've been called far worse." For a brief moment the smile fell as some of those memories flashed through his mind. Quickly, he shook them away and came back to the present. Nobody seemed to notice, but if they had, they didn't call attention to it.

"Sarah will be down in just a second. She was just finishing packing her bag," Emma announced as she stepped off the last step. "How's Ellie doing? Is she taking classes this summer?"

"She's good. Busy. She's taking a couple of classes, but mostly just working. She's trying to save up enough for next autumn's term. That way, she might not have to work so much when her class schedule is full." Chuck stood with his hands in his pockets, rocking on his heels a bit. He was still a little nervous talking with Sarah's mother, even though she'd never really given him reason to be. He wanted to be in her good graces, to approve of him seeing Sarah. He was afraid his mouth would get ahead of his brain and he'd say something to ruin it all. As if she could sense his discomfort, Sarah walked down the stairs to join them. She looked like an angel descending the stairs, the backlight from the upstairs hall window giving her an amber halo. Chuck's smile stretched from ear to ear, causing his nose and the corners of his eyes to wrinkle slightly. When she met his gaze, she gave a bright smile in return, warming him all over.

"Hi," Sarah said, stepping up to him where he stood in the foyer. He swallowed thickly before responding.

"H-Hi." He stood there awkwardly staring at her for a moment before he shook himself from his reverie. "Oh. Let me take that for you." He took her bag and shouldered it, looking a little sheepish. It was then that he recalled they were not alone and slowly turned to look at Sarah's mother and sister. Molly just rolled her eyes with amusement, shaking her head before she wandered off into the other room. Emma, however, stood with her arms folded across her chest, lips pursed but with mirth in her eyes. Sarah stepped up and gave her mother a hug, which the woman returned, kissing her daughter on the head.

"Love you. Be safe," Emma stated, brushing a strand of hair behind Sarah's ear. Sarah smiled and nodded before heading toward the door. Emma stepped up to Chuck, causing his smile to falter slightly. He wasn't in a full on panic, but he sensed he was about to get a stern talking to. Bracing for the worst, he stood up straight and met the woman's gaze. Chuck towered over her by nearly a foot, yet he felt so small in her presence. She stared up at him as a smile began to spread across her face. She reached up and gently patted him on the cheek.

"Take care of my baby, OK?" Chuck's eyes grew wide, surprised by the woman's soft and sincere plea. He began to nod his head before he could form a response.

"Yes. Yes, Ma'am. I promise. Though, full disclosure, she's far better equipped to take care of herself than I am," he stated with a self-deprecating shrug. Emma snorted and shook her head. She took his arm, turning him toward the door. Sarah was already out the door and heading toward the car, a sufficient distance between them that she couldn't hear their conversation.

"That I have no doubt. It's her heart I'm most worried about." He turned to look at her, shocked by the candidness from Sarah's mother. He was also a bit affronted that she would think he could ever do anything to hurt her. Before he could respond, she patted him on the back and chuckled softly, sensing his objection. "But I know she's in good hands." She gave him a knowing smile and pushed him out the door before he could reply. "Go on before she leaves without you." He peered over his shoulder as he headed toward the car. They shared a wave goodbye and he seemed to feel more at ease. It was as if she had given her unspoken approval and it felt really good, like a weight had been lifted.

With a little more spring in his step he caught up to Sarah and opened the passenger door for her. Putting her bag in the back seat, he hopped in the driver's seat and started the car. He moved to put on his seat belt but paused. Instead, he turned and leaned over into the passenger seat and kissed Sarah soundly. She hummed in both surprise and then contentment, lifting a hand to hold his cheek. When he pulled away she was blinking, trying to figure out where that had come from. Chuck was not usually the one to initiate a kiss, but she found she really liked when he did.

"Wow. What was that for? Not that I'm complaining, mind you," she rushed out, waving her hands at him. He fastened his seat belt and gave a small shrug.

"I'm in a pretty good mood and I missed you. I didn't want to wait anymore to kiss you. That OK?" He turned to look at her before he put the car in gear.

"Oh, it's very much 'OK'." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "Alright. We better go before I have to hear a lecture from my mom about making out in the driveway." She gave him a wry smile and placed her hand on his knee, absentmindedly tracing small patterns with her fingers. Leaning her head back against the seat, she closed her eyes humming in contentment. Chuck turned the station on the radio and when the unmistakable song intro began he felt duty bound to crank it up.

"_Drums Please!"_

When the turntable scratching bled into the deep base line, they both started to nod their heads in time to the music. The warm California breeze flowing through the car windows as they made their way to Jennifer's house reinforced the theme of the song. Chuck jokingly sunk further down in his seat, placing one hand on top of the steering wheel and pretending to wave at people out the window.

"_Leanin' to the side but you can't speed through_

_Two miles an hour so everybody sees you"_

Sarah burst out laughing at his antics, smacking him playfully on the arm. When a pedestrian returned one of his waves in confusion, they both started laughing so hard they were in tears. They sobered as the song came to a close and eventually made it to Jennifer's house. Chuck parked behind Jennifer's car as she was the least likely to leave anytime soon. Chuck grabbed his bag from the back and Sarah took hers, despite his protest. She instead took his free hand in hers and walked to the gate to the back yard. The six-foot privacy fence around the pool and deck area offered some protection from the prying eyes of the neighbors. Although the neighbors were a fair distance away, there was little in the way of trees or bushes to offer any other type of cover. Once they were through the gate and latched it behind them, a number of shouts rang out as they rounded the corner.

"Blondie! Wohoo! Grab a drink and get your ass in the pool!" Carina was floating on a blowup raft, complete with cup holder, raising her drink to the sky in salute. Jennifer and Kaitlyn aslo in the water, their arms resting on the edges of the pool with drinks in front of them. They too beckoned their friends to join them in the pool. Chuck and Sarah set their bags down beside a nearby lounge chair and Sarah began to shed her clothing. Chuck stood in wide-eyed surprise as Sarah dropped her shorts, finding she was wearing a white bikini underneath. When she removed her t-shirt and tossed her hair from side to side, Chuck thought his head was going to explode. This was the most of … 'Sarah' that he'd ever seen. At the public beach she had worn a one piece suit, and while that was still breathtaking, this was other worldly. He hoped there was an AED nearby because he was certain his heart had completely stopped. He was unable to control the escape of a whispered 'Oh dear God'. Walking away, Sarah looked back at him over her shoulder with the most devilish grin he'd ever seen.

"Come on. Catch up and join me," she instructed, nodding toward the pool. She sauntered over to the pool and he was certain now that she was intentionally trying to kill him. The movement of her hips was far more exaggerated than her normal walk, causing her very shapely rear to taunt him. When she reached the edge of the pool, she gracefully dove in. Resurfacing a moment later, she flung her hair back in an arc to get it out of her face. The movie 'Fast Times at Ridgemont High' ran through his mind which he quickly shook away, feeling it very inappropriate.

"I think you broke your nerd," Carina shouted, gesturing toward him with her drink in hand. It was then he realized he had not moved or blinked or breathed in quite some time. Carina's jab made all the girls burst into laughter, including Sarah. She did give him an amused pout though, realizing from the coloring of his ears and cheeks he was definitely embarrassed. He quickly averted his gaze and cleared his throat as he tried to recover. "Come on Chuckles. Get in here," Carina continued. The others joined in, encouraging him to join them. He couldn't come right out and say it, but at the moment, there were more reasons than just general bashfulness preventing him from taking off his shorts. He waved them off, gesturing to the lounge chair.

"Ya know, I think I'm just gonna hang over here for a little bit. You've got the whole g-girl thing going on over there," he stammered out, waving in the general direction of the pool. "You guys go ahead." They all pouted, expressing their disappointment with 'awwws'.

"Where are the guys? I thought they were supposed to be here too," Sarah interrupted, looking around.

"Oh, they're inside watching baseball or something. Some sort of sports ball. I dunno," Jennifer offered, waving her hand through the air. "Sarah, you need a drink. C'mere. I got you a cup already to go." Jennifer held up an insulated cup, complete with lid and a straw. The others had similar cups in a variety of shapes and colors. Sarah swam over to meet her friends, taking the offered cup.

"What is it?" Sarah smelled the cup, trying to discern the contents.

"I found the recipe online. They called it 'Asscracker Punch'. I know. I know, but it's soooo good. You gotta try it," Jennifer urged, gesturing for Sarah to try it. Reluctantly, Sarah took a drink, not fully trusting her friends.

"Wow!" Sarah exclaimed, her eyes wide in surprise. "That is really good. What's in it?" she asked, taking another sip.

"It's super simple to make. It's got lemonade, limeade, Sprite and a little bit… OK, a lotta bit of vodka," she snickered, taking another sip herself. The others chuckled in kind and then broke into conversation, gossiping about people from school.

Chuck just sat back, watching and listening. Mainly he watched Sarah, the way she interacted with her friends and the way they interacted with her. He'd never really had many friends, so he was rather new, still, to the notion and found it fascinating. The ease at which they all seemed accepting of one another, including and engaged with each other. He supposed they were including him into their circle too in much the same way, but he still felt like an outsider much of the time and. A few months ago, none of these people would have said a word to him in school. He was pretty certain, that back then, most of them didn't know his name, even though they had been going to school together for years. The more he thought about it, the more his mood seemed to spiral. This was supposed to be a fun night with friends and he didn't want to bring the mood down, so he tried to shake those feelings of uncertainty from his thoughts.

As he watched and listened, he could tell that the effects of the alcohol were slowly starting to affect the girls. Chuck was not much for drinking but he wasn't going to rain on anyone's parade if they wanted to drink responsibly. He knew, firsthand, the devastation that alcohol could have on a person, their friends and family. He didn't really trust himself to start drinking, a small part of him wondered if he could go down the same route his father had. A loud 'pssst' pulled him from his thoughts, turning to see Sarah leaning on the edge of the pool facing him. She had a concerned look on her face, mouthing the words 'You OK?' It was then he took stock of himself and realized his brow was furrowed in concentration. He immediately relaxed and gave her a small smile, nodding. She also relaxed, but her expression turned a little mischievous. She crooked a finger and beckoned him toward her, a raised eyebrow indicating that she was not to be ignored. He pulled himself out of his lounge chair, making his way to meet her. He bent down on his hands and knees to get as close as possible. There was still a fair distance between them, so she continued to urge him closer. He smirked and closed the distance as instructed. She pulled herself up on the edge of the pool to meet him halfway, pressing her lips into his. They stayed like that for a long moment before she sank back down into the water. She pushed off the side and as she drifted away she, again, crooked her finger, motioning for him to come to her. The look on her face both enthralled and frightened him more than a little.

"Come swim with me Chuck," she cooed, making an innocent, pouty face. He knew he was putty in her hands and he didn't even care a little bit. He kicked off his shoes and socks, then after a moment's pause, he took off his shirt. That garnered him some catcalls from the other girls, making Chuck's face and ears turn three shades of red. He quickly dove in the pool to hopefully find a moment's sanctuary under the water. He swam under water until he found Sarah.

Cocooned in his underwater world, he felt a little more adventurous. He took the opportunity to take hold of one of her feet and began to tickle it. He could hear the muffled scream and laughter above him as she desperately tried to pull her foot away from him. His firm grip on her ankle made it difficult to break free. That was until her other foot flailed in unison, her heel catching him in the right eye. Immediately he released her foot, his eye closed tight instinctively. Her flailing ceased and he could hear an 'Oh shit' from above. Slowly he surfaced, bringing his hand to cover his eye.

"Oww…" he stated flatly, standing in front of her. He could see the mortified look on her face, one hand holding her drink, the other covering her mouth.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" She reached her free hand out to gingerly touch his right cheek. He removed his hand to reveal his right eye, which was red with the beginnings of a darker red/purple mark along his cheekbone. Sarah hissed through her teeth, which brought the attention of Carina who was floating nearby. "Jesus Chuck. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kick-"

"Sarah, hey. Hey, I know. It was an accident. If anything it was my fault. I should have known better," Chuck reassured her, waving off her concern. Carina slid off her pool floaty and had waded up to them to take a look. She winced, giving a hiss of her own.

"That's gonna be a good shiner. Nice work, Blondie," Carina joked, nudging her friend. Sarah didn't seem to be amused but didn't say anything.

"Look, I'll be fine. I've had far worse than this. Really, it's not a big deal." He cupped Sarah's cheeks and gave her a soft kiss. "I'm sorry for tickling you. Clearly that's something you don't like. I'll make a mental note. She took hold of one of his hands, shaking her head.

"No. No, it's not that I don't like it. I'm just very ticklish. Maybe don't do it with your head near my feet," she suggested, looking a little sheepish. He chuckled, nodding his head in understanding. She moved in close giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I'd better give him one too. You know. Just to make sure," Carina interjected, a wry smile spread across her face.

"You try it and you'll get a bruise worse than that," Sarah warned, raising an eyebrow at her friend. Carina just cackled, clearly getting the desired reaction from Sarah.

"Simmer down. Simmer down. I was just joking. Geez. Lighten up. Your girlfriend's an angry drunk," she commented to Chuck, gesturing with her head toward Sarah.

"I am not drunk!" Sarah exclaimed indignantly, splashing Carina with water. Carina gasped, then retaliated with splashing of her own. Soon, there was a full on splashing war in the pool from which nobody was safe, especially Chuck. Seeing as he was the only guy in the pool at the moment, he was frequently ganged up on .

The girl's boyfriends joined them after the game was over, making Chuck feel less outnumbered in the pool. The friends splashed, talked and laughed for hours, taking small breaks to eat and refill drinks. It was getting late in the evening, nearing eleven o'clock and Kaitlyn's boyfriend had to leave. He had a job on the grounds crew at a golf course, so he would have to get up really early. It was probably best because Kaitlyn had succumbed to the alcohol the girls had been drinking and fell asleep on one of the lounge chairs.

By now, the six remaining friends were sitting in Jennifer's hot tub. The three girls were clearly intoxicated, slurring their words and laughing at everything and nothing. Cole and Jennifer's boyfriend Brian had been drinking, but not to excess. The three guys found it quite entertaining to spectate at the ladies and their drunken antics.

"Ladies, I think it's time to get out of the hot tub. You've had a lot to drink and with the added heat, it could be seriously dangerous," Chuck declared, trying not to sound like a stick on the mud. The girls all protested, whining like petulant children. Chuck just looked at the other boy friends and they agreed, with Chuck, helping to form a united front to get the girls out of the hot tub.

"Guys, um… I don't know how to say this delicately…" Chuck trailed off, confronting the other two guys, as the girls were drying off. He cleared his throat and got closer to them, so as not to allow the girls to hear. "As you can see, they are very intoxicated. And as such, they aren't able to make … clear choices. Do you get what I mean?" Cole and Brian looked at one another then back to Chuck, seeming a bit confused. Chuck huffed, feeling a little uncomfortable addressing the subject, but as these girls were his friends, he felt obligated to look out for them. "Look, they are in no shape to consent to anything. I don't think you will, but … just don't take advantage of the situation. Alright?" Chuck looked at the two young men, conviction on his face.

"Chuck," Cole chuckled. "Relax. I appreciate that you worry about them, but they're in good hands. We don't want to see anything happen to them either. Now, once they sober up?" Cole smirked, nudging Chuck and Brian. "Oop. Looks like my cue," Cole interrupted, pushing passed Chuck to help Carina, who had stumbled and fallen into a bush and was laughing too hard to right herself. Chuck and Brian rolled their eyes, chuckling to themselves at the comical display. Each went to retrieve their respective girlfriends and help them finish drying off. Chuck grabbed his and Sarah's things, then helped lead her into the house. She could still walk but she and straight lines did not get along, so he guided her through the house. Jennifer had mentioned earlier in the evening, when she had most of her faculties, which rooms they could use. The insinuation was for there to be … 'private' time for the couples, but given the state of the girls, that was definitely off the table.

The bedroom that Sarah chose had a Jack and Jill bathroom, but as Kaitlyn would likely have chosen the opposite room, it was currently unoccupied. Chuck took Sarah's bag into the bathroom and started the shower. He placed a clean towel on the toilet seat and left Sarah to take a shower and change, closing the door behind him. Chuck didn't want to leave Sarah like this, so he texted Ellie, informing her that he would be here all night and that he'd be home sometime tomorrow. That taken care of, he went back downstairs and found Kaitlyn still asleep on the lounge chair. Sure it would be warm enough overnight, but he could imagine she would feel even worse if she had to sleep in that chair all night. He gently scooped her up and carried her inside. Still covered in her towel, but fully dry now, he took her to the room opposite Sarah's and laid her on the bed. Looking around the room, he placed the towel that had covered her on the floor beside the bed and set the small waste basket from the corner of the room beside the bed. He pulled the blanket over her, making she she was tucked in and then backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Peeking into Sarah's room, he saw she was still in the bathroom, so he came inside and closed the door. After a few minutes, and a number of loud clatters later, Sarah emerged wearing a long t-shirt, drying her hair with the towel. She still looked unsteady, but she managed to make it to the bed.

"Hey. How you feelin'?" Chuck asked, coming to stand beside her. She let out a 'pffft' and waved him off.

"I'm fiiiinnne. You… you take a shower, then…" she slapped the bed beside her, "then you come sit with me." He tried to hold in his amusement, but she was so adorable that he could hardly stand it. Wanting to get the smell and feel of the chlorine off of him, he took his bag into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He changed into his change of clean clothes and tossed his and Sarah's towels into the hamper. He turned off the bathroom light and walked into the bedroom.

There was only the bedside lamp to light the room, casting an amber glow throughout. He dropped his bag on the floor beside Sarah's and turned to head toward the bed. Sarah was kneeling on the bed, looking like a cat preparing to pounce. He slowly approached, and as he did, she began to crawl toward him. Her mischievous grin gave him pause, feeling a knot in his stomach and a lump in his throat. Before he could voice any objection, she lunged forward, grabbing hold of his shirt and pulling him on the bed. A soft yelp escaped him, startled by the attack. Frankly, he was surprised that in her fog she could pull off such a maneuver. Crawling on top of him, she pinned his arms to the bed as she straddled him, gazing down as him. Chuck laid frozen in panic like a deer in headlights. THis was bad. Very bad.

"Sarah. We… we can't. Th-this isn't a good-" she stifled his protests by crashing her lips into his with so much force he thought he might have split his lip. She kissed him with reckless abandon and he was nearly helpless to prevent it. But he knew he had to prevent it, even though a very primal part of him was screaming at him to go with it. Sarah pulled back, panting to catch her breath as she stared down at him. Her gaze was wild, hungry, and he felt like he was the wounded gazelle.

"Sarah, please. As much as I really … really want to be with you, it can't be like this. Not with you -" before he could continue she clumsily smacked her fingers against his mouth, shushing him.

"Chuck, sshhhh… shush… You talk too much. Now is not the talk to time… No… scratch that… fl-flip it. Anyway…" She swayed slightly but brought her focus back to him, her blue eyes a little glassy. "You know what I'm gonna do to you? I'm gonna..." Her devilish grin foreshadowed her pending answer. He began to shake his head in protest but he could see a shift in her features. Her smile faded and eyes widened.

"I'm gonna…. Oh God, I'm gonna be sick." She quickly released her hold of Chuck, clamping her hand over her mouth as she dashed for the bathroom. A dazed and confused Chuck, lay there for a moment before his brain kicked in and he chased after her. By the time he reached her she was already in position to pay homage to the porcelain god. He quickly kneeled behind her, gathering her long hair, pulling it behind her head. It was just in the nick of time as the exorcism began seconds later. Holding her hair with one hand and pressing his other to the center of her back, trying to offer some comfort or support. Having had some experience with this, caring for Ellie during her high school 'adventures' , he was able to keep any sympathetic retching at bay.

After the initial purging was over and Sarah slumped against the toilet, Chuck got her a wet washcloth and a glass of water. He helped her to rinse her mouth and then wiped her forehead and neck with the washcloth. He stayed close to her, smoothing down her hair, placing soft kisses to the top of her head and whispering soothing words of support. She drifted in and out of consciousness, eventually waking for round two. After riding out the fruitless heaving, she slipped into sleep. Chuck lifted her up and carried her to the bed. SImilar to his preparation for Kaitlyn, he set the plastic waste basket from the bathroom beside the bed, a towel underneath as a precaution. On the nightstand he left a glass of water, a fresh washcloth and a couple of aspirin he'd found in the bathroom cabinet. Her quiet snoring was so cute he could hardly stand it. Sure she was a little pale and looked wrung out, but she looked so young and innocent snuggled into the pillow. He climbed onto the other side of the bed and leaned back against the headboard to stand, or rather sit, vigil.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As she slowly came into consciousness, Sarah groaned in misery. Her head throbbed, her abs were sore and she felt like she'd been beaten. If that were bad enough, she was nauseous and her mouth felt like the Sahara. Despite those things, she was at least snuggled into something warm. She recalled Jennifer's pool and then some flashes of sitting in a hot tub and then everything else was fuzzy. Fear began to course through her as she tried to piece together what had happened after the hot tub. She remembered … a bed… and… a guy… Chuck? _Oh God…. _It was then she felt a soft caress on the side of her head.

"Sshhhh. It's OK." _Chuck!_ Thank God it was Chuck, but that still presented its own problems. What had happened last night? She could tell from the glow through her eyelids it was daylight out but she was still afraid to open her eyes for fear of what she might see. Her thoughts swirled, her headache making it hard to focus. Had she and Chuck…? She tried to still her mind, willing herself to try to remember. The repeated caresses of her head hair aided in calming her as she tried to take in her surroundings. She could feel the rise and fall of her pillow. Her talking pillow. Chuck. She was snuggled into Chuck, he head on his chest, her arm and leg draped over him. She could tell that both he and she were clothed, which was some relief. Then it struck her and she wanted to kick herself. This was Chuck. He would never let anything happen to her. She knew he would never take advantage of her that way. Still, not recalling the events of the night before were weighing on her. She hoped she hadn't done anything that she'd regret. Although, the way she felt right now, she had plenty to regret already.

"Hey. How about you sit up and take some aspirin and some water. That'll help with the headache and body aches. The water will help with dehydration." He placed his hand on her back and gently rubbed it, trying to encourage her to sit up. Begrudgingly she pushed herself up. Chuck slid out of bed and came around to her side, helping with the aspirin and water. He pulled the curtains closed more tightly to keep the morning sun at bay.

"There. Why don't you lay back down and I'll go make everyone some breakfast. OK?" Groaning at the thought of food, she grimaced, making him chuckle softly. He smoothed her hair back, then placed a kiss on her forehead. "Trust me. It'll help. Drink that water and I'll be back up in a little bit." Reluctantly she drank some more water and laid back down, throwing the covers over her head.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah was rocked from her sleep with some rather violent shaking of the bed. She groaned and pulled the pillow over her head, pulling herself into a ball.

"Come oooon Blondie. Up and at 'emmmmm," Carina sung, sounding far too chipper for Sarah's liking. Sarah just grumbled in response. Carina shifted on the bed, scooting up next to Sarah, leaning back against the headboard. A moment later another weight could be felt climbing on the bed, then collapsed, causing the bed to bounce.

"You look as bad as Sarah sounds," Carina said, chuckling. A groan could be heard from the newcomer, not unlike Sarah's.

"What did you guys do to me?" Kaitlyn's voice droned out, sounding particularly gruff.

"What d'you mean? We didn't do anything to you," Carina retorted, her voice annoyingly upbeat.

"Last I remember was Jason leaving and I was sitting in the lounge chair. Then I woke up, in a bed with a waste basket beside me. How did I get there? And what did you do to me in between?" Carina just laughed and even Sarah chuckled from under her pillow. Realizing she was not going to get any more sleep, Sarah threw the covers off of her, tossing the pillow at Carina beside her.

"I have no idea. Last I remember you were sleeping outside," Sarah confessed, trying to comb her hair with her fingers. Carina tossed the pillow at Kaitlyn, landing on her head. She just laid there, unmoving.

"I dunno either, K. You were sacked out on the lounge chair when we came inside." Kaitlyn slowly lifted herself to sitting, looking between her two friends. They all looked at one another and almost in unison they all stated "Chuck". They sat quietly for a moment then Sarah turned to Carina.

"OK. What gives? You drank as much or more than we did and you look … chipper. I really hate you right now. How are you not hung over?"

"Well…." Carina began, twisting her lips to the side. "I had some ibuprofen, a lot of water and some … vigorous activity this morning," she confessed, looking and sounding quite pleased. Both of her friends let out exasperated groans, rolling their eyes.

"TMI!" Sarah groused, shaking her head. Carina just laughed, delighting in making her friends uncomfortable. They were all quiet for a long moment. Sarah tried not to think about Carina's confession and instead tried to piece together the events of last night. Then it hit her like a flash.

"Oh God!" Sarah exclaimed, putting her head in her hands.

"Uh Oh. What happened?" Carina asked, nudging Sarah's shoulder.

"I just remembered what happened last night. Well, some of it… enough of it." She let out a miserable groan.

"OK. Spill," Kaitlyn demanded, scooting closer to her friends on the bed. Sarah shook her head, looking miserable. "Oh, come on. It can't be that bad."

"Oh really? Well, I'm pretty sure I tried to have sex with Chuck…" both girls gave an "Oooo" to that, raising their eyebrows suggestively. "And then I threw up."

"Ewww," they groaned, scrunching their faces.

"Way to kill the mood, Walker. Geez. You need to work on your foreplay," Carina chided playfully.

"Shut. Up," Sarah pouted, shouldering her friend. "This is bad. God, I can't believe I did that. The coming onto him part, not the throwing up part. The throwing up part I can definitely believe I did. God. Way to make it special for your first time, Sarah." Huffing at herself, she slumped

"Whoa. Did you say first? As in first with him or … 'first' first?" Carina asked, with no hint of teasing. Sarah winced, realizing she let that tidbit slip. Her cheeks and ears turning red she swallowed thickly. She knew she was less experienced than most of her friends but she didn't really want to advertise that fact.

"Both," she answered softly, just above a whisper.

"Hey. Don't. Don't feel bad about that. That's nothin' to be ashamed of. To be honest, if I could take back my first time, I would. At least for you, when it does happen, it'll be with somebody you really care about and cares about you." She gave Sarah a warm smile and a shoulder bump.

"Thanks. I still feel awful. I can't imagine what he thinks of me after all that."

"Well, tell me this. Since I don't see any mess in here, you must have made it to the bathroom. When you were throwing up, did he leave you to deal with it by yourself while he watched TV or something?" Carina questioned, raising her eyebrow as if she already knew the answer.

"No. He held my hair the whole time. Well, what I remember of it." She smirked as she lifted the washcloth from the nightstand. "He wiped my face and neck with a washcloth," she added, holding up the cloth as evidence. "Then he must have sat with me all night, cause he was sitting here when I woke up." Sarah looked between her friends who were giving her knowing smiles.

"Do you really think Chuck won't understand?" Kaitlyn asked incredulously. 'That doesn't sound to me like somebody who's upset about it."

"Upset about what?" croaked Jennifer, as she walked into the room. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt with her hair up in a messy bun, that was more mess than bun. She took a sip from the steaming cup of coffee she was holding in both hands, gripping it like it was a lifeline.

"Walker was just talking about how she thinks she ruined things with Chuckles last night. She tried to have her way with him, but ended up puking her guts out instead," Carina mused. Everyone chuckled except Sarah, who gave Carina a flat look.

"Oh yeah. He's all broken up about it, " Jennifer deadpanned. Sarah's mouth fell open, looking mortified. "I'm kidding. Geez. He's downstairs making everyone breakfast, humming show tunes or somethin'. He's disgustingly happy for as crappy as I feel. Oh… and there's coffee," she added raising her cup as proof. Everyone had a good chuckle at Sarah's expense before they slid off the bed and headed downstairs. Sarah made a stop in the bathroom to brush her teeth and run a brush through her hair before following.

When she stepped into the kitchen she was amazed. The smell alone was heavenly, despite the slight nausea that was still plaguing her. There was a buffet of food spread along the kitchen island where people were forming a line. Bowls of fresh fruit, plates of bacon and sausage links plus several types of what looked like crustless quiche. She found Chuck standing off to the side, wiping down counters while others filled their plates. Sarah was a bit apprehensive about confronting him, fearful of what he might think of her after all that had happened the night before. Slowly she approached him, fidgeting with her hem of her shirt. When she was within a few feet of him, he stopped his ministrations, seeming to catch sight of her feet. Turning, his face broke into a brilliant smile, one that warmed her from within, instantly setting many of her fears to rest. Still, she gave him a shy smile, even wincing a bit as she tried to muster the courage to speak to him.

"You're up. How are you feellin'? How about some coffee?" he asked, grabbing a coffee mug that was was hanging from under the cabinets. "We've got fruit and breakfast meats. I made some frittatas too. I didn't know what people liked so I just made several to choose from. There's ham and cheddar cheese, spinach and parmesan-"

"Chuck," she quietly interrupted, placing a gentle hand on his wrist. He stopped, looking at her in concern, taking a step closer. She stared at the lettering on his 'Dr. Pepper' t-shirt, apprehensive about meeting his gaze. When she didn't speak he craned his neck, bending down to look into her eyes.

"Hey. What's the matter?" Forced to look into his eyes now, she was relieved to see that there was no anger or judgement, only concern.

"I'm… I'm sorry, a-about last night. I… I behaved pretty badly and then… well…" she trailed off, not wanting to go into it when people were eating. To her surprise, he let out a sigh of relief, then immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Heeeeey. Don't give it another thought, alright? You weren't yourself. No harm done. Well… maybe a tiny bit, but it was worth it." He pulled back a bit to look at her, a wry smile on his face. It was then she noticed the dark purple and red bruise under his eye and a small split in his bottom lip. She hissed, wincing as her hand shot up to caress his cheek.

"Oh God. I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" He shook his head slightly, leaning into her touch. Sliding her fingers down his cheek she stopped at his lip. "What happened? Did I punch you?" He chuckled at that, shaking his head.

"Not exactly. Let's just say that when you're drunk, you're an… aggressive kisser." He twisted his lips trying not to smile. She gasped, covering her mouth, then shifted her hand to cover her eyes, groaning in exasperation. He chuckled at her reaction but pulled her into a hug again, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Please don't feel bad," he whispered into her ear, "aside from the fact you were drunk, it was … very enjoyable. Until the whole getting sick part. That wasn't so enjoyable. At least I can blame that on the alcohol… I hope." She could hear the teasing tone in his voice and it all helped to put her at ease. She still felt horrible, though it was more emotional than physical, but at least she knew Chuck wasn't upset.

"Let's get you something to eat. Once you've had some food and some caffeine, things will seem better," he assured her as he started toward the island. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him back to her. Reaching up on her tiptoes, she kissed him, holding his face in her hands. After a brief moment she stepped back and smiled up at him.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me. I'm sorry if I ruined things last night, but I'm glad nothing happened. I know you'd never take advantage of me like that, despite my best efforts, but I'm just glad that when it does happen, I'll be able to remember every second of it." She blushed, ducking her head for a moment before looking back up at him.

"I'll always be here to take care of you when you need it. I'm not gonna lie, it was really….really difficult saying no to you, but you didn't ruin anything. Our time will come, just not right now. I'm not in any rush. Relationships are a marathon, right? Not a sprint." _Just when I think he can't be any more perfect… _Sarah gave him her brightest smile, or at least the brightest she could muster and kissed him on the cheek. Gesturing with her head toward the food, she started walking.

"Where's that coffee you were promising me?"

* * *

A/N: So ….. Yeah. Interesting night… Let's see how this sets the tone for their relationship going forward. I hope you all stick around to find out.

As always, I really love to hear from you. Send me a review, a PM or catch me on the "Chuck FanFiction" Facebook group. If you aren't a member, you really should be. Lots of fun stuff and great discussions going on around Chuck fanfiction. Not to mention, an amazing group of people. I hope to hear from you.

Joe


End file.
